Hedgehog and his Fairies
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: A serious of one-shots of female Fairy Tail characters pairing up with Sonic in love and compassion. SonicxHarem. Lemons! (Chapter 8 - Ur)
1. Mirajane Strauss

Hedgehog and his Fairies

Chapter 1: The Demon Wizard

**Author Note: I decided to make a series one-shots lemon harem of Sonic (My Version) with the females of Fairy Tail having a chance with the hedgehog which this idea was in my head not wanting to make this story but had seconds thoughts of it and decided to make one. I hope you all like this idea and hope you all can enjoy this story if not I apologized and I understand. Enjoy!**

It was quiet and a beautiful day at Magnolia Town knowing its a nice day today. The blue blur hedgehog known as Sonic the Hedgehog a eighteen year old hedgehog and the hero of the world. Sonic had joined the Fairy Tail Guild after getting an invitation by the master himself: Makarov. Knowing how tough and powerful the hedgehog is, he had official became an S-Class member of the guild after fighting off Natsu and Erza the powerful wizards of the guild.

Sonic hanged out at the guild sipping a glass of wine only just having one drink. The other guild members hanging out, talking to each other just as usual like always. Sonic minded his business taking another sip and Mirajane pour another glass of wine.

"Here you go Sonic." Mirajane offered pouring another glass.

"I did not order another drink." Sonic informed.

"I know but I just want to give you another drink, its on the house by the way."

"Oh ok I guess I can accept that and thank you."

"Anytime. So are you doing anything later on?"

"Yeah I'm going on a A-Class mission with a big reward and I might be gone for three days."

"Oh I hope you accomplish your job."

"Thanks and your smile is still beautiful as always."

"Oh stop you're making me blush."

"Sorry."

"No no it's fine, I like your smile and you are always so mature and respectable that is why I smile because of you."

"That's a first. Well I better get going and get started on my job."

Sonic stood up from the stool of the bar. Elfman appears with a smile on his face.

"Going on a mission Sonic?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah I am. Got to make that money though you know the usual. Why?" Sonic inquired.

"No reason. Have a nice manly trip Sonic, we'll talk more later."

"Yeah sure thing."

Sonic bid Mirajane farewell and went on to his job. Sonic is encountered by Natsu firing his fists.

"Sonic you and me one on one right now with that fire form of yours." Natsu demanded.

"Oh no I want to fight Sonic on his ice form, fight me Sonic right now!" Gray countered.

"Guys. I don't think I can..."

"Oh no you and me are going to fight right now!" Natsu cried.

"Back off Natsu, I want to fight Sonic!" Gray barked.

"I asked Sonic first pervert!"

"What you call me fire breath!"

"You heard me stripper!"

"Take that back you flaming idiot!"

Natsu and Gray argue each other wanting to fight Sonic. Thus this gave Sonic a perfect opportunity and take his departure and leave the guild for his job.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later...<em>

Sonic had finally return back from his mission and received 400,000J reward for his job. He sped off back to Magnolia and headed on back to Fairy Tail Guild making his return. He even gets a big welcome back from the guild members themselves. Mirajane smiled so much at Sonic for his return and hugged him on his return.

The guild was still at their usual routine the drinking, hanging out and the brawls which Sonic stayed out of it not want to be part of the brawl so he took a seat at the bar counter sitting on a stool drinking some root beer and listening to his MP3 player putting it in his pocket and had his headphones on minding his business while the guild continue their brawl and the fight. Sonic drink silently in peace minding his business letting everyone had their fun while Lucy and Happy hid behind the bar to avoid the brawl.

Sonic shook his head taking another sip of his drink notices Mirajane smiling at Sonic, he then takes out his headphone taking his attention to the demon take over wizard.

"Hey Sonic." Mirajane greeted.

"Hey yourself Mira, how are you holding up?" Sonic asked.

"The usual. How was your trip at Mt. Hakobe?"

"It was wonderful, I fought a few Vulcans for trying to steal children from their parents."

"That's good to hear. You sure gave those Vulcans a very good beating huh?"

"Yeah you can say that, I taught them a lesson they would never forget."

"*Giggle* That's funny. Can you do me a favor later on?"

"Sure thing, what is is that you need?"

"I was hoping you help me clean up later on tonight before I close up."

"Oh sure I can do that for you Mira."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"SONIC!"

Sonic look over his shoulder seeing Natsu standing behind the hedgehog.

"Let's fight right now, I want a rematch like from last time." Natsu demanded.

"I just got back home from my mission. Not right now Natsu." Sonic rejected.

"Oh no this time I will be you."

Natsu charges over to Sonic, Sonic eventually gets up to his feet off the stool and suddenly, he punches Natsu in the stomach so hard making the fire dragon slayer collapsed to the ground unconscious with one single hit.

"Whoa." Lucy said in shock.

"Sonic just took down Natsu with just one hit." Macao repeated.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Happy asked.

"For a couple of hours." Sonic answered.

* * *

><p><em>Later on that night...<em>

Everyone left the guild calling it a night so they head on back to their home for the night. Sonic stayed behind with Mirajane like he promised and help her clean up before closing the guild for the night.

"Thank you for helping me Sonic you sure are a great help." Mirajane thanked.

"No problem. I sure can help a beautiful woman who's a damsel in distress." Sonic joked.

"*Giggle* Again that is funny and very sweet of you Sonic."

"I tried and thanks by the way. Now that everyone is gone and everything is clean I guess we can head back and call it a night."

Sonic prepared to return to his home but Mirajane stopped him.

"Sonic wait don't go." Mirajane stopped.

Sonic turns to his attention to Mirajane with curiosity.

"What is it, something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"No nothing is wrong. Sonic I have a confession to make." Mirajane stated.

"Really. You seemed a little nervous, we don't have to talk about it if you like. We can talk about it another time if you want I'm ok with that."

"No I want to talk about it with you right now."

"Ok. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

Mirajane takes a deep breath looking into Sonic into his eyes and takes his hands into hers.

"Sonic... Forgive me for being so shy on this." Mirajane apologized.

"It's ok, take your time." Sonic ordered patiently.

"Sonic... What I want to tell you is... is..."

"What is it that you want to tell me Mira. Is something wrong?"

"No. Sonic, I want to say is that I've have feelings for you."

"What? Really, you caught me off guard Mira."

"Ever since you had came to Magnolia Town and joined the guild, sharing smiles to everyone, avoiding brawls, showing large amount of respect to everyone and became very well matured gentleman. I kept thinking about you everyday and my feelings for you had became strong every time I see you and think of you. I have fallen in love with you."

"Wow... I... I don't know what say really. Your brother will be pissed if he founds out about you dating me. I don't know what to say really or do not know how to respond to this."

"Will this help?"

Mirajane comes close the the blue blur, she lean in towards the hedgehog closing her eyes pressing her lips against Sonic's lips kissing him gently to the moment. Sonic shot his eyes open of shock as Mirajane caught Sonic off guard with the kiss. His heart start beeping fast of the kiss and the demon takeover wizard breaks away the kiss looking him into his eyes with her hands rest to his chest.

"Wow. That helped me to speak my mind." Sonic confessed.

"So do you feel the same way about me or you don't. If you do not feel the same way I understand." Mirajane questioned.

"Mira, you are very beautiful and very attractive. I know every male of the guild will be lucky to date someone like you. To your question with my answer is yes. I feel the same way about you Mira, I did had a secret crush on you and I thought you would not be interested to a person like me knowing I am a hedgehog by the way."

"Why would I think of that silly? I am a takeover wizard which they are demon forms and you're a hedgehog with such heroism, bravery, courage and a wonderful personality. You share a lot of smiles to everyone and my brother really likes you since he admires you and looks up to you like a master. Well a manly master by the way."

"Yeah I noticed Mira but besides that, I feel the same way about you and my feelings to you is strong also. I love you."

"You do?"

"Of course Mira, I would not lie to the woman that I am love with who is in love with me to a girl like you."

"Oh Sonic."

Mirajane wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and kisses him on the lips, Sonic wrap his hands around Mira pulling her close and responds to the kiss. Their kiss became very passionate and tender which they even deepened the kiss. Mira start to moan very softly with the kiss getting into the moment with the person she had fell in love with and found happiness with the person of her dreams. Sonic even strokes on her back during the kiss as it was still gentle and passionate.

Their kiss lasted for several minutes finally the two break the kiss for some oxygen. Mira look up to Sonic forming a smile.

"Sonic." Mirajane softly called.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"I want you."

"You... want me?"

"Yes. Please take me."

"What? You want to make love with me here in the guild. What if someone will find us?"

"Don't worry about it. Elfman and Lisanna are busy so are the others so take me."

"As you wished.

Sonic kissing Mirajane once again pulling her close to him. Mirajane firmly press her hands on the hedgehog's chest kissing Sonic back and responding it. Mirajane stop kissing Sonic, takes his hand and takes him being the counter of the bar and pulls him close and kissing him on the lips some more. Their kiss turn from passionate to erotic getting right into the moment. They even deepen in the kiss catching up into the moment as the kiss goes on.

After their erotic kiss, Sonic turns Mirajane around bending her over on the counter. He start to fondle and squeezing her breasts making the demon takeover wizard moan in delight with a smile on her face. Sonic then lifts up her dress and pulling down Mirajane's panties down to her ankles and spread her legs wide.

"Take me Sonic, my body is yours." Mirajane whispered.

"With pleasure Mira." Sonic insisted.

Sonic unzip his cargo pants and pulls out his shaft, he gently and slowly stroke it to cause it to erect to its full size. Once that is done, the blue blur then insert his shaft inside of Mirajane penetrating it slowly inside so he hurt his beloved by ramming it inside. Mirajane let out a scream feeling the hedgehog's erected shaft enter her and felt it inside her. Sonic had a concerned look on his face hoping if he did not hurt Mirajane.

"Are you ok, did I hurt you?" Sonic asked with concerned.

"No. You did not hurt me its just big and its my first time so please continue." Mirajane answered looking over her shoulder to Sonic.

"Oh OK. I'll go easy on you and be gentle with this since I know this is your first time. Understand?"

Mirajane nodded in response. Sonic slowly start to thrust himself concentrating his composure not wanting to harm or hurt Mirajane any way possible. The demon takeover wizard felt pain coming inside her from Sonic's thrusts going in gently. During his gentle and slow thrusts, Mirajane suddenly felt pain turning into pleasure fading away the pain which it is building up satisfaction. She start to let out a soft moan from her lips feeling Sonic rubbing inside her sensually to her desire.

"Uh... I've been waiting for this moment with you Sonic." Mirajane said while moaning.

"You have?" Sonic inquired.

"Yes... I want to have this first time with you to make it special for us."

"I see. Let's make it very special together shall we?"

"Yes."

Sonic resume to thrust his hips this time he increase his speed going in a normal pace. Mirajane look over her shoulder as her body start to rock from Sonic's thrusts and speed. She began to moan feeling the ecstasy driven inside her.

"Right there Sonic, don't stop now." Mirajane moaned.

Sonic builds up his speed increasing his pace of his thrusts, he start to groan softly feeling the pleasure coming to him and feeling Mirajane's walls of her womanhood tighten him with his thrusts. He grab hold on Mirajane's hips bending her a little more, Mirajane's womanhood became a little wetter from Sonic's thrusts knowing how good it is to her with his normal thrusts. She rest her arms on the counter of the bar moaning in delight even resting her head on the counter with her arms over her head and her eyes rolling backward when Sonic start building up speed.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic yes..." Mirajane moaned panting in excitement.

"Mira... you're squeezing me so tight and it feels good so good inside of you." Sonic groaned.

"Faster Sonic... please go faster for me."

"As you wish beloved."

Sonic increase the speed of his pace thrusting faster inside Mirajane's womanhood. Her love juices start to drip on the floor of her orgasms, she became wetter of the excitement and the ecstasy altogether into one and Mirajane sure enjoy it with Sonic. Sonic kept on his concentration thrusting inside Mirajane with intimacy and ecstasy during the moment. Mirajane even look back over her shoulder watching Sonic thrusting, pounding his shaft inside her. Sonic hearing a lot of moans from his lover knowing she is enjoying herself at the time being so Sonic send in some powerful thrusts smacking his waist to Mirajane's plump ass making some smacking noise increasing the amount of pleasure and excitement for Mirajane.

Mirajane suddenly let out some screams from the top of her lungs moaning wildly and erotically in excitement going crazy with the pleasure. The sex continue on for several minutes, the two were closing in for their limit and closing in to their climax. The more amount of excitement was coming the more the two struggle to hold it in before climaxing. Mirajane form a goofy smile on her face looking forward with her eyes half-closed moaning and breathing heavily.

"Oh Sonic... oh Sonic I'm... ah getting close... ah ah ah..." Mirajane said between her moans and pants.

"Gah... me too Mira... I'm getting close as well..." Sonic groaned with his concentration of his thrusts.

"Cum inside me... ah ah ah... cu with me Sonic... ah ah ah..."

With more thrusting coming, Sonic pump up Mirajane one final thrusts and finally he and his lover had reach their limit and start to climax together with full and pure satisfaction releasing their love liquids together ejaculating themselves. Sonic groaned while Mirajane screamed the top of her lungs gasping in satisfaction climaxing with Sonic.

Afterward, Sonic lean down to Mirajane panting and catching his breath with Mirajane panting from the special moment those two shared together.

"That was amazing." Mirajane commented.

"Yeah... it sure was." Sonic agreed smiling with Mirajane.

"I enjoyed this special moment with you and my first time with you."

"Yeah me too Mira, I enjoyed it as well. I don't supposed that you should get back to your family."

"That's right. Should we tell everyone that we're dating now?"

"Not yet, I want to keep it a secret for a little while."

"Sure thing, I can deal with that."

"Cool."

Sonic pulls himself out of Mirajane and putting away his shaft and zipping his pants back up. Mirajane pull her panties back up and turn her attention to Sonic.

"I love you Sonic." Mirajane said.

"And I love you too Mira." Sonic responded.

Sonic pulls Mirajane and kisses her on the lips passionate, his lover even return the kiss before they break away and parted ways closing up the guild for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Three Months later...<em>

Three months had passed now that Sonic and Mirajane began dating together and sure really enjoy their love for each other and the moments they spent together as a couple. Though they kept relationship a secret and shared their moment together in private. They even continue to have sex together making their moments special and passionate sometimes erotic when the two wanted to spice things up even getting freaky in the moment of their lives.

Sonic had been going on some jobs alone and sometimes be gone for a few days while taking on S-Class jobs. Mirajane even feel worried about Sonic knowing he may not return or end up dead in the S-Class jobs knowing it can be pretty difficult to accomplished as he heart start to beep fast worried so much of her beloved lover. Lisanna even tries to cheer her sister up to stop worrying about Sonic too much before ending up in a heart attack even Lisanna doesn't know Sonic is her beloved lover which they still kept it a secret.

Right now, Sonic and Mirajane had meet up in a hotel that Sonic had purchased for. The two had begun kissing on the lips caressing each other's bodies. They're in bed together while the moment had continue on, their clothes and shoes on the floor which makes a trail to the bed and even the bed had begin to shake and move in motion and rhythm. The two had cover their bodies in bed with blankets and Mirajane had climbs on top of Sonic riding on her lover on his lap while his shaft is drenching and rubbing insider her womanhood making her moan of excitement having the sexual waves of ecstasy flowing in her body between her bounces and her hip movements.

Mirajane pressed her hands resting them on her lover's stomach while bouncing and moving her hips in a sexual manner moaning in ecstasy and satisfaction getting into the moment, her breasts jiggle and bouncing of her every movements which Sonic smiled reaching to her huge jugs and start groping to them fondling and playing with Mirajane's breasts. Mirajane bring her hands touching Sonic's hands as her lover continue to fondle with them with lust and passion she even look on to Sonic seeing him watching in amusement.

"Yes... oh Sonic give it to me." Mirajane moaned.

Sonic began thrusting himself inside his lover in rapid speed making some smack noises driving Mirajane to go crazy hearing her screaming the top of her lungs as Sonic ravaging and pounding Mirajane with full force in rapid speed. Mirajane continue to scream for a couple of minutes until Sonic stopped himself letting Mirajane takes back control resuming to bounce and move her hips some more.

Their sex continues for several more minutes, Mirajane lean forward to her lover wrapping her arms around him and Sonic wrap his hands around Mirajane groping and squeezing her ass as Mirajane continue to move her hips some more in rhythm and motion having her hips moving on itself. Mirajane tilt her head to the right having Sonic licking and kissing on her neck a little increasing the amount of excitement and pleasure for Mirajane. She begin moving her hips a little more faster knowing she's is close to her climax so was Sonic.

"Sonic... I'm cumming... I'm cumming..." Mirajane moaned.

"I'm getting close too Mira... I'm almost at my limit." Sonic groaned.

Mirajane let out a few more moans escaping from her lips moaning in delight and getting close to her limit with Sonic.

"SONIC!"

"MIRA!"

A few seconds after, Sonic and Mirajane screamed from their lips and had reach their very limit. They ejaculated themselves bursting their love liquids once more mixing them together some more. Mirajane clutched onto Sonic while climaxing with Sonic, afterward the silver hair beauty then climbs off of Sonic and snuggles with him, cuddling lovingly with her lover and Sonic wrap his arm around Mirajane smiling with her.

"That was incredible Sonic." Mirajane complimented.

"Yes it was Mira it sure was." Sonic said panting gaining his strength.

"*Giggle* I'm glad I have you to love with Sonic."

"Me too, I'm glad to have a beautiful girl like you."

"So what's next for us."

"Well I want say this: Mirajane, will you marry me?"

"What... did you said marry you?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Oh Sonic of course I will."

"But before we wed, I think its time to let everyone know that we're dating and getting married."

"Yeah that's a good idea."

Mirajane kisses Sonic on the lips and the couple drifted off asleep for the night.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

The guild in their usual routine and everything seems to be ok at first. Sonic and Mirajane came on stage to make an announcement to the guild.

"Everyone, can I have your attention for this announcement." Mirajane demanded.

The entire guild turn their attention to Mirajane and Sonic on the middle of the stage.

"What's the announcement." Makarov asked.

"To put it to it short, Sonic and I have been dating for three months and we're getting married." Mirajane announced.

"WHAT?!" the entire guild shouted in shock.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy drop their jaws in shock even Gray, Gajeel drop the metals of iron from his mouth surprised to hear this, Cana spit out her drink almost choked from her drink, Elfman and Lisanna dropped their jaws from the news that their sister had gave them and the other guild is stunned to hear this.

"That's right, I am in love with Sonic. Also to add on to that, I'm pregnant." Mirajane added.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the entire guild cried of shock.

"What? You're pregnant. How long?" Sonic asked.

"For about two weeks, I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you well this is it." Mirajane gushed out.

"I can't wait to become a father."

"SONIC!"

Sonic turn his head seeing Elfman charging up to Sonic ready to beat him up but Sonic transforms into his Volt Sonic form turning his fur into blue grey color with yellow streaks on his quills possessing lightning powers ready to fight until Mirajane stopped Elfman.

"Elfman please stop! I don't want you to harm my fiance." Mirajane commanded.

"But sis, he got you pregnant." Elfman pointed.

"Yeah but I enjoyed having my time with Sonic and I love him so much. Yeah we did it more then ten times but I'm in love with Sonic and he's not hurting me. I'm happy and have a child with him."

"Yeah... I guess you're right and sorry Sonic."

"It's cool but I can tell you this, try to pick a fight with me then I'll go Super Sonic 4 and use my Super Sonic Beam 10x on you knocking you out in five seconds. Do I make myself clear." Sonic commanded.

"Yes sir."

"Good don't mess with this hedgehog here."

"*Giggle* Now now Sonic I know Elfman can be very protective of me." Mirajane reasoned calming her fiance.

"I know but if he tries to make one false move on me then he's good as dead."

"Congratulations Mira, you're to be a wife and a mom." Lisanna congratulated.

"I know and I can't wait for the wedding." Mirajane responded.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Three weeks had passed and Sonic and Mirajane had got married and start a new life as a married couple. Sonic had Elfman to be the best man for the wedding and the groomsmen were Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. The maid of honor was Erza and the bridesmaid were Lucy, Lisanna and Juvia.

Years had passed and Sonic and Mirajane then had a baby naming their beautiful daughter Lisa. Sonic and his daughter Lisa had played together sharing fun laughs together and Mirajane watched her beloved husband and daughter having a wonderful time together making Mirajane smile to her family and smiling to her happiness with Sonic.

**There goes the first chapter and one-shot with lemons with Mirajane paired with Sonic in this story with the first chapter. New chapter will be coming up soon as it will be chapter two. Next will be Juvia Lockser. Read and Review everyone, let me know what you all think.**

**This is Lil Knuckle signing off!**


	2. Juvia Lockser

Chapter 2: Hero and the Rain

After completing a successful job, Sonic return back to the Fairy Tail guild down at Magnolia and has his own place there. Sonic finished taking a S-Class mission stopping a Kraken for ruining a cruise ship to protect the civilians the cruise ship. The job at took like four days to complete coming back to Hargeon City.

Sonic return back to the guild after a long day he had doing the S-Class quest mission and received like 800,000J as a reward for his mission. Sonic had his money in his one strap backpack and took a seat to relax at a empty table.

"Aw man it feels good to be back home." Sonic said in relief.

Sonic smiled and lay his chin on his arms sighing in relief and relax himself for the moment. He then notices a water wizard Juvia Lockser feeling very happy and smiling lovingly, she notices Sonic and walks over to him.

"Hello Sonic, Juvia is glad that you're back." Juvia greeted.

"Oh hey Juvia, what's gotten you smiling so happily. Are you and Gray are in a relationship?" Sonic asked.

"Of course and Juvia could not be more happier."

"Oh that is good its about time. I always knew you two would end up together and you two sure make such a wonderful couple."

"Thank you Sonic, Juvia appreciates that."

"*Chuckle* Well I suggest you go on ahead to meet your lover, you sure do not want to keep him waiting right?"

"That's right. Gray my darling I'm coming!"

Juvia ruched off to meet with Gray for their lunch date. Sonic smiled at the loving Juvia rushing to her date shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I guess I can make my way back home." Sonic suggested.

Sonic takes his stuff and leaves out the guild and return home to his residence and relax. Sonic sees Cana drinking and getting drunk but still the heavy drinker, Mirajane attending to the bar counter wiping the counter to keep it clean, Lucy and Levy talking, Erza eating a piece of her strawberry cake, Natsu and Happy playing together with Lisanna hanging out with them, Gajeel eating some iron to his boredom, Elfman tries manning up Jet and Droy to be a real man and the other guilds just doing their usual routines. Makarov walks over to Sonic for coming back from his mission.

"Hello Sonic, came back from your mission I see." Makarov assumed.

"Yeah and I am beat. Also I'm glad that Gray and Juvia are in a relationship, I'm happy for them." Sonic responded.

"So am I those two sure make a good couple knowing how much Juvia stalks Gray."

"Yeah like a crazed fan girl of him exactly. Anyway, I'm glad that Gray can return his feelings to her and I'm happy for them."

"So am I, you go on ahead and go home Sonic. You sure can use the rest."

"Yeah I sure can and thank you for talking to me."

"My pleasure."

Sonic smiled and leaves and exits the guild to return home. Sonic reach to his residence within minutes and making himself at home, he reach upstairs to his room and start to change. He took off his outfit and shoes putting on black and blue Nike basketball shorts, a black tank top shirt and wearing his black short socks getting comfortable and relax. He hops to the bed and passes out asleep for the rest of the day getting some shut eye knowing he hasn't gotten any sleep for four days.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

Sonic woke up after sleeping all day and night yesterday from being exhausted from the S-Class mission. Sonic stretch out his arms yawning knowing he had so much rest from yesterday.

"*Yawn* Man that was a long sleep that I had have for a long time. I sure needed that." Sonic said smiling.

Seconds after his stomach start to grumble.

"Hehehehe I guess I'm hungry, well time to fix myself some breakfast before I get ready for my day." Sonic stated.

Sonic gets up from his bed, making his bed neat and nice before heading downstairs to the kitchen and make some breakfast. Sonic cooked some pancakes with eggs and bacon and getting his grub on sipping on some orange juice with Vitamin C. After the breakfast meal, Sonic gets himself in the shower upstairs to his bathroom, refreshing himself, putting lotion on his body and deodorant on his arm pits and gets dressed on his outfit and his black extreme gear sneakers with blue and gray highlights onto them.

Sonic grabs his keys and wallet walking out and exiting his residence to head on over to the guild. Sonic took a nice walk seeing the people of Magnolia enjoying their day since it is a beautiful day out today. Sonic even listen to his MP3 player listening to **Project Pat – Life We Live **placing his headphones onto his ears. Sonic continue on walking and finally reach to the guild as it usual routine as always, hanging out, drinking and have nothing to do for now anyways.

Sonic took a seat at a empty table putting his music away seeing Mirajane coming to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, you seemed all rest up." Mirajane smiled.

"Hey yourself Mira, how are you?" Sonic asked.

"Wonderful. Juvia is sure is in a happy mood today."

"Yeah since Gray return his feelings to her she has been so happy to have Gray by her side and love him and cherish her heart to him."

"I know and I'm happy that they're a couple."

"That's why you're smiling Mira?"

"Mmm hmm. Love is in the air, do you think Natsu and Lucy would review their feelings for each other?"

"How am I suppose to know, I'm not a love connection expert. Hey speaking of which where is Lucy?"

"Oh she left before you arrive here Sonic."

"I see. By the way where is Gray, I want to go congratulate him to have someone like Juvia by his side."

"I don't know. He was here an hour ago after having an argument with Natsu like always."

"Did he left to go on a mission or something?"

"I don't think so."

"Ok well I got to go take care of errands so I'll be right back ok."

"Sure thing."

Sonic smiled and exits out of the guild to take care of errands around Magnolia. He sees Juvia preparing a picnic so Sonic walks over to Juvia.

"Juvia. I'm guessing that you're surprising Gray with a romantic picnic right?" Sonic guessed.

"That is correct. Juvia have made Gray's favorites in the basket and surprise him at his house." Juvia answered.

"Well what are you waiting for, go get him."

"Juvia will certainly will."

Juvia takes the basket and exits the guild to meet with Gray for their picnic to surprise him. Sonic begins wondering what Lucy is doing and what is Gray have been doing.

"Hmm... Maybe Gray is at his house chilling for the moment away from Natsu for awhile can't say I blame him. There isn't much to do so I'm going home." Sonic gestured leaving the guild to return home.

* * *

><p><em>Three Months Later...<em>

Juvia arrived over to Gray's place to surprise him and have a picnic date with him to surprise her Ice Mage lover. She knocks on the door hoping he would be in the room. There was no response so Juvia decide to open the door and enter inside to see if Gray is home.

"I wonder what Gray is doing?" Juvia wondered.

Moments later, there was the sound of moaning in the house catch Juvia by surprise.

"Maybe my darling Gray is working out or training?" Juvia guessed.

Her thoughts were wrong when it is a female moaning noise that shock Juvia. She headed upstairs slowly following the moans in the residence. She got closer, closer to the destination of the noise which it came from the bedroom of Gray's house. Juvia slowly and silently turn the door knob opening the door and opens it slightly to get a look of Gray. When the water mage sees the bedroom inside, her eyes went wide of shock to see Gray in bed laying on his back grunting with the blonde female with large breasts bouncing onto him with covers around them moaning in excitement and pleasure tight into their very special moment together.

Juvia could not believe her eyes to see Gray her "Darling" Gray is cheating on her with Lucy in his bed having sex with him so she gasped and drop the basket with tears flowing from her eyes witness the hurtful betrayal.

"Gray..." Juvia stuttered.

Gray and Lucy stopped, Lucy got off of Gray covering herself with blankets to see Juvia in the room heartbroken and hurt of betrayal from Gray. Gray stuttered and panicked to see Juvia like this no he had screwed up big time.

"Juvia... I can explain..." Gray reasoned.

Juvia left the room running out of the house heartbroken and start crying.

"JUVIA!" Gray called.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Sonic...<em>

Sonic is around the city taking care of errands which he decide to go grocery shopping shopping for some food and supplies back to his residence need for supply of food and supplies. Right now Sonic take a look of gallons of apple which he decide to take and some more fruit to go along with it. Sonic check with the register to purchase his selected food and supplies.

"That will be 1000j." the employee informed.

Sonic pulls out his wallet and giving the clerk 1000j to purchase his items and leaving the shop to return the goods back to his residence. The blue blur return home and putting up some food and supplies that he had purchased from the market. After spending a little time to put up the stuff, there is a knock on the door which brought Sonic by surprise and catches his attention.

"I wonder who could that be?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic walks to the entrance door of his house and answers it by opening the door and stunned to see who it is at his residence. There was Juvia in front of Sonic looking down to the ground rubbing her right arm with her left hand.

"Hey Juvia, what's going..."

Sonic did not get a chance to finish his sentence only to see Juvia bursting tears from her eyes.

"Oh crap. Juvia, what happen and why are you crying?" Sonic asked in curiosity.

"Sonic... Gray hurt Juvia, he cheated on Juvia." Juvia answered sadly.

Juvia embraced Sonic holding onto him and sobbing on his chest which had shocked Sonic.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Sonic yelled in shock.

Sonic wraps his arms around Juvia hugging her and comforting her as she sobbed onto Sonic's chest.

"Gray had some nerve to cheat on you. Juvia, I'm going to teach that ice Popsicle stripper dog a lesson about cheating on his woman." Sonic commanded.

Sonic lets go of Juvia and he then rushes on over to Gray's house to confront him and face him, Juvia followed Sonic on pursuit knowing things is about to get real.

Sonic reached to Gray's house and burst his door open. He sees Gray and Lucy making out together shocking Sonic in the process.

"Sonic hey what's up man." Gray greeted.

"Don't hey me Gray, you cheated on Juvia with Lucy here!" Sonic yelled.

"Let me explain Sonic..."

"Sonic please calm down..." Lucy reasoned Sonic.

"Forget that, Gray I'm going to beat the hell out of you and you are going to apologize to Juvia." Sonic countered.

"I never wanted to be with Juvia in the first place, I want Lucy and that's the girl I want all this time." Gray confessed.

"Oh you're five seconds away for me to beat you. Let me ask you this, why didn't you tell Juvia to that you don't want here?"

"It's none of your business Sonic."

"It became my business when you cheated on a good friend of mine and I don't play that. Prepare to get your ass beat Gray and I'm going to teach you about not cheating."

"Fine I'll tell you! She's too clingy and stalks me in the guild like a crazy psychotic person. I liked Lucy better than Juvia."

"So that's it then just throw away a good lady right here for Lucy then?"

"That's right and I truly love too."

"I don't tolerate people who hurt my friends and gets away with it. With that being said, I'm going to beat your ass and teach you a lesson about hurting and betraying your girlfriend!"

"**Ice Make: Lance!**"

Gray releases ice of lances over to Sonic but Sonic use homing attack through the ice and attacked Gray against the wall. Sonic uses his fighting skills at Gray knee kicking him in the face and slamming him down to the ground as he start punching Gray numerous times at Gray beating him up and as Sonic is just about to get more further with the beating to become intense for a big beating for Gray, Juvia jumped in to stop Sonic for getting intense so she stop Sonic for beating up Gray.

"Sonic please stop, he ain't worth it. No more fighting please." Juvia begged.

Sonic stopped and nodded his head letting go of Gray. Lucy rushed over to Gray as he start spitting out blood from his mouth.

"Juvia doesn't want you to hurt Gray no longer." Juvia pleaded.

"Ok, whatever you say Juvia. I can't believe you Lucy, how dare you and Gray hurt Juvia like that in the same bed upstairs right here in your house Gray. Don't think this is over Gray because I am coming for that ass whooping and finish what I've started. Believe that!" Sonic insulted.

Sonic leaves the residence with Juvia following Sonic as he grabs Juvia's hand taking her out of the residence. Lucy rushed over to Gray to help him and comfort him.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's residence...<em>

Sonic took Juvia over to his place to hangout and comfort her anyway he can for the water wizard.

"You have a nice place Sonic." Juvia commented.

"Thanks. You can hang out here for a while or you can back to your place. It's up to you."

"No no, I would like to remain here and can use a friend."

Sonic smiled getting some drinks and bringing it to the living room and sets it on the table in front of them. Juvia embraced Sonic and start crying onto Sonic's chest. Sonic returns the hug and comfort her feeling so sorry for her.

"Just let it all out Juvia, just let it all out. I'm here." Sonic softly commanded.

Juvia sobbed and cry for hours of the terrible betrayal, Sonic kept hugging Juvia letting her cry as much she needed to which Sonic don't blame her for crying which she needed to get the pain and the sadness out. After hours of crying, Juvia eventually stopped crying, Sonic heads on to the kitchen and takes a paper towel and gives it to Juvia.

"I am so sorry to see you so hurt and betrayed by Gray." Sonic apologized.

"It's unforgivable. Juvia has never been more hurt and betrayed like that in Juvia's life. Juvia is determined to be alone for the rest of Juvia's life." Juvia sadly stated.

"Hey don't say that Juvia, I know you are hurt and heartbroken but you should never give up hope of love. There is still a guy out there that will be lucky to have a beautiful, smart, determined and a wonderful woman like you. I know it."

"*Sniff* You think so?"

"Yeah of course I do. I know it in my heart."

"Thank you Sonic, Juvia appreciates that comment and it helps Juvia."

"No problem, anything for a friend of mine. I'm still going to deal with Gray once I get my hands on him for betraying you like that and acting like a jackass and a coward for not talking to you about his true feelings for Lucy."

"I know..."

"Is there anything I can do for you. Can I fix you something to eat?"

"No, Juvia doesn't have a appetite for food."

"Want something to drink?"

"No thank you. Juvia is not thirsty."

"I understand. You can spend the night here if you like, I'll let you sleep at my bed while I take the couch."

"No. Juvia wants Sonic to sleep on his bed with Juvia."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok your wish has been granted. Anyway what do you want to do now, want to play a game of checkers or anything you want to do?"

"Would you... make love with Juvia?"

"What? Like having sex with you?"

"Yes. If that is ok?"

"Sure I'll do that but are you certain that you want to do this with me exactly?"

"Yes Juvia is certain."

"Very well then, I can accept that. Come with me and we'll get things started there in my bedroom ok."

Juvia nodded in response. Sonic takes Juvia's hands taking her to his bedroom where they can start their moment together. The two had enter the bedroom and Sonic closes the door and turn his attention to the water mage. He walks towards to Juvia pulls her close to him and pressed his lips against her lips. Juvia moaned from the kiss with her eyes went wide from this and when sonic get to the kiss still pressing his lips to hers, Juvia suddenly gives in closing her eyes and returns the kiss. She even wraps her arms around Sonic holding on to the hedgehog during their kiss.

Their kiss went from passionate to erotic as they start to get exotic and freaky at the moment for minutes until Sonic breaks the kiss and kisses Juvia by her neck, his hands eventually slides slowly down to her derriere and begin to grope squeezing her butt shocking Juvia and even earn a moan from the water mage.

"Sonic... punish Juvia some more..." Juvia begged.

"You really want it don't you?" Sonic asked.

"Yes... punish Juvia."

"As you wish Juvia."

Sonic began caressing Juvia's body while kissing his neck sending him some soft kisses to her neck keeping Juvia moaning softly in pleasure of the arousal from his kisses. Two minutes after, Sonic then finally undress her clothes and gloves reviewing her blue bra and panties even exposing her Fairy Tail guild tattoo on her left thigh reviewed to be the color light blue. Sonic examined her luscious and voluptuous hour glass figure reviewing her large breasts and cleavage. Sonic then whistle to Juvia's body as he strip off her bra and her panties.

"*Whistle* You sure are beautiful Juvia and have a smoking hot body." Sonic commented.

"Do you like it?" Juvia asked shyly.

"Yeah. Gray is a fool for cheating on a beautiful and a sexy woman like you. Enough with all of that, let's continue."

Juvia nodded in agreement so Sonic also takes off his clothes and shoes putting them to the side. He is seen now naked with Juvia and even exposing his erected shaft. Juvia examined Sonic as he took a seat on his bed with a smile on his face. Juvia walk over to Sonic and get down on her knees with Sonic looking on. Juvia takes her hand and grab Sonic's erected shaft and slowly stroke it slowly building up some arousal, Sonic start to let out a soft moan from his lips.

"Did that feel good Sonic?" Juvia asked in curiosity.

"Yeah it feels good. Don't stop, keep going." Sonic responded.

Juvia smiled and continues to stroke off Sonic's shaft giving the hedgehog a handjob moving her hand pleasing Sonic with her hand. She hear Sonic moaning some more getting excited. Sonic notice a remote next to him so he picks it up turning on his radio putting on some soft slow R&B music playing the song **Joe – All the Things (Your Man Won't Do)**. Juvia notices some music playing so she asked Sonic what is going on.

"Oh that is just some soft music playing. Thought I set the mood on for us, I hope you don't mind?" Sonic informed.

"Not at all, I seemingly like it." Juvia responded smiling.

Juvia resume on stroking off Sonic's shaft some more pleasing Sonic with her hand making the hedgehog moan in arousal. Sonic continue to moan in minutes closing in of his climax.

"Juvia... I don't think... I can do it anymore." Sonic moaned closing his eyes.

"Cum on Juvia's hand." Juvia responded.

Juvia increase her speed stroking Sonic's shaft fast a little and minutes after, Sonic grunted reaching his climax as he ejaculate himself on Juvia's hand releasing his seed. Sonic even spread his seed on Juvia's breasts shocking Juvia. She suddenly start to lick the cum off of her hands smiling knowing how good it taste to her so she licks off the remaining of Sonic's seed off of her breasts.

Afterward, Sonic then lays Juvia on her back getting on top of her in a missionary position. Before Sonic can do anything else, he look into Juvia's eyes with concerned.

"Before we continue, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop if you want since you wanted to do this with Gray knowing he hurt you?" Sonic asked with concerned.

"Yes. I do. Juvia wants this and I want to share this with you. Punish Juvia." Juvia responded looking into Sonic's eyes.

"Ok. Here we go."

Sonic begin inserting his shaft inside of Juvia's vagina penetrating himself inside. Juvia bit her lip feeling the pain of Sonic while inserting himself inside. Once he is inside of the water mage, he then thrusts his waist back and forth thrusting inside Juvia. Her body start to rock back and forth from Sonic's thrusts. She felt some pain coming to him for the short time being until it faded away turning it into pleasure so Juvia then start to moan in arousal of excitement. Sonic place his hand to Juvia's right thigh while thrusting himself.

"Uh... uh... uh... uh..." Juvia moaned.

Sonic felt himself being tighten by Juvia as her walls of her womanhood start to squeeze to his shaft during his thrusts and how good it feel to him between his thrusts continuing on with Juvia. Juvia soon wraps her legs around Sonic moaning as the hedgehog continues concentrating with his thrusts and pace. Sonic start to grunt and groan while thrusting feeling the arousal coming to him, Juvia even can feel the sexual waves coming to her with Sonic's thrusts as he builds up speed and his pace thrusting a little faster.

"Yes... oh Sonic punish Juvia harder..." Juvia moaned.

Sonic chuckle and smiled as he begin thrusting harder for Juvia like she requested, the hedgehog even start making smacking noises between his thrusts thrusting harder and even thrusting in deep inside the water mage. Juvia rolled her eyes backwards slowly as Sonic continues to thrust himself pounding his shaft inside of her womanhood faster and harder concentrating with his pace and speed hearing Juvia moaning some more and even breathing panting during his thrusts.

"Sonic is incredible. He's going to make Juvia cum..." Juvia thought while moaning.

Sonic groaned too busy pounding and ravaging Juvia some more harder and faster for several minutes with his powerful and rapid thrusts. Juvia unwraps her legs spreading them wide and spreading her arms out as her body continue rock back and forth from Sonic's rapid and powerful thrusts suddenly, Sonic let out a loud scream as he reach his limit give out one final thrust ejaculating himself spreading his seed inside of Juvia, Juvia even gasped and scream feeling Sonic reaching his limit which also she had reach her limit of course squirting out her love juice from her womanhood.

Afterward, Sonic climbs off of Juvia and gaining his strength a little bit.

"Oh man, that sure was good." Sonic commented.

"Oh Sonic..." Juvia cooed.

Sonic look on to Juvia as she gets into position crawling herself showing off her backside wiggling her butt.

"Please continue with Juvia's punishment. I want more." Juvia requested.

"You sure you more of this?" Sonic taunted.

"Yes punish Juvia some more."

"As you wish Juvia because we're going to continue this all day and there is no telling when to stop."

Sonic gets close to Juvia getting behind her smacking her butt having her yelp of shock. He then start to reinsert his shaft inside Juvia's womanhood and rams himself inside making Juvia scream. Sonic then start thrusting himself hard and fast inside of Juvia making her body rock in motion even causing the bed to shake and rattle from his thrusts. Juvia went on moaning with lust, passion and delight rolling her eyes backwards slowly grabbing the bed sheets letting Sonic have his way with the water wizard. He even start groping to her butt while thrusting and even give out a few smacks to her butt having her scream in excitement as Juvia soon enjoyed it begging Sonic to spank her some more. Sonic oblige to accept Juvia's request as he deliver some more smacks to Juvia's butt grabbing her waist while thrusting.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic yes... keep punishing Juvia, she wants it so bad." Juvia moaned.

Sonic smiled naughtily continuing ravaging and pounding Juvia some more hearing her chanted Sonic's name and moaning during his thrusts. He soon went in balls deep inside Juvia surprising her as she screams the top of her lungs with a goofy smile on her face and Sonic went on thrusting himself going in deep in every inch of her womanhood. Sonic went on like this thrusting himself faster and more harder inside Juvia for several more minutes nonstop.

Sonic rapidly thrusts inside Juvia getting right into it going faster, deeper and harder inside Juvia some more. As the blue blur continue with his powerful thrusts and speed, he then had reach his limit so he start to climax ejaculating himself once again inside of Juvia. Sonic then finally pulls himself out of Juvia and Juvia moaned softly collapsed on the bed. Sonic start to laugh softly and looking over to Juvia.

"Hey, think you can handle me all day. We're just getting started." Sonic asked.

"Yes I can, I want more of Juvia's punishment Sonic." Juvia accepted.

"Cool because its time we turn things up a notch and make it freaky."

The two continue on with their sex and their sexual moment they spent together. They had sex all day through the midnight and through the night still going at it for four days nonstop as the two continue on with their sex, they did not care what time or day it was the two were so drawn to the sex going right at it together.

After one final moment, the two finished their last moment together before finally taking a break of their everlasting nonstop sex. They even took showers together before collapsing to the bed drifting off asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

Sonic gotten himself dressed and freshen himself up once again the shower and making some breakfast. Juvia soon woke up from the smell of breakfast so she gets dressed and heads downstairs to the kitchen seeing the blue hedgehog prepared breakfast.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Sonic greeted.

"Hello and good morning to you too." Juvia responded.

"I made you your plate, is on the table."

"Oh. Thank you."

"No problem."

Juvia digs in her breakfast while Sonic had finally made his plate and joins with Juvia. Juvia then egins to speak.

"Sonic." Juvia called.

"Yeah what is it?" Sonic asked.

"I wanted to say I have feelings for someone else."

"Really, someone I know?"

"Yes and he's right in front of me."

"Wait... Me? Are you telling me that you've been fallen in love with me. How did this happen."

"It was when you comfort Juvia and had sex with her which made my feelings for you to grew stronger for you. I love you Sonic and I want to make this relationship work."

"Wow... I'm touched Juvia, I sure want to make this relationship work and give it a try."

"Really?"

"Yeah to be honest I have feelings for you as well Juvia. You are very beautiful and attractive yeah you can be clingy and protective but still you're like a protector and you mean well Juvia."

"Oh Sonic..."

Juvia jumps to Sonic and kissing him on the lips passionately before the two break away.

"Hey um... want to have sex with me again?" Sonic asked.

"Yes!" Juvia answered lovingly.

* * *

><p><em>Moments later...<em>

The two are seen kissing starting their make out session together in the bedroom. They kissed deeply with passion and love together right to the very moment of their sexual escapades, they wrestle their tongues together rubbing against each other, Sonic reach his hands down to Juvia's rear grabbing, squeezing her buttocks earning a shocking yelp from the water wizard who had felt Sonic's hands grope her butt.

"You have a nice butt Juvia." Sonic commented.

"Do you like it?" Juvia asked.

"Of course, I like it very much."

"Then Juvia's butt is all yours my darling Sonic. You can squeeze and grope it whenever you like."

Sonic smiled and continues to kiss his lover some more for several minutes until they broke away. Afterwards, they strip off their clothes which they are now to be seen naked in the room. Sonic had turn on soft mood music for himself and his lover to get their sexual moment start playing the song **Jodeci – Freek 'N You**.

Right now, Sonic took a seat on his bed seeing Juvia down on her knees sucking off the blue blur hero by sucking his shaft with her mouth. She bop her head back and forth with capacity. Sonic soon start to moan feeling the sexual waves coming to him.

"Ah.. ah... Juvia..." Sonic moaned.

"(_Pulls away from Sonic_) Does this feel good my love." Juvia asked stroking Sonic's shaft.

"Yes it does."

"Then Juvia will please you even more my darling."

Juvia went on back sucking off the hedgehog bopping her head a little faster. She had even start slurping on his shaft lovingly before sucking him off. While pleasing Sonic, she then start to increase her speed by sucking Sonic off fast even bopping her head faster in motion sucking him off hard and fast making the hedgehog moaned even more with this. The water wizard place, resting her hands on Sonic's thighs as she start to deepthroat Sonic sucking him off even harder which had the hedgehog moaned hard even shivering down his spine as Juvia continues to deepthroat her beloved for over five minutes before pulling herself away. She giggled at Sonic's face.

"Did that feel good my love?" Juvia asked.

"It... sure... did... Juvia..." Sonic stuttered in a daze.

"Juvia will please you even more with this."

With that being said, Juvia went on back deepthroat Sonic's shaft making him moan more as he shot his eyes wide open feeling Juvia's mouth pleasing him with her throat. Sonic let out a cry scream moaning so he takes his hand placing it on Juvia's head and start to thrust his hips pumping his shaft inside her mouth. Juvia is shocked at this but somehow enjoys it letting Sonic to do whatever he wants since she's all Sonic's girl now. Her eyes start to roll backwards and half-close getting her throat fucked by Sonic some more for at least eight minutes. Sonic moaned by this kept on thrusting inside his beloved then finally, Sonic deliver one more thrust and reach his limit as his balls expel ejaculating his large amount of semen inside Juvia. Her eyes went wide in shock of Sonic's large amount of semen ejaculating, she tries to pull away but Sonic pulled her hand having her drink every last bit of it while climaxing.

As Juvia drinking the semen, Sonic lets go of her and she pulls herself away as more of Sonic's semen bursting out of his shaft shooting on her face and her breasts. She licks Sonic's shaft licking the cum off of him knowing how he taste lovingly so she cleans Sonic spotless.

"Ah man... I've never been pleasured like this before." Sonic moaned.

"Juvia glad you love it Sonic now punish Juvia now." Juvia requested.

"As you wish. (_Starts to lay on his back laying his head o the pillow_) All aboard the Sonic train."

Juvia smiled and climbs on top of Sonic positioning herself on his lap so she inserts Sonic's throbbing and hardened shaft inside her womb and begins to bounce herself, moving her hips on his shaft feeling Sonic rubbing inside her. Juvia form a lovely smile on her face as she start moaning feeling the sexual waves and vibrations inside her thus she moves her hips a little faster feeling Sonic going in a little deep inside her. Sonic reach up to Juvia and gropes to her large breasts squeezing and rubbing them sensually. Juvia even moan of Sonic's hands pleasing and groping to her breasts so she brought her hands on his hands wanting him to keep going to please her breasts and so he did while moving herself hips on her lover's lap.

There were some wet smacking noise due from Juvia's hip movements as Sonic continues to grope her breasts but he had his free left hand wrap around her hip watching in amusement as Juvia continue to bounce and moving her hips. Sonic had then start making Juvia moving her hips faster so he wraps her waist with his hands moving Juvia up and down faster in motion and rhythm causing the bed to shake and move in motion and rhythm by Juvia's bounces and her hip movements, she kept moaning by this with her eyes half-close looking down at Sonic lovingly. Her hands had rested on Sonic's legs leaning backwards a little having Sonic moving her in motion faster and kept moaning in passion and delight.

"Oh Sonic... ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oh Sonic... punish Juvia more." Juvia ordered.

"As you wish beloved." Sonic accepted.

Sonic oblige to Juvia's request so he then start rapidly thrusting his shaft and his hips inside his lover's vagina in full capacity with rapid speed making smacking noises onto Juvia. Juvia had rest her hands on Sonic's chest rolling her eyes backwards smiling lovingly in excitement and in ecstasy. Juvia lean down forward to her hedgehog, kisses him on the lips passionately and lovingly as he pounds her and ravage her womb for thirty four minutes nonstop. Juvia moaned harder and breathing heavily in passion and lovingly during the rapid thrusts coming from Sonic and as Sonic deliver a few more powerful and rapid thrusts, Sonic gritted his teeth as he had finally reach his limit and start to climax inside Juvia. Juvia gasped feeling Sonic's shaft bursting his semen inside her as she collapsed on her lover, Sonic grope to her butt while climaxing and start to pant.

Juvia smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips.

"That was amazing Sonic, Juvia enjoys it once again." Juvia commented.

"Yeah. So did I. Hey instead of going back to the guild for a little while, why don't we spend time together until going back to the guild to face Gray and Lucy?" Sonic suggested.

"Juvia accepts spending time with my darling Sonic."

Sonic smiled returning it as the two lovers begin kissing, making out together not wanting to leave each other's side and continue to enjoy their time they spent together. Juvia breaks away climbs off of Sonic turning herself around facing her backside to Sonic wiggling it in front of Sonic.

"Sonic, will you please punish Juvia some more? Juvia wants it so badly." Juvia quivered.

Sonic chuckled to himself and start to grin so he heads close to Juvia smacking her butt having her yelp in surprise thus squeezing her butt and caressing her backside with a smile on his face.

"Hope you're ready Juvia because it's going to be a long day for the two of us." Sonic hoped.

"Yes I am ready to spend the rest of the day with you Sonic. Make love with Juvia as much as you like." Juvia offered.

Sonic nod in response so he reinserted his shaft inside Juvia and ram his shaft inside thrusting inside his lover once more making some more wet smacking noises having the water wizard moan in passion rolling her eyes backwards smiling lovingly and lustfully with their sexual intercourse knowing they will going to be having sex all day long.

* * *

><p><em>Few days later...<em>

_The Fairy Tail Guild..._

No one hasn't seen Sonic or Juvia in the guild for the passed few days, they haven't been at the guild for some time now. Everyone asked Gray what happen to Juvia which he did not know where Juvia is as he is secretly seeing Lucy knowing they're in a relationship and he is through with Juvia. Juvia had spent time with Sonic and even formed a relationship with him. As the guild were doing their usual routine, hanging out, socialzing, drink and having a brawl then all of sudden, two familiar characters had entered the guild which made everyone surprised of what they're seeing.

Sonic and Juvia walked inside the guild holding hands which shocking everyone including Gray and Lucy seeing Sonic and Juvia walking together.

"Sonic. You and Juvia are in a relationship?" Happy asked.

"That's right, Juvia moved on and found someone better. She moved on from Gray." Sonic responded.

"Wow I do not know what to say really."

"Isn't Gray supposed to be with Juvia?" Elfman pointed.

"Juvia has moved on from Gray and Juvia is now with Sonic and Juvia is more happier than ever." Juvia stated looking to Sonic lovingly.

"Yep that's true alright." Sonic concluded smiling.

"I am really happy for the two of you." Mirajane said smiling.

"Thanks. Speaking of which, where is Gray."

Sonic notices Gray at a table with Lucy and Erza so he then rush on over to Gray and pulls him out of his seat and deliver some punches which shocking everyone except for Juvia.

"Now I believe its time I pick up where I left off by beating you about respecting your woman that you have hurt a few days ago." Sonic stated.

"Sonic what're you doing?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh Gray didn't tell you?"

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked.

"Yeah what did Gray do to you?" Natsu asked.

"He didn't do anything to me but to Juvia of course." Sonic pointed.

"What did he do?" Erza asked.

"Gray had a nerve to cheat on Juvia with Lucy here in his bed at his place having sex with each other few days ago. Juvia caught him red handed at his place as she went to pay a visit to surprise him for a romantic picnic."

Everyone gasped in shock looking at Gray and Lucy in shock and shot glares at them for hurting Juvia. Sonic let go of Gray not wanting to beat him up and Natsu fired himself up.

"GRAY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Natsu yelled.

"THAT'S NOT MANLY AT ALL!" Elfman shouted in anger.

Natsu and Elfman began beating up Gray while Erza then start to beat up Lucy for hurting Juvia sleeping with him. Sonic smirked and look over at Juvia and walk over to her and gropes to her buttocks shocking and surprising Juvia.

"Sonic, you surprised me but Juvia likes her butt getting grope by you." Juvia blushed.

"*Chuckle* So... want to have sex again at my place?" Sonic asked.

"Yes!" Juvia squealed.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

Clothes were scattered around the bedroom and we see Sonic sitting on the bed laying on his back on his bed while Juvia is down on her knee sucking off Sonic giving him a blowjob. She had sucking on Sonic hard bopping her head back and forth in motion pleasing Sonic. She makes things a little more interesting by stop sucking off Sonic instead so she wrap Sonic's shaft with her sizable breasts moving them up and down pleasing Sonic with them giving him a paizuri. Sonic felt how soft Juvia's breasts are and smile to her.

"Ah... Juvia... your breasts... feels amazing. I sure would like to have more of this from you from now on." Sonic groaned.

Juvia stop for a moment and smile to Sonic lovingly.

"Juvia would be more happy to oblige Sonic with these." Juvia replied.

Juvia continue on with her paizuri pleasing Sonic with her breasts some more with a dazzling smile on her face. There was some pre-cum coming from Sonic's shaft as Sonic moaned from the paizuri Juvia is giving to him. Minutes passed on with the moment, Sonic moaned some more until he then start to reach his climax bursting, ejaculating himself releasing his seed on Juvia's breasts. Juvia licked the cum off her breasts and form a smile on her face. Sonic scoot on back laying his head on the pillow of the bed gesturing Juvia to come to him which she did so she climbs on top of Sonic inserting his shaft inside of her womanhood and start moving her hips on Sonic's lap resting her hands on Sonic's chest moaning with passion. The ecstasy and intimacy have drawn Sonic and Juvia into the moment was they start to moan and groan together during their sex.

Juvia increase her pace of her speed which she had begun bouncing and moving her hips on Sonic's lap some more as they are moving on their own. Sonic grope and squeezing to Juvia's firm butt groaning as he start to deliver some smacks on both of her butt cheeks having Juvia get more excited than ever.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh give it to Juvia Sonic... you're going to make Juvia cum..." Juvia moaned.

"I'm getting close too Juvia, almost there..." Sonic groaned.

"Cum with Juvia. Let's cum together Sonic, my darling."

Sonic and Juvia moaned and groan together with ecstasy and passion altogether with intimacy. Sonic pulled Juvia close to her and sucking on her breasts a little making Juvia moaned, the two even start sweating of the body heat of their sexual moment getting it on going at it together. Juvia clutch onto Sonic tightly still have her hips moving on itself bouncing and moving in motion for the next several minutes.

Finally, Sonic and Juvia let out one final scream together and start climaxing together squirting their love liquids together mixing them into one. Afterward, Juvia passionately kisses Sonic on the lips as the hedgehog responds to the kiss before breaking away.

"I love you Sonic." Juvia whispered lovingly.

"I love you too Juvia." Sonic responded letting his lover resting on his body.

* * *

><p><em>A week later...<em>

Everyone had gotten over with Gray and Lucy hurt Juvia and slept together and let it all slide. The two are still in a relationship still which they still like each other. Sonic and Juvia are still in a relationship after spending much more time together and had sex many times which Juvia enjoyed with Sonic letting him have her anyway and do whatever he wants with her and letting him touch her in public.

Right now, Sonic who is taking a nap sleeping silently for his spare time. Juvia sitting by his side smiling and gazing on her beloved as she watches Sonic sleeping very silently. Natsu notices Juvia smiling lovingly to her lover so he then ask her a question.

"Why are you smiling so much Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"Because Juvia loves Sonic so much and spending so much time with Sonic." Juvia answered.

"You sure really love Sonic don't you?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course I do, we've been spending so much time together and Juvia enjoys every last moment of it."

"So what do you guys do while spending so much time together?" Levy asked in curiosity.

"Well Sonic has never ceased to satisfied Juvia's needs."

With Juvia's answer, everyone is soon to be shocked and surprised of what they heard just now. Every male of the guild drop their jaws shocked to hear Sonic and Juvia been having sexual relations together while in a relationship. Cana pulls Juvia and demanding an explanation and every detail so does Evergreen jumping in the conversation. Sonic finally woken up from his nap and the males of the guild piled up around Sonic wanting to know every detail also between Juvia and himself.

Juvia jumped in and pulls Sonic out of the crowd after Sonic told them a few details of their sexual escapades.

"Thanks Juvia." Sonic thanked.

"Anything for my darling, let's go to Juvia's house so you can make love to Juvia once more." Juvia suggested.

"Still can't get enough of can't you? Ok then, I'm game."

Sonic and Juvia raced over to her place, closing and locking the door and begin with their sexual intercourses once again.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Three weeks had passed and Sonic and Juvia had finally got married and lived happily together. They could not been happier than ever being together and find love with each other. A few years later, they now formed a family and have a son named: Spiral. Their son has his father's eyes and his personality just like his father.

Sonic even takes his son up on his adventures while Juvia waited for her husband and son to return forming a smile on her face and had found happiness with her beloved hedgehog that she long desired for.

**There goes the second chapter of this story with Sonic paired up with Juvia Lockser to this story. Third and next chapter will be coming soon for the next one-shot chapter of this story and next will be Cana Alberona. Tune in next time everyone. Read and Review everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	3. Cana Alberona

Chapter 3: Boozed Up Hedgehog

Sonic wearing a black and blue hoodie knowing it was snowing and cold outside. Sonic had walk to his residence calling it in for the night from the guild. Sonic walked silently back to his home and just when he turn to his right, he sees the drunken brunette woman laying on the ground with empty bottles on the ground in the dark alley so Sonic then rushes on over to the woman reviewed to be Cana Alberona in the hangover from all the drinking like she always does every single day in the guild.

"Cana, what the hell have you been doing?" Sonic asked.

Cana slightly open her eyes and smiled at Sonic being drunk.

"Hey handsome, nice hoodie you got there baby." Cana said before passing out.

"Oh no I got to get you home right now so you can rest and sleep." Sonic stated.

Sonic picks up Cana by bridal style and carries her back to her home. He had reached to her home opening the door and closing it and locking it, Sonic even carries her to the bedroom upstairs and lay her down on her bed. He takes off her sandles putting them on the ground and wrap a blanket around Cana as she is still asleep being so drunk.

"Good now that she is asleep, I can take my leave so she can rest up and not acting crazy." Sonic whispered.

Sonic takes his departure and exits out the residence and return home for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Later, the next day...<em>

The guild was at their usual routine and terms. Sonic arrived to the guild hoping Cana is ok and sees her ok which made Sonic happy.

"Good she's fine and that's good enough for me." Sonic stated with a smile.

Sonic just about to have a seat at a stool until Cana notices Sonic so she approach him with a smile.

"Hey handsome." Cana greeted.

"Hey Cana, I see you're all sober up from yesterday." Sonic responded.

"Yeah and I want to say thanks for taking me home last night. Who knows what will happen to me if some random stranger finds me and have his way with me."

"Yeah you can say that alright. You got to watch out for yourself and control your drinking habits I'm serious Cana."

"I know and I'm just going through depression that's all but in other words thanks again for last night."

"No problem. I'm glad I found you in a dark alley last night so no worries."

Cana smiled and kiss Sonic on the cheek and walks away. Sonic decides to take a job request that is on the request board finding which has caught him interest in.

* * *

><p><em>Few Days Later...<em>

The blue blur had return back from his S-Class mission as he went to stop some Volcano monsters from terrorizing the island and the people of the village. Sonic returned back to Magnolia Town after taking a train from Hargeon City after coming back there by using the boat from there to the island and use the boat to Hargeon.

Sonic walk to the Guild entering inside the guild and was greeted by the few of the members, Sonic took a seat at a empty table having a little drink in his hand. He took a sip of it slightly being quiet to himself minding his business while everyone is at their usual routine like always. Sonic bothered no one so he minded his business avoiding away from brawls knowing it was getting crazy here at the guild so Sonic moved away from the brawl and took a seat at the booth letting the members of the guild continue their brawl and their fights while it continues it on. Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla even avoided the brawl not wanting to be part of it.

Sonic had decide to draw for his spare time being very creative of his drawing, he kept minding his business letting everyone attending their routine as usual and taking more sips of his drink. After minutes of drawing, Cana joins with Sonic sitting across from him holding two mugs.

"Hey cutie." Cana greeted.

"Hey Cana, what's going on?" Sonic responded turning his attention to the strongest drinker of Fairy Tail.

"Want to have a drink with me?"

"Sorry I already have a drink with me so wine is good for right now."

"Oh ok I guess more mugs for me then."

"Yeah you can say that alright."

"So what are you drawing?"

"Something random. Just couple of flames and some different things on the picture."

"Oh cool it looks really good. Also that blue flame tattoo around your forearm looks sexy on you."

"Thanks. So what brings here to my presence right now?"

"I was wondering if you like to hang out with me tonight."

"Are you trying to ask me out or something? You mentioned before that you don't any men here in the guild what you say that they have "No Class" here in the guild. Am I right or wrong?"

"Yeah... you're right but not you exactly, you are way more different than everyone here especially my dad."

"You mean Gildarts?"

"That's right."

"Figures."

"So what do you say, would you like to hang out with me? I promise I make it worth your while."

"Alright, I accept your offer."

"Cool. I'll meet you tonight then."

"Sure you do that."

Cana smiled and stood up from the seat and walks away. Sonic glance over to Cana's plump ass accidentally.

"_Huh... she got a nice ass. Wait a minute, what am I saying? There is no way I can be attracted to a drunken woman who only drinks and get herself wasted for no reason. Although, she do got a nice butt in my opinion. Damn it!_" Sonic thought.

* * *

><p><em>Later on that night...<em>

Time went by and it was night time. Cana meets with Sonic back at the booth with a smile on her face wearing her orange jacket.

"Hey there. You ready to leave?" Cana asked.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Sonic answered.

Sonic stood up from his sit taking his stuff and just about to leave with Cana until Lucy stopped them.

"Hey where are you two going?" Lucy asked.

"Just to hang out, is there a problem?" Sonic asked.

"Not at all just curious."

Sonic shrug his shoulders and leaves with Cana exiting out of the guild. They walk through town together along the way though Sonic begun asking Cana a question.

"Hey Cana, where do you think we're going?" Sonic asked.

"To my place, if you don't mind?" Cana responded asking.

"No it's fine, let's go to your house then."

Cana smiled walking with Sonic back to her place and enter inside her residence. Sonic look around the place seeing some empty bottles of liquor across the floor of the house.

"Man this girl drinks so much." Sonic thought.

"Sorry about the mess, I also drink whenever I am bored for the night with nothing to do that is why you are here."

"I... see."

Sonic takes a seat on a comfortable chair to relax. Cana had a naughty idea in her mind causing her to smile naughtily secretly.

"_Now that I have Sonic here, I can have my time with him and make him mine._" Cana thought.

"Hey, you have music of your MP3 player am I right?" Cana asked.

"That's right I even have speakers with it." Sonic responded.

"Do you mind I used it for a moment?"

"Knock yourself out."

Cana uses Sonic's stuff setting them on the table and eventually find a song while Sonic sitting on the chair wondering what Cana has in store for the blue blur. She plays some of the songs trying to find a right song that suits her just fine to start what she planned for Sonic. After serving through some songs, she had eventually found a song which playing **R. Kelly and the Public Announcement – Slow Dance**. She card wizard look over her shoulder to Sonic with a smile so when she turns around to face the blue blur, she then start to sway her hips in a sensual manner feeling the rhythm and the beat. Sonic cock her eyebrow of confusion wondering what Cana is going to do next.

Cana licked her lips and bringing her hands to her hair and raising them in the air slow swaying her hips side to side in rhythm to the song with a seductive smile on her face. She then winks at Sonic puckering her lip sending Sonic shivering down his spine during her dance. She had then start to change a song to make things more interesting by turning the song **Shake it, Bake it, Quake it (Extended Version)**. She turns back around to face Sonic as she starts to shake her body dancing to the song.

Sonic got himself stunned to see the strongest drinker dancing to the song which made her smile so she sway her hips some more then turns around facing her back at Sonic and start to shake her butt grooving and dancing with the rhythm moving her hips side to side, she even squat down a little popping her booty with rhythm rocking her hips. She then start twerking in front of Sonic looking over her shoulder and winks at him again. She let loose of a strap of her bikini top and pulls it back to her shoulder winking at him again. Sonic look at the screen breaking the fourth wall and returns back to watch Cana dancing.

Cana moving her hips around and around side to side and continues to shake her butt bringing her hands behind her head shaking her butt twerking with her eyes close and bringing her hands on her knees moving her hips some more still shaking her butt in the rhythm. Cana dance for several minutes in rhythm, she had start rocking her hips side to side again this time in front of Sonic giving him a lap dance. She then start grinding on Sonic's lap spreading his legs wide, placing her hands on her knees and grinds her buttocks on Sonic's pelvic shaking her butt on Sonic looking over her shoulder with a lustful smile on her face, circling her hips side to side a little more and stops and turns around to face Sonic and start swaying her hips rocking them some more and finally strikes a sexy pose in front of Sonic catching her breath with a smile on her face.

Sonic formed a smile on his face letting Cana know that he enjoyed watching her dance.

"Damn. You sure do got some moves." Sonic commented.

"You think so? Thank you, I thought I never had it in me well I do like dirty dancing of course." Cana responded.

"*Chuckle* I'm sure you do sweet thing. So is that why you brought me here for to see you dance?"

"Hell no. I got something else in mind."

"Meaning..."

"Oh you'll find out soon enough baby."

Cana smirked and gets down on her knees and surprised Sonic, she start to unzip and unbuttons Sonic's pants and pulls of his shaft from his blue boxers, she began to suck on it by engulf his shaft inside her mouth. Cana move, bops her head back and forth up and down in motion sucking off Sonic with a blowjob. Sonic look on feeling some vibrations of Cana's warmth mouth so he then took a moment to relax himself placing his hand on her head watching in amusement as she sucks him off hard and a little fast.

"Ah... ah ah ah ah ah ah ah... Cana..." Sonic moaned.

Cana looks up at Sonic and pulls herself away and strokes off his shaft with her hand.

"Do you like it honey?" Cana asked licking Sonic's shaft with her tongue.

"Yeah. Now kiss it for me." Sonic commanded.

Cana obeyed Sonic kisses his shaft with her lips.

"Now suck it back in." Sonic ordered.

Again Cana obeyed Sonic and engulfs his shaft in her mouth once more sucking him off some more. Sonic watches on seeing how Cana sucking him off making him moan too good. The card wizard start sucking off Sonic hard and deep by giving him a deepthroat to increase the amount of excitement for Sonic to enjoy. Sonic let out a cry feeling Cana sucking him hard with the deepthroat, it went on for a few seconds before Cana pulls herself away and continues to suck on Sonic some more. Sonic had went on moaning of ecstasy that he's receiving so far so good in the moments. Cana even had increase her speed by sucking and bopping her head faster giving Sonic more and more pleasure and ecstasy.

Minutes passed so Sonic moaned some more knowing he is about to reach his limit so Cana begin to suck on Sonic harder and faster some more pleasing Sonic some more giving him more ecstasy to feel and enjoy. Sonic close his eyes panting a little and moments after, Sonic then reaches his limit so he begin to climax reaching his limit when he ejaculate his shaft shooting, squirting out of his semen inside Cana. Cana had took it all tasting and drinking Sonic's semen knowing how much Sonic is shooting out.

Afterward, Cana pulls herself away from Sonic opening her mouth showing Sonic of his semen and drinks it down smiling at the hedgehog.

"Mmm that taste so good. Better than the alcohol that I've been drinking." Cana commented.

"That was a heated blowjob. I take it that you've done this before?" Sonic assumed.

"Yeah I did just with a few couple of hangovers I had before when I am drunk."

"I... see."

"But look on the bright side, I'm not drunk so I'm sober."

"That's a first. You want to continue this in your bedroom?"

"Mmm now you read my mind handsome."

Sonic grinned, standing up on his feet and follows Cana to the bedroom. They enters inside the bedroom opening and closing the door to get their mood started. Sonic pulls Cana close to him caressing her body, reaches his hand down to her butt and gropes, squeezing her buttocks earning a moan from Cana looking over her shoulder getting grope, she tilt her head to the right so Sonic begin to kiss her by the neck giving Cana some loving making her moan softly by the sensual excitement she's receiving by the blue blur.

Cana had then went on to kiss Sonic on the lips getting right into it, Sonic eventually returns the kiss and had his other free hand groping to Cana's butt as both of his hands squeeze and grabbing Cana's butt altogether, Sonic's sexual instincts had took control of him getting into the moment. Cana began deepening the kiss by kissing Sonic harder wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close holding onto him. The two start to tongue wrestle by french kissing, wrestle and licking their tongues, rubbing against each other creating some dominance together in the moment.

They spend like thirty eight minutes kissing nonstop and so they finally break away the kiss to gain some oxygen from the kiss. Seconds after, Sonic and Cana began to take off their clothes by stripping each other off their clothing and footwear setting them on the floor. The two are now seen naked in the bedroom so Sonic took a seat on the bed with Cana standing in front of Sonic playfully bounce her large breasts with a smile on her face.

"I'm all yours Sonic, take me." Cana demanded.

"With pleasure." Sonic accepted stroking his shaft.

And so their sex has begun together. Sonic had Cana laid on her chest with her ass up, legs spreaded wide open. Sonic place his hands on her hips as he start thrusting, pumping himself inside Cana's vagina making some smacking noise. Her body rock back and forth in motion and let out some moans escaping from her lips. She rolled her eyes backwards feeling Sonic rubbing and grinding his shaft inside her vagina causing her to moan with passion.

"Oh yes... come on, come on Sonic. Fuck me, that's it." Cana moaned.

Sonic grinned naughtily so he start to increase his speed by thrusting faster pumping his shaft inside Cana delivering powerful thrusts inside Cana and continues to do that thrusting fast pumping hard inside of Cana which made her scream in passion and lust, she roll her eyes backwards panting and moaning all in the same time going crazy by Sonic's powerful and fast pumps inside her with high capacity.

"Uh... uh... uh... UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHNNNN! OH YES... YES! Fuck me Sonic, fuck me!" Cana moaned.

Sonic kept his pace intact thrsting himself faster and harder inside Cana. Sonic deice to deliver some smacks on Cana's butt making her excited and hornier than ever, she eventually leak out her love juice reaching her orgasm from Sonic's powerful and rapid thrusts inside her so Cana grab the bed sheets moaning deep with lust and passion together forming a goofy smile on her face.

"Don't stop... don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop... YES! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS OH SONIC FUCK ME!" Cana screamed.

Sonic continue to thrust himself fast and hard for several minutes nonstop not wanting to switch positions, Cana moan so hard and deep with passion and excitement in the same time together, Cana moans kept on increasing by second after second from Sonic's thrusts sending her powerful thrusts and creating sexual waves inside her body flowing inside her, while thrusting Sonic had create making smacking noises smacking his pelvic against to her firm butt still having her body rocking back and forth in motion.

"Oh Sonic... oh Sonic I'm about to cum!" Cana blurted.

"Me too Cana." Sonic grunted.

"Sonic!"

"Cana!"

Seconds after, Sonic and Cana both reach their limits and climax together in the same time. They mix up their love liquids into one. Cana rolled her eyes smiling and gasping while climaxing with Sonic and afterward, Sonic pulls out his shaft out of Cana. Cana then lay on her stomach catching her breath from the nonstop sex. Somehow, Sonic was not done yet, he then gets close to Cana placing his shaft between her firm butt shocking and surprising Cana as she look over her shoulder, she begin to let out a soft appreciative moan from her lips smiling at Sonic.

"Go ahead Sonic, you can do whatever you want to my ass." Cana offered.

Sonic smiled and start thrusting his shaft between her butt performing a buttjob as she gropes and grabs on her butt thrusting his waist to Cana's rear. Cana let out some more soft moans from her lips closing her eyes enjoying the feel of Sonic's harden shaft rubbing between her butt. Sonic look on moaning silently with this for the time being so he increase his speed moving, thrusting his waist faster in motion even rocking Cana's body back and forth still between his thrusts for a couple of minutes then finally Sonic had reach his limit and start to squirt, shooting his amount of his cum on Cana's butt and on her back. Cana felt Sonic's warmth semen let out a soft moan so she look over her shoulder to Sonic.

"Mmm... that feels so good on me Sonic." Cana said smiling.

"You up for another round sweet thing?" Sonic asked.

"Fuck yeah."

Sonic gets off of Cana and turns herself over on her back to face him, he climbs on top of Cana in a missionary position spreading her legs wide open and begun reinsert his shaft inside of the card wizard's vagina and begun thrusting himself inside of Cana. Cana had her hands over her head, rolling her eyes and begin moaning in passion and lust. Sonic went on with his normal thrusts for the good start thrusting inside her and when a few minutes pas, he start thrusting his shaft deep and fast inside of her. Cana breathed heavily as Sonic rapidly thrusting in high capacity faster in motion so Cana wraps her arms around Sonic and pulls him close to him begging him to go deeper which the hedgehog did making some smacking noises against Cana and thus having the bed to shake in motion and rhythm from his powerful and rapid thrusts.

Cana begin kissing Sonic aggressive gaining some dominance with her eyes close, Sonic responds and returns the kiss while thrusting, there well the sounds of groaning and moaning between them as they are in ecstasy and excitement altogether getting right to the moment as time goes on. Cana never let go of Sonic so she had the hedgehog continue to dominate her, pounding and ravaging her vagina as much as he could thus she had moan deep in lust so much more while their sex continues on for several minutes, Sonic and Cana are close to reach their limit and climax one again so Sonic goes balls deep inside Cana thrusting hard making Cana scream out of excitement forcing her to break the kiss.

"YES... YES... YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS OH SONIC I'M CUMMING... I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! YES!" Cana screamed.

Sonic groaned and grunted thrusting some more inside the water wizard kept on with his pace then finally, Sonic and Cana once again reach their limit climaxing together again ejaculating their love liquids together once more.

Sonic pulls out his shaft from Cana and climbs off of Cana laying next to her in bed catching their breaths feeling exhausted.

"Wow... that was incredible." Cana blurted out.

"It sure was Cana." Sonic agreed.

"You're good and you're full of surprises you know."

"Hehehe yeah I guess I am."

"I can't even move my muscle or my body, I don't have any strength to move."

"Let's get some rest shall we?"

"Yeah... good idea. Good night Sonic."

"Good night to you too Cana."

* * *

><p><em>The Next day...<em>

Cana kept eyeing on Sonic seductively and could not stop thinking of what they did last night. She even became a little horny for Sonic knowing she want to have some fun with him once again. Cana somehow had fall in love with Sonic just could not show it to the blue blur yet so she waited for the perfect time to express her feelings towards him.

As the day went pass, Cana ask Sonic to hang out with her which he accepts her request and leave the guild to head on over to Sonic's place to hang out. Although, the two had then start having sex once again, clothes were scattered across the room and there is the sound of moaning inside the room. We see Sonic laying behind of Cana lifted up her right leg with his right hand, his left hand is at Cana's left breast which he grope onto while thrusting. The hedgehog pumping and thrusting his shaft inside her hard and deep thrusting rapidly in high capacity making Cana moan some more getting crazy and wild in the moment.

"Yes... uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh give it to me, give it to me don't stop Sonic don't stop oh baby that it, keep going. Oh yes!" Cana moaned.

Cana rolled her eyes backwards breathing heavily still getting crazy with the ecstasy and the excitement. Their intimacy start to get out of control with their sexual escapades within minutes. Sonic deliver more and more rapid powerful thrusts inside the card wizard hard and fast kept on going nonstop. Sonic had deliver more pumps inside Cana until he had then reach his limit ejaculating his semen inside Cana and pulls himself out of her finishing their sexual moment.

Afterward, Cana then climbs on top of him sitting on his lap with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sonic, there is something that I want to tell you." Cana confessed.

"Ok. Shoot." Sonic offered.

"After spending time with you and have fun with you yesterday. My feelings for you became strong and developed when I think about you. You're a wonderful, handsome, mature, responsible and a laid back guy and you're different from the guys at the guild. I love you Sonic and I would like to be yours."

"Wow... And I thought you don't date men at the guild."

"Yeah that's true but you're different and you don't involve in brawls and fights and stay true to yourself and mind your business. That's what I like about you Sonic. I would like to be yours and be your girlfriend."

"I'm touched Cana. I don't know what to say really."

"If you need to think about, I can respect that if that's ok."

"No no I feel the same way about you too Cana and I would like you to be mine."

Cana smiled, leans forward and kisses Sonic on the lips this time it was passionate and soft and breaks away the kiss.

"I love you Sonic." Cana said lovingly.

"And I love you too Cana but let's keep this a secret. I want to let everyone know when the time is right." Sonic said.

"Definitely and tell my dad that we're dating and having sex together. So we'll start thing slow but still have fun together."

"Oh yeah definitely. Hey want to go for another round?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later...<em>

Three weeks had passed and now Sonic and Cana are officially an item. They did not told anyone that they were dating. Not yet exactly. The two had been already going out on dates, spending time alone at a restaurant eating dinner, having drinks together, take a walk at the park and through the city, sharing passionate kisses on the lips, dancing together over at Cana's place or Sonic's place and of course having sex together.

The two even smiled together and hanging out together, even at the guild exactly. The members of the guild wonder why Cana would smile so much and not drinking too much exactly continue her time to spend with Sonic knowing she's all his now and his girlfriend. Whether Sonic leave for the Job, she waited for his return back to the guild and back to her. She sometimes then gets worried about Sonic for a few days hoping for Sonic to return while taking on A-Class jobs or S-Class jobs earning some big time money.

Sonic return back to the guild after completing a S-Class job on the S-Class board. Cana smiled to Sonic walking over to him and hugging him which the hedgehog returns the hug. They soon began spending time together and hanging out, Sonic even bought himself and Cana a drink for them to hang out and enjoy each other's company. The day went on as usual with everyone in the guild hanging out doing their usual routine.

Sonic decided to go on home bringing Cana with him over to his place knowing what they're going to do when they're alone together.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Clothes were scattered around the floor including the footwear, the bedroom which is Sonic's as it is Sonic's residence. Sonic sat on the bed naked laying on his back closing his eyes as he seems to be moaning softly by Cana, the card wizard is down on her knees on the floor naked also appearing to be pleasuring Sonic with her breasts moving them back and forth in motion pleasing Sonic with the vibrations. Sonic let out a wet growl as Cana squeezes his shaft with her breasts grinding to them to increase the amount of ecstasy. Sonic start to watch in amusement as Cana began moving her breasts faster in motion pleasing Sonic some more making him moan in excitement for a few minutes.

Sonic softly moan letting out some groans knowing he is about to reach his limit, Cana begin grinding and moving her breasts to Sonic's shaft faster and harder making Sonic having difficulties of holding it in much longer. Sonic had then begun gritted his teeth when he ejaculate himself as he squirt his semen on Cana's breasts leaving her a big load of his cum. She then smiled licking her lips and climbs on top of Sonic having him to scooted backwards to lay his head on the pillow. The card wizard inserts Sonic's hardened shaft inside her positioning herself on top of Sonic and bounces herself on top of the blue blur. Her hands laid rest over his shoulders moaning and groaning of the sexual excitement feelings the waves of ecstasy flowing inside her. Sonic wrap his hands around the card wizard reaching to her buttocks and start to grope them squeezing them with his hands earning some more moans from Cana so she decide to pick up the pace by moving and bouncing her hips faster and harder in motion and rhythm letting them move on its own. She close her eyes tilting her head up to the ceiling moaning and even breathing heavily of the excitement.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh yes... ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oh come on... come on Sonic... fuck me... give it to me. It feels so good inside my pussy." Cana moaned.

Cana lean down to Sonic and press her lips against her lover performing a passionate kiss on the lips, Sonic suddenly returns the kiss gradually turning their kiss erotic getting freaky and getting busy at the same time. Cana continue to move her hips some more while making out with her lover as the sex urges on for several minutes. Cana breaks the kiss holding to Sonic moving her hips faster and bouncing on Sonic's lap making smacking noise by smacking her hips on Sonic's lap and grindings onto him circling her hips side to side back and forth in motion and continue to move and bounce her hips. Sonic had then deliver some slaps on her her butt making Cana excited and hornier than ever. She knew she could not take much more if it nor hold herself any longer so does Sonic who is almost at his limit.

The two groan and moan together in ecstasy feeling the heat of the body heat together sweating a little, Sonic gropes to Cana's butt squeezing it hard with his hands as Cana continues bouncing and moves her hips faster and harder with intense force thrusting herself some more to the moment then finally, Sonic and Cana cried, screaming as the two reach their limit and climax together again squirting and ejaculating their love liquids together mixing them together once more.

After the sex, Cana laid beside of Sonic and snuggles with him in bed with a smile.

"Mmm that was fantastic and passionate." Cana commented.

"Indeed it was Cana." Sonic agreed.

"Sonic, can I let you in a little secret between me and you?"

"Of course."

"That day when you found me wasted in the alleyway and bring me home."

"What about it?"

"Well... I've been going through some depression that time."

"Oh yeah? Can you tell me what had made you feel so depressed and sad all of sudden?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yes. I want to have love and compassion not just when boys have sex with me for my body and my good looks, that's all I really want is love and I couldn't find any man that would love me just who I am and not just for sex."

"I understand."

"I was going to give up love until that day you helped me and took me home which showed how much you care about others. Sonic, I've been fallen in love with you since the day I laid my eyes on you when you join the guild and show how determined and independent you are caring for others and I admired you for that. I love you Sonic and I am in love with you truly."

"I can see that and I had a feeling you would find love. Although, I am not trying to take advantage of you or do some no class crap, I just want you to be who you are and be yourself."

"That's why I love you and admired you for that."

"And I admired you for telling me and coming clean with me of your depression. Whenever you need to talk, I'm here for you Cana."

"Sonic... I love you."

"I love you too Cana."

Cana pressed her lips against Sonic's lips, the two then start kissing, making out with each other passionately and breaks the kiss in minutes.

"I think we should tell the others about us." Cana suggested.

"I was thinking of the same thing also." Sonic agreed chuckling.

"*Chuckle* You know my dad is going to kick your ass when we tell him that we had sex multiple times."

"He can't touch me and I'm still going to beat his ass if he tries to take on me, heck I'll even go Super Sonic 4 to beat him in five seconds."

"*Giggle* That's right, you are a powerful opponent that anyone has ever faced."

"That's right let's get some sleep shall we?"

"Yeah and good night handsome."

"Good night to you too Cana."

* * *

><p><em>Next Day...<em>

The day went usual as always and the guild continue hanging out creating brawls, disastrous scenes and fights. Sonic chuckled to himself and Cana sits next to Sonic and kissing him on the lips which shock everyone who stopped what they're doing even Gildarts is total shock to see his daughter kissing Sonic the hero of the world and the powerful hedgehog in Fiore.

"Cana, why are you kissing Sonic? Are you drunk?" Gildarts asked.

"No of course not Dad, as you all can see Sonic is my boyfriend and we've been dating for like three weeks." Cana responded shocking everyone.

"What?! Sonic is this true?" Natsu asked.

"Indeed it is and that's not all exactly. There's more to it." Sonic informed.

"What is it?" Lucy inquired.

"Cana, would like to tell them?"

"Of course baby, to let you all know. Sonic and I been having sex for three weeks which we've been having sexual relations together." Cana confessed.

The male of the Fairy Tail guild drop their jaws screaming out of total absolute shock even Gildarts is shocked to hear this from Cana herself. Macao and Wakaba look at each other who were in shock as well. Cana smiled and kisses Sonic on the cheek.

"That's right Gildarts and everyone, me and Cana slept together and did not bother tell anyone until we were ready to come clean." Sonic confessed.

"I can't believe Sonic slept with Cana." Macao said in shock.

"You and me both pal." Wakaba added in shock.

"You slept with my daughter... I'm going to kick your ass for having sex with my daughter Sonic." Gildarts insulted.

"If its a fight you want then count me in." Sonic accepted turning to his Super Sonic 4.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

After the fight between Sonic and Gildarts, Sonic defeated Gildarts giving him a beating to teach Gildarts not to pick a fight with Sonic. Gildarts apologized to Sonic to try fighting him and insulting him which Sonic accepted his apology. The two shake hands and call it a truce and still remain friends, Sonic and Cana still together and still spend a lot of time together alone and still they continue to have sex once more.

Years later, the two married together and live happily with their lives. They even have a daughter named: Cornelia naming her after Cana's mother. Cana lived peacefully and happily with her beloved husband now that she have happiness in her life and enjoyed her life. She even control her drinking habits turning to be a classy woman but still she still drinks momentarily but although she is happy to be with Sonic and live happily with him and their daughter Cornelia.

**Another chapter completed everyone. Of course Cana Alberona the next girl on the list of the oneshot romance. I hope all of you enjoying the chapter and this story so far. New one will be coming soon so tune in next time as the fought chapter will be... Lucy Heartfilia**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	4. Lucy Heartfilia

Chapter 4: A Celestial's Hero

Sonic at his home that he had built in the forest gardening his garden to grow fruits and sell them for jewel. He takes care of them every day watering them and watching over them so no animals can eat Sonic's garden so he then made some security to protect his garden that he had invented.

Sonic lays on the hammock relaxing looking up at the sky enjoying his day as he decided to not to head to the guild to deal with the craziness, Natsu causing trouble and getting involve into outrageous brawls. Sonic had decide to take himself a nice little nap as everything was very peaceful to him and quiet altogether.

An hour later, Sonic had finally waking himself up from his quiet and smooth nap throughout the hour. He stretch out his arms yawning out of his sleep.

"What a wonderful night, I enjoyed that." Sonic commented smiling.

Sonc's ears perk up as he then hears some footsteps coming along.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turn his head to see a beautiful blonde girl with large breasts and a side ponytail. She wore a pink tube on with a green tank top with a skirt along and a pair of brown boots. She arrived over to Sonic's residence. It was known other than Lucy Heartfilia coming to Sonic's residence to pay him a visit.

"Sonic, are you here?" Lucy asked

"Right here." Sonic called.

Lucy sees Sonic on the hammock so she makes her way towards him.

"Hey." Lucy greeted.

"Hey yourself, what brings you here at my presence?" Sonic responded laying on the hammock.

"You wasn't at the guild all day so I figured you was at home so I thought I come by to pay a visit."

"Oh that's sweet of you. So what made you come and visit me?"

"I was hoping if…"

"If what exactly?"

"If you and me can hang out sometime. Just you and me?"

"Oh well I accept. Why don't you come inside, we can hang out there and talk."

"Really?"

"Of course Lucy, if that's ok with you."

"Yes. Yes its ok, I would love to."

Sonic smiled, getting himself out of the hammock and takes Lucy inside his residence entering inside and closing the door. Lucy look around the residence examining the area around her surroundings.

"You have a lovely home Sonic." Lucy commented.

"Thank you, I did not want to buy a house so I decided to build one and started my garden too." Sonic informed.

"You have your own garden?"

"That's right, I even sell vegetables and fruit for some money."

"That's wonderful. How is the marketing business?"

"It's going well."

"That's nice to hear."

"So what's new with you and Team Natsu?"

"You know the usual, Natsu and Gray still arguing at each other, Erza still being scary as ever, Wendy and Carla are doing wonderful and Happy still eating fish and still have the hots for Carla."

"You don't say. Good thing I'm not in a team."

"You never wanted to be any team or team up with anyone. Gajeel even wants to team with you with Lily, Cana sure would like to team up and hangout with you even Elfman."

"*Chuckle* Yeah… that is true but I prefer going solo. It's best I keep it that way. I don't like to create ruckus while doing missions and have the council blame Master Makarov."

"Yeah you have a point there Sonic. Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course you can, what's on your mind?"

"Do you maybe… one day… you would… like to… you know, team up with me on some jobs someday."

"Hmm… what caused you to ask this question?"

"Well for starters you always finished some good missions without causing any damage or wreckage like creating explosions and stuff like Natsu and you even get a bonus during your job requests."

"That's true."

"And I want that also, even everyone is trying to team up with you because you always get bonuses with your jobs earning tons of money."

"Yeah I do my job just right and even I'm the hero of the world that's why."

"So will you take me sometime while on your job that you requested?"

"Maybe depends if I need any help which I don't need any. But although I will take you up on that offer though."

Lucy smiled and hugs Sonic. Sonic had then returns the hug before letting go of her. There was a moment of silence between the two characters. Lucy on other hand smile and looks into Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic, do you mind if I give you something in return?" Lucy asked.

"Um… sure you can, what is it that you want to give me?" Sonic inquired.

Lucy lovingly smile so she pushes Sonic against his chair and getting down on her knees.

"Lucy. What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"To repay you for taking on my offer. Say it like it's a gift from me." Lucy responded.

"Oh?"

"Just sit back, relax and let me make you feel comfortable."

"If you insist then I'll accept it."

Lucy smiled. She begin to unbuttoned and unzipping Sonic's pants catching Sonic by surprise, she later pulls out Sonic's shaft from his boxers. She look towards Sonic and smiled, she start off by stroking off Sonic's shaft with her hand slowly to build some momentum causing Sonic's shaft to erect to its full size. Afterward, Lucy then start to lick off Sonic's shaft licking from bottom to top, back and forth a few times, once she licks to the top, she begin twirling her tongue licking the head of the hedgehog's shaft rapidly twirling around, circling her tongue on the head of the shaft a few times. Sonic felt this, being teased making him feel good so he had then relax letting Lucy have her fun with him to the moment. Lucy start licking Sonic's shaft some more even stroking his shaft a few more times and then came to a stop.

Sooner or later, Lucy begun to engulfing Sonic's shaft inside her mouth using her tongue to lick Sonic's shaft some more earning a light moan from Sonic himself. After that, the celestial wizard begin to suck on Sonic's shaft by bopping her head down and up sucking him off performing oral sex and giving him a blowjob to the hero. Sonic watches on placing his head on top of her head watching as Lucy work her way sucking off Sonic slurping his shaft and pleasing him to the moment. While sucking the hedgehog off, Lucy start to build momentum as she start to increase her pace by sucking on Sonic hard and bopping her head faster to bring in more excitement and increasing the teasing for Sonic to endure. Sonic felt this coming, feeling the waves of ecstasy flowing in his body by Lucy's blowjob. Sonic on other hand tilt his head up sitting himself back with his eyes close moaning of excitement. Lucy turn things up a notch as she start to push herself down a little more pushing Sonic's shaft down to her throat giving Sonic a deepthroat which shock Sonic, catching off guard that made him lose control so he let out some moans from his lips knowing how good it felt to him.

"Ah… oh my goodness YES!" Sonic moaned.

Lucy let Sonic's shaft sit in her throat for a mere seconds before pulling herself away out of Sonic's shaft. There was a string of saliva formed on Sonic's shaft and from her mouth and more saliva on Sonic's shaft. Lucy licked her lips taking a moment to catch her breath. Seconds later, she resume on sucking off Sonic's shaft some more going all in as she start to bop her head faster and sucking on Sonic even harder, slurping on his shaft making some noises for Sonic to hear and enjoy. Sonic looks on watching in amusement so he place his hand on top of Lucy's head moving her a little more faster.

"That's it Lucy that's it, keep going. Don't stop." Sonic moaned.

Lucy look up before looking back at Sonic's shaft sucking on him some more harder and faster also building arousal and excitement drawn to Sonic. The blowjob had continue on for at least seventeen minutes. Sonic let go of Lucy letting her continue her work and concentration. Lucy had her hand around Sonic's shaft as she continues to sucking, demolishing Sonic's shaft with her mouth sucking him hard and fast. She even had deep throat Sonic a few times, licking his shaft some more and stroking off his shaft as this continues on. After some more teasing, arousal and excitement which it is unstoppable to resist and bear with knowing the pleasure and the excitement is too good and too great for Sonic to endure, with a few more sucks on Sonic's shaft then finally, Sonic had then reach to his limit and start to climax. Sonic start ejaculating his shaft, bursting his semen inside of Lucy's mouth. Lucy shot her eyes wide open muffled and choked as Sonic's shaft bursting a huge amount of seed inside her mouth. Lucy try drinking it while climaxing but instead, she pulls herself away as more of Sonic's shaft still bursting more of his semen on Lucy's face. Lucy drinks down the cum and licks her lips to lick the cum off her mouth.

"Did you enjoy that Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah… it… felt… so… good…" Sonic stuttered panting after climaxing.

Lucy notice Sonic is still hard at the moment thus giving her an idea.

"Ooh you're still hard. I know how to make you all better." Lucy cooed.

Sonic cock his eyebrow wondering what will Lucy do next. Is she going to suck him off again? No. Not this time, Lucy had something else in mind. The celestial wizard went on to take off her green tank top off tossing it to the side and gets close to Sonic. She start to position her breasts, takes Sonic's shaft and inserting it between her large breasts. Sonic felt the soft melons squeezing his shaft thus having him let out a light moan from his lips. He look on seeing Lucy smiling and squeezing Sonic's shaft with her breasts with her hands.

"I'm going to make you cum so much with my breasts." Lucy purred.

With further ado, Lucy begin moving her breasts moving them up and down creating some vibrations to Sonic's shaft with her huge melons. Sonic felt this coming as the sexual waves of ecstasy coming, flowing inside his body as he felt how soft and firm Lucy's breasts are. Lucy can tell Sonic enjoys being pleased by her breasts so she squeeze his shaft with her breasts hard and moving them faster creating more vibrations. Sonic let out a high pitch moan feeling Lucy's breasts pleasing his shaft squeezing them with her melons. Lucy start grinding her breasts onto Sonic's shaft having Sonic feel them more as Lucy moving them faster. Sonic roll his eyes backwards enjoys the feel of Lucy's breasts pleasuring his shaft continuing to please Sonic some more.

Lucy notices the head of Sonic's shaft poking out of her breasts brought her to smile. She lean down and start to suck on Sonic's shaft with her mouth still moving her breasts performing more oral sex for Sonic to enjoy even more. Sonic felt Lucy's mouth sucking on his shaft while moving her breasts sandwiching his shaft with her breasts as it went on. Sonic couldn't control himself no longer so he relax, sit himself back on against the chair having Lucy to enjoy her fun with Sonic with her breasts.

The paizuri/titjob continue for twenty six minutes, the celestial wizard sucking on Sonic's shaft and so she move her breasts faster and harder for Sonic to endure and enjoy in the moment. Sonic try his best to keep himself reaching his limit and climax. Lucy wasn't going to allow that so she move her breasts harder some more and faster squeezing Sonic's shaft with them, sandwiching him more and more building momentum. Sonic let out a loud cry as he is about to reach his limit anytime soon.

"Lucy… I'm gonna… AH LUCY!" Sonic cried.

That did it, Sonic had finally reach his limit giving himself up of the unstoppable pleasure so he start ejaculating his shaft, bursting his semen on Lucy's breasts sending out a huge load of his cum. Lucy smiled sticking her tongue out as Sonic burst his seed on her face a little and on her breasts with a huge amount of his semen. Lucy smiled after Sonic's climax she start to lick the cum off her breasts and off her lips smiling at Sonic.

"Now that… felt… so… awesome…" Sonic stuttered smiling.

Lucy smiled and giggled to Sonic's words. Lucy was about to take things the next step with Sonic but something came up on her mind.

"Is something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I got to meet with Natsu, my boyfriend. I'm sorry." Lucy apologized shaking.

"It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong to me."

"I brought this on myself and lead you on like that. I'm so sorry. I need to go."

Lucy picks up her shirt and takes off leaving and exiting Sonic's cabin. Sonic cock his eyebrow wonder what just happen. He let it all slide and let it go so he then puts away his shaft, button up and zipping his pants back up and continue with his day.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Sonic had decide to head to the guild to hang out with the members of Fairy Tail. It was still at its usual routine, drinking, fighting, preaching about manliness and all of that. Sonic entered the guild, take a seat at an empty table. He takes out a sketchbook out of his bag and begin to draw on his spare time. Lucy spotted Sonic at an empty table so she gets out of her seat from the bar and walks to Sonic with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Lucy greeted.

"Hey yourself." Sonic responded not looking at Lucy.

"Do you mind I sit here with you?"

"Knock yourself out."

Lucy takes a seat across from Sonic. She frowned before speaking to Sonic.

"Sonic about yesterday…" Lucy trailed off.

"You don't need to apologize. It's ok, it was just a mistake nothing personal so you don't owe me an apology."

"Really?"

"Of course Lucy, I am not mad that you lead me on like that but you gave me a gift which it was cool with me. Besides, I am happy that you stopped yourself before going further like yesterday although it's ok. We're friends and I respect that."

"Thank you Sonic."

"No problem. I believe you need to meet with Natsu?"

"Oh that's right, he mentioned that he was going to surprise me which it will be tonight. I need to get ready for our date tonight."

Lucy got up from her seat and rushed out of the guild. Sonic smiled before going back with his drawing. Mirajane came towards Sonic with a smile on her face.

"Hello Sonic, what can I get you?" Mirajane offered.

"I'll just have water with lemon if you please?" Sonic ordered.

"Sure thing."

Mirajane walk over to the bar to get Sonic a glass of water with lemon. Sonic minded his business at the moment enjoying some alone time to himself not until Natsu chirped up and standing in front of Sonic.

"Sonic let's fight you and me right now!" Natsu demanded.

Sonic didn't bother looking straight to Natsu so he kept minding his business.

"Sonic let's fight right now!" Natsu demanded again.

Sonic finally respond to Natsu.

"Alright then, you're on." Sonic accepted the challenge.

* * *

><p><em>Later, that night…<em>

Lucy had gotten herself ready for her date with Natsu. She wore a low-cut black dress with white frills from her shoulders to her cleavage. Her hair is in a bun with two long hair strands framing down to her face. Lucy put on some perfume on, checking herself in the mirror smiling and leaves her apartment exiting out the residence. She head on to meet with her date knowing Natsu has a surprise for her.

Lucy humming herself heading to the destination to their date since Natsu made some reservations for them both. While minding her business heading to her destination then suddenly, she heard the sounds of moaning in the alley way. Lucy grew suspicious wondering what is going on so Lucy decide to check out the noises coming in the alley way. Lucy draw herself close to the noises, she suddenly hear the familiar name that caught her attention.

"Oh Natsu…"

Lucy shot her eyes wide hearing her date's name. She couldn't believe it what she hear at first but decide to find out for herself.

"_Natsu… this can't be right. This has got to be a joke._" Lucy thought.

Lucy was closer, closer to the noises in the alley way, she turn to her right following the noises. She paused herself in devastation, eyes widened in shock and hurt witnessing her date: Natsu Dragneel making out with Lisanna Strauss: Mirajane and Elfman's little sister in the alley way. Natsu kissing Lisanna by the neck creating some sensation to the animal take over mage. He even begin to caress her leg lifting her right leg with his hand giving a sensual caressing touch and Lisanna went on moaning lightly with pleasure and sensation. Lucy cover her eyes as tears start to flow down to her cheeks, she felt betrayed, lied to and hurt after witnessing what is happening now. She let out a soft sob from her lips which Natsu stopped with Lisanna. Lisanna wondered why Natsu stopped.

"Hey what's wrong, why did you stop?" Lisanna asked.

The two wizards of Fairy Tail turn their heads to the blonde celestial wizard standing there with sadness and hurt altogether. Natsu felt this and knew he had hurt Lucy just now and he was stuttering and shaking trying his best to try explaining to Lucy.

"Lucy, I can explain…" Natsu trailed off.

"How… how could you do this to me Natsu? I love you…" Lucy asked sadly.

"I stole your man Lucy, he's mine now." Lisanna taunted.

"Lucy…" Lucy called sadly.

"WE ARE DONE NATSU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR IDIOT FACE AGAIN!" Lucy shouted.

Lucy took off running crying and sobbing on her way back to her home.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's house…<em>

Lucy return back to her house storming upstairs to her bedroom and crash to her bed burying her face with the pillow and cried, sobbing on the pillow. Lucy felt betrayed and lied to by Natsu after witnessing the fire dragon slayer making out with Lisanna in the alley way. Lisanna had even smirked and finally gotten what she wanted which it was Natsu that she wanted. Lucy cried for two hours and cried herself to sleep through the night.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Lucy didn't bother going to the Fairy Tail Guild after witness the betrayal of Natsu making out with Lisanna. She did not want to see him and Lisanna so she decide to keep her distance away and not showing up to the guild. Lucy stayed in bed all saddened and heartbroken and continue to cry and sob of the pain of betrayal and the hurt she had received by the fire dragon slayer. Although, she could use a friend right about now to comfort so Lucy decide to get herself ready to start her day by heading over in the bathroom and take herself a shower.

"I know just the guy that I can see that can help me." Lucy whispered sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's Cabin…<em>

Sonic was in the lake with his boxers on swimming and cleaning himself enjoying his time swimming to himself. He swam to the surface catching his breath swimming to the ground and exiting out of the lake of the waterfalls love hearing the sounds of the waterfall. He dries himself off with the towel and putting his clothes back on and head on back to the cabin. Sonic enter back inside the cabin and start making some tea. Before Sonic would do anything while making tea, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who could it be?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic walks to the door and opens the cabin door only sees Lucy looking down at the ground rubbing her right arm. Sonic could tell by the look of her eyes and her face knowing she is sad.

"Lucy… what happen to you?" Sonic asked.

Without warning, Lucy embraced Sonic into a tight hug and start to cry on his shoulder. Sonic is stunned, shock to see Lucy like this so he went on to return the hug and comforting the celestial wizard.

"Lucy. What's wrong, why are you crying?" Sonic asked.

"He… he hurt my heart and betrayed me." Lucy sobbed.

"Who did?"

"Natsu… he and Lisanna were making out together last night."

Sonic shot his eyes wide hearing Natsu's name from Lucy, she had continue crying holding Sonic tight with the embrace. Sonic stroke Lucy's back, gently rubbing her back to comfort her softly and lightly as the blonde celestial wizard sobbed, cried for over twenties minutes. Sooner or later, Lucy stop crying and continue to sob lightly. Sonic lift her chin up brought to her to look at him in his emerald green eyes.

"Why would Natsu ever do this to you Lucy?" Sonic asked softly.

"I don't know. I've been wondering that myself." Lucy answered sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll get him once I meet him at the guild like I always do. This happen yesterday at your date?"

"Yeah. I was on my way to the restaurant that Natsu made reservations for our date. I heard some soft moaning noises coming from the alley way. I went to go check it out to see what is going on. Therefore, I see Natsu making out with Lisanna it seems like they were going to have sex or something which hurt me. Natsu betrayed my trust and my heart and he shattered it into pieces."

"That's terrible. Did Lisanna try to apologize to you?"

"No… I don't think so. She grinned at me and taunted me that she stole my boyfriend."

"My god. I can't believe this and they betrayed you just like that?"

"Yeah…"

"There are so going to pay. Don't worry, I'll get them but not today, I just got back home swimming in the lake at the waterfall."

"Oh am I interrupting you?"

"No not at all."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure thing."

Sonic let Lucy inside his cabin and shuts the door and close it. Lucy takes a seat on the couch frowning down.

"Can I get you something like some lemonade? I did made some."

"Sure I love some lemonade."

"Ok give me a moment."

Sonic heads to the kitchen pouring two glasses of homemade lemonade. He take them to the living room and hands Lucy a glass.

"Here you go Lucy." Sonic offered.

"Thank you." Lucy thanked taking the glass.

The two sip down the glass of lemonade.

"This is good." Lucy commented.

"Thank you. I always have a glass when I am having some alone time for myself." Sonic responded.

"Oh."

"So are you going to be ok Lucy?"

"I don't think so, I thought Natsu was the one for me until he cheated on me."

"So what are you going to do next?"

"Try to find someone and I am way better off without Natsu with me. We can still be friends but I can never trust him in my heart again."

"I wish you the very best of your luck Lucy."

"Thank you Sonic, you are a wonderful friend. Well Levy is still my number one best friend so that makes you the second."

"I can go along with that."

Sonic takes another sip of his glass of lemonade. Lucy frown down to the glass sighing.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Sonic asked concern.

"Sonic… there is something that I've been meaning to tell you." Lucy confessed.

"Shoot."

"Well… for some time I've been thinking about someone that I know."

"Oh?"

"When I've dated Natsu for a long time, I've been having these feelings for this person who caught and captured my heart. I thought they were all a joke but to my heart my feelings for the person are real."

"I see. Can I ask who is this person that you secretly fallen in love with?"

"Yeah certainly. The person that I've been having feelings for…"

Lucy trailed by the last moment. She turn her attention looking Sonic into his eyes bringing her answer to the blue blur hero.

"That person… is you Sonic." Lucy confessed.

"What…" Sonic trailed off.

"It's you that I have fallen in love with. I kept thinking about you and never stop thinking about you. You're the one I have fallen in love with Sonic and I want us to be together."

"I… don't know what to say Lucy. I'm flattered I'm really am."

"Sonic. I love you and I want to be with you. Forget Natsu, I want you."

"Lucy…"

Sonic trailed off by the second but he is interrupted when Lucy pressed her lips against Sonic's lips kissing him passionately. The two put their drinks down on the table. Sonic broke the kiss departing himself from Lucy a bit. He look away being stunned by the kiss from the celestial wizard. Sonic couldn't denied it no longer so the two then went on back kissing, making out with each other. The two had collapsed on the floor of the cabin making out wild and passionate getting right into the mood and moment that they are sharing together with Lucy being on top of Sonic. They deepened their kiss by kissing hard, their tongues start to wrestle, rubbing and slobbing against each other during their kiss getting too erotic by this. They start caressing to each other's bodies rubbing against each other, Sonic's hands start slide down to her rear and begin to squeeze, groping on to her butt earning a light moan from Lucy herself.

Their kiss lasted for about an hour, the two kissed nonstop, everlasting and passionate as it goes on. Finally, the two broke the kiss, departing themselves and gain some oxygen after kissing so much. Lucy and Sonic look into each other's eyes for the moment. Again the two resume kissing once more, while kissing, the two begin to strip off their own clothes and shoes during their make session. Lucy again let out some light moans as Sonic caressing her body as the two stripping off their clothes.

The two characters are seen naked inside the cabin. Lucy position herself on top of Sonic readied to insert Sonic's shaft inside her wet vagina.

"Sonic, it's my first time." Lucy confessed.

"I know and I can tell. Let's make it very passionate and special for you ok?" Sonic suggested.

"Ok."

Lucy takes Sonic's shaft and inserts it inside of her vagina, engulfing it and penetrates it inside her. Once it is completely inside, Lucy let out a high pitch scream coming from her lips. She tightened her legs around Sonic's waist and start to move herself moving herself up and down, back and forth in motion wrapping her arms around Sonic as their sex has just begun. Sonic wrapping his hands around Lucy's hips groping her butt letting Lucy concentrate with her movements. As the blonde celestial wizard moving her hips, she lets out some soft moans from her lips feeling Sonic rubbing inside her which making her feel the ecstasy and the intimacy coming along the way so she decides to move her hips a little more faster in motion.

"Oh Sonic…" Lucy moaned.

Lucy can feel the pleasure building momentum with her hip movements so she lets go of Sonic, sits herself up and start bouncing on Sonic's lap moving herself up and down in rhythm and motion. Her large breasts start to jiggle and bounce by her bounces as she bouncing on Sonic's lap. Lucy rest her hands on Sonic's chest tilting her head up to the ceiling, rolling her eyes backwards and start moaning more and more by the excitement and ecstasy. Sonic had his hands wrapping around Lucy's hips watching Lucy bouncing and moving her hips on his lap moaning with passion and delight.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… it feels so incredible." Lucy moaned.

Lucy increases the speed of her pace as she start bouncing on Sonic faster, Sonic reach his hands over to Lucy's large breasts and start grabbing them, squeezing them and fondling them while the blonde celestial wizard moan moving her hips on Sonic's lap.

"Oh Sonic… I can't control myself." Lucy moaned.

"So am I Lucy, so am I." Sonic grunted.

Their sexual instincts and lust begin taking control of their bodies letting the two have their moment together. Lucy bounce her hips faster making some smacking noises in the living room of the cabin moaning deeply with passion and excitement. Sonic groaned, feeling the sexual waves flowing inside his body so is Lucy as they can feel it together. Lucy stop bouncing on Sonic so she lean down forward to Sonic and kissing him on the lips some more. Sonic stop fondling and playing with Lucy's tits so he gropes on Lucy's butt once again. The two deepening their kiss getting erotic than ever in the heated moment.

The two had sex for thirty minutes, Lucy move her hips faster in motion holding on Sonic by wrapped her arms around Sonic still kissing him, she even moan deeply in the kiss. Lucy hold on Sonic tight to her embrace as she kept on moving her hips some more faster in motion knowing she is almost to her reach.

"Sonic… I'm going to cum…" Lucy moaned.

"So am I Lucy, I'm getting close." Sonic grunted.

"Cum with me Sonic, cum inside of me. Release it inside me."

With more and more hip movements from Lucy a few more times then suddenly the two had reach their limit, letting out their love liquids together mixing them into one. Lucy gasped, screaming as she climaxed and sonic groaned, grunted as he ejaculating his semen inside of the celestial wizard. After they climax, Lucy kisses Sonic on the lips, getting off of him, wrapping her leg around his leg cuddling with him.

"That was incredible." Lucy commented happily.

"Yes it sure was Lucy. It sure was." Sonic agreed.

"Sonic, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad that I had this special moment with you."

"So am I. Speaking of which, are you hope for another round?"

"Yes. Let's take this at your bedroom."

"Then it's settled."

Sonic prompts himself up helping Lucy up on her feet and picks up by bridal style. He carries her to the bedroom and closing the door. Sonic set Lucy down on the ground and Lucy then smiles at the blue hedgehog.

"So where do you want me?" Lucy asked sexily.

"Hmm… why don't you bend over all fours for me?" Sonic suggested.

"Of course handsome."

Lucy climbs on the bed bending herself over all fours, face down and ass up spreading her legs wide. Lucy look over her shoulder and start to slap her but, spanking her butt and wiggles her heart shape ass in front of Sonic with a smile on her face.

"Come on baby, I'm waiting. Give it to me." Lucy cooed.

Sonic grinned and walks over to the bed joins with Lucy. He strokes his shaft and penetrates himself, reinserting his harden shaft inside of Lucy's vagina and thrusts himself in and out of the celestial wizard. Lucy rolled her eyes backwards forming a goofy smile on her face being pounded by Sonic's shaft pumping inside her vagina. The hedgehog grope Lucy's butt looking down seeing her butt jiggle, bouncing by his thrusts in every thrusts building sensation and vibrations towards Lucy. Lucy grab the bed sheets gripping to them, moaning in passion and desire as she feels Sonic's shaft rubbing to her every desires, going in every inch of her vagina that making her go crazy. Her body start rocking back and forth moving in motion by Sonic's pumps as he continues to thrust inside the celestial wizard ravaging her with powerful thrusts. Lucy had start enjoying the feel of Sonic's shaft thrusting in and out of her building some stimulation and excitement along.

"Yes… yes yes yes YES! I love your cock Sonic, keep thrusting your cock inside of me. Give it to me." Lucy moaned.

Sonic smiled naughtily as he continues to ravage and pounding Lucy's vagina. He then start increasing his pace as he start thrusting faster in and out of Lucy and rocking her body faster from his rapid thrusts. Lucy moaned, rolling her eyes to the back of her head moaning in delight going crazy of the unstoppable pleasure and ecstasy. Sonic suddenly grab hold of her hips thrusting faster and deeply inside her building more momentum with the vibrations and the sexual waves. Sonic had begun smacking Lucy by her butt making Lucy yelp of excitement and pleasure.

"So spanking your butt makes you go crazy huh?" Sonic teased.

"Yes… spank me again. Uh uh uh spank me harder." Lucy requested between her moans.

"Beg for it."

"I want it, I want it right now. Please spank me Sonic, I've been a naughty wizard."

"Your wish is my command."

Sonic oblige to spank Lucy by her butt sending some more smacks, smacking her butt a little more hard having her to go crazy with the smacks. Lucy smiled lustfully, forming a goofy smile on her face as Sonic continues pounding her vagina rapidly with powerful thrusts. Lucy let out a high pitch scream from the top of her lungs moaning crazily as Sonic goes in deep, balls deep inside Lucy rapidly thrusting inside the celestial wizard's vagina hard and deep making Lucy moan some more and getting crazy and insane with the insane ecstasy that she's receiving. Sonic continue with his rapid thrusts, smacking his pelvic against Lucy's ass which causing her heart shape round ass to jiggle and bounce from every Sonic's pumps and thrusts.

Their sex had continue on for several minutes, there was the sound of moaning, groaning of the ecstasy, excitement and intimacy in the moment. Sonic continue to pound Lucy's vagina ravaging her like a wild animal. His sexual instincts still took control of him as he went on to demolish Lucy's vagina with powerful thrusts making the blonde celestial wizard screaming, moaning, chanting Sonic's name of the unstoppable excitement and pleasure altogether and Lucy is loving it every last bit of it.

"Sonic… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum…" Lucy moaned.

"So am I Lucy, I'm getting close." Sonic grunted.

Two minutes later, Sonic resume thrusting faster smacking his pelvic against Lucy's butt hard and fast and soon as Sonic deliver a few more pumps, thrusting in Lucy a little more. By the time when the blue blur deliver two or more thrusts, Sonic had then reach his limit and started to climax and so was Lucy. They ejaculate themselves, releasing their love liquids together of their limit. Both of them start to groaned together and Lucy gasped, screaming in a high pitch tone while climaxing with Sonic.

After the sex, Lucy the collapsed on her stomach so was Sonic collapsing on his back laying his head on the pillow. Lucy had a little bit of strength and energy so she snuggles with Sonic resting her head on the hedgehog's shoulder and rest her hand on Sonic's chest.

"Wow… that was incredible yet again." Lucy commented.

"Yeah… again it sure was incredible." Sonic responded.

"So… does this mean that we're an item?"

"A couple you say?"

"Yes so are you interesting to date me?"

"To your question Lucy: yes I am willing to date you and make you happy. I will never hurt you or let anyone to hurt you, betrayed your heart."

"You mean it really?"

"Of course Lucy. I love you."

Lucy shed tears from her eyes and gets on top of Sonic and kissing him on the lips passionate and tender. Sonic return and responds to the kiss so he wrap his hands around Lucy's hips. They deepening in the kiss getting right in the moment, their tongues soon intertwine with each other rubbing against each other, wrestling in the kiss before going back to their tender and passionate kiss. They kiss for twelve minutes and break away, departing for some oxygen.

"I love you Sonic." Lucy loved.

"I love you too Lucy. You want to go again?" Sonic asked.

"Yes so fuck me as much as you want as long I am with you."

"Your wish is my command beautiful."

* * *

><p><em>A Week later…<em>

It's been about a week since now Sonic and Lucy are an item and in a relationship. The two been having sexual relations with each other and have not told anyone about their relationship yet. Lucy spend the whole entire week with Sonic at the cabin, hanging out and spending time with her new beloved. They still had sex together momentarily having their "Special" moment together.

Right now, Sonic is at the lake swimming enjoying his time with his swimming since he is not afraid of the water anymore. He wore a pair of blue swimming trunks with blue flaming designs along with it. Sonic dive in the water enjoying the feel of the water for a few seconds before swimming back up to the surface to gain oxygen. He swam to the ground where his cloths are and sees Lucy in white bikini. She walk up to the wet hedgehog as she smiled looking at his girlfriend.

"Hey I didn't know you was here swimming so I thought I put on a bikini to join you." Lucy informed.

"Is that so? That's sweet of you beautiful." Sonic commented.

"*Giggle* So do you mind I join you?"

"Not at all."

Lucy smiled and enters the water of Sonic and coming close to him. They look at each other in the eyes.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Sonic asked.

"No it's just… it's special to be with you and I am glad that I am with you. I love you." Lucy responded smiling.

"And I love you too Lucy. Speaking of which, instead of swimming, wanna do it here?"

"Yes, make love to me right now."

Sonic brings Lucy close to him, pressing his lips against hers performing a passionate kiss on the lips. Lucy responds to the kiss, wrapping her arms around the hedgehog's neck. Sonic brings himself and Lucy towards the ground against it so Lucy then dives under the water and pulling down Sonic's trunks seeing his shaft erecting to its full size so she then start to engulf it with her mouth sucking him off giving Sonic oral sex as she sucks off her lover. Sonic felt this and let out some moaning from his lips as Lucy suck down his shaft under the water.

"_Ah… Lucy has gotten good with this, if she keep this up I'll climax anytime soon._" Sonic thought.

Sonic kept moaning as his beloved Lucy bopping her head faster to please her boyfriend even more so she start to rub his balls having Sonic moan even more by this. She continue with it for a few minutes, Sonic had begun ejaculating himself, bursting and shoots his semen inside of Lucy's mouth. Lucy endure it letting Sonic shoots inside her mouth as much as she can for the time being and pulls herself away from Sonic and brings herself out of the water and swallows the cum down to her throat and gain some oxygen.

Afterward, Lucy takes off her bra tossing it to the ground and let Sonic have his way with her. He start fondling with her breasts loving him massaging and fondled with her large breasts so Sonic begin to suck on them. He suck on the right breasts, licking the hard erected nipple while having his left fondling with the left breasts of Lucy. He even pinch the nipple earning a light moan from Lucy herself and Sonic went on to suck on the left breast and fondle her right breast with his right hand. Lucy wrap her hand around Sonic's head moaning lightly watching Sonic sucking and fondling her breasts for a little while.

Sonic place his face between her melons and shakes his head making some sounds that had Lucy to giggle with it. After that, Sonic gets behind of Lucy and pulls her bikini panty to the side to her right cheek of her butt and inserts his shaft inside of Lucy and begin thrusting, pumping his shaft inside of Lucy. Lucy look over her shoulder watching Sonic thrusting, pumping inside her starting their sex together. Sonic grab hold of her hips as he went on thrusting inside the celestial wizard in and out in motion concentrate with his pace. Lucy let more moans feeling Sonic pumping, pounding her vagina with her shaft in and out of her.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh fuck me Sonic." Lucy moaned.

Sonic smiled naughtily and so he start to increase his pace thrusting himself pumping his shaft in and out of her fast inside of Lucy. Her body rocking back and forth fast from Sonic's thrusts, while thrusting Sonic made the water splash during his rapid thrusts sending powerful thrusts and smacking his pelvic against Lucy's butt having it jiggle and bounce in motion from Sonic's pumps. She kept staring at Sonic looking over her shoulder as Sonic continues to demolish, ravaging Lucy still thrusting inside of her. He even gave out some smacks to her butt to increase the excitement for Lucy making her yelp and moan in passion and lust.

"Uh I love it when you spank me!" Lucy cried loving it.

Sonic smiled naughtily as he resume, went on thrusting hard and deep rapidly in Lucy's vagina some more for several minutes. Her breasts bounce, jiggle in motion as her body still rocking back and forth getting pounded by Sonic with his powerful thrusts. Sonic groaned while thrusting and Lucy continue to moan with excitement and passion. They both tried to hold on much longer as they could of their sexual moment. Their intimacy went on during their time spending together. Lucy rolled her eyes backward as Sonic went on to thrusts himself faster rapidly going in a little deep to go all out making her go crazy. When Sonic deliver a few more powerful thrusts inside the blonde celestial wizard, they both had reach their limit and start to release themselves, ejaculating their love liquids together once again. Lucy give out a goofy smile on her face after climaxing and Sonic let out a soft light groan coming from him. Sonic reach his hands and grab her breasts, pulling her close to her towards his back. Lucy turn her head looking over her shoulder and kiss Sonic on the lips passionately before they departed.

"I can't stop loving you. I enjoy having sex with you Sonic." Lucy said smiling lovingly.

"Yeah me too baby. It's been a blast." Sonic responded.

"Do you think we should head on back to the guild? We haven't been there for like a whole week and I would like to see my friends again."

"Sure thing, you can head over there right now if you like?"

"Maybe tomorrow and right now I just want to spend more time with you alone."

"Now you're making me blush."

"*Giggle* Can we continue this at your place?"

"Of course we can."

The couple exit out of the lake water, grabbing their clothes off the ground and head on back to Sonic's cabin and continue to make love with each other some more.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day…<em>

Sonic and Lucy head inside the Fairy Tail Guild entering inside as they turn their attention towards the two members. Sonic explained that he and Lucy had been hanging out together for the whole week getting to know each other a little and hang out as friends. Although, Sonic didn't want to explain everything that happen so he just play along with it not wanting to cause any drama for Lucy and Natsu and making a scene.

Lucy sat with Levy and Cana while Sonic sat at the bar having a drink of glass of water.

"So you and Sonic had been hanging out all this time?" Levy asked.

"That's right and Sonic is a very fun guy to hang out with and enjoy a good laugh." Lucy responded.

"Though I thought you were having an affair with him?" Cana pointed.

"What?! Why would you say that?"

"Just wondering."

Seconds later, Natsu ran up to Lucy and talk to her.

"Lucy, can we talk?" Natsu asked sadly.

"It's about you and Lisanna right?" Lucy guessed.

"No… I… I want you back Lucy. I didn't mean to betray you like that."

"Betray me… You HURT me Natsu. You broke my heart and betrayed my heart. I loved you and you lied to me. I don't want nothing else to do with you Natsu!"

Everyone turn their attention towards them even Sonic.

"I'm sorry Lucy. Can we talk about this over dinner?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Hell no! I don't want to be with you anymore, go back with Lisanna since you love her so much. I've found someone that loves me and makes me happy." Lucy informed.

"Who is that person?" Gray asked.

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog. Yeah I said it, Sonic is my new boyfriend and we have been having sex for the whole entire week and I loved it!"

Everyone was stunned and shock to hear this, including Natsu and Lisanna. They turn their attentions to Sonic and Sonic chuckled.

"Don't look at me everyone, it's the truth. I had sex with Lucy and she's my girlfriend." Sonic confessed truthfully.

"WHAT?! You've been having sex with Sonic, Lucy! Are you kidding me?" Natsu cried.

"That's right Natsu and I love Sonic. Anyway, you betrayed my heart when you kissed Lisanna and making out with her in the alley way." Lucy countered.

Everyone gasped in shock to hear this. Erza glared at Natsu and start pummeling him to a pulp so was Gray. Mirajane and Elfman were disappointed by Lisanna as she hurt Lucy and betrayed her friendship. Lucy smiled and walks over to Sonic, wrap her arms around Sonic and kissing him on the lips. They make out together for a few minutes before breaking away from their passionate kiss.

"Let's go to my place and have our "Private" time together?" Lucy cooed.

"Of course." Sonic accepted.

* * *

><p><em>At Lucy's place…<em>

Clothes were scattered all over the floor and the bed is seen shaking and moving in motion. Therefore, we see Sonic laying on Lucy's bed in the bedroom laying his head on the pillow and Lucy being on top of Sonic getting it on with their sexual intercourse. Lucy bounce and moving her hips on to Sonic's lap feeling Sonic's shaft pleasuring, drenching in and out of her vagina. Her breasts had start bouncing in motion of Lucy's hip movements moving up and down, back and forth in motion. Her hands rest on Sonic's chest moaning lustfully and passion of the sexual excitement.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhnnn oh Sonic… oh Sonic…" Lucy moaned.

Sonic watch in amusement watching Lucy moving herself, bouncing her hips, grinding her hips on his lap moaning still getting into the moment. He smiled as Lucy move her hips faster leaning down towards Sonic pressing her body against his while moving her hips in motion. She even kissed Sonic on the lips passionately, deepening their kiss while getting right to the moment. Sonic wrap his hands around Lucy, groping to her rear sending some smacks to her ass again making Lucy yelp in excitement.

During their sexual moment, they even hear a knock on the door which stop kissing.

"I think we should stop, someone is at the door." Sonic suggested.

"No. Stay in bed with me, forget about that. Make love to me some more." Lucy countered.

"But Lucy…"

"Shh don't ruin this moment, stay with me."

Sonic nodded in response and so they begin kissing some more as their sex urges on for the time being. It went on for several minutes, there was the sound of moaning and groaning with ecstasy flowing to both of the characters. They stop kissing as Lucy moving her hips faster bouncing on Sonic's lap hard as she can making some smacking noises along with it. Lucy kept on moaning second by second as it goes on. With more hip movements coming along and just when Lucy move her hips one last time, Sonic then start reaching his limit and start climaxing, ejaculates his semen inside of Lucy. Lucy gasped, smiling lovingly when she felt Sonic's love fluids squirting inside her so she climbs off of Sonic and snuggles up with him. The two then kiss each other one more making out together for the next few minutes before departing away from their kiss so Lucy laid her head on Sonic's shoulder and her hand resting on his chest.

"Sonic, I love you so much." Lucy loved lovingly towards Sonic.

"I love you too sweet thing." Sonic responded kissing Lucy by her forehead.

"You know, for the past the entire week I've been really enjoying the time I've spend with you. It've been so wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure of it."

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything baby."

"Can you summon Aquarius for me? I want to have a chat with her."

"Ok."

Lucy reached over to her keys and summoned Aquarius. She appears to be a mermaid with a blue fish tail and has sky blue hair. Sonic already put his boxers on and Aquarius sees Lucy.

"Why did you summoned me Lucy? I have a date with Scorpio!" Aquarius yelled.

"That's because I told her to summon you."

Aquarius turn her attention to Sonic and so he pulls her close to her and they have a little chat.

"Listen and listen good. I heard that you whipped Lucy with the riding crop and splash her every time she summoned you to fight and show some disrespectful things to her. I'm her new boyfriend and I don't tolerate that. So if you ever and I mean EVER try threatening her, attack her the next time she summons you to fight in her battles. I swear I will skin you, fry your ass up with butter on the frying pan so good and serve you to Happy. I'm sure he would love a fish tail and wonder how good you taste for a good meal. Do I make myself clear?" Sonic warned.

Aquarius gulped in fear of Sonic's warning and is shaking in fear because of Sonic. She then walk up to Lucy showing her mercy.

"Lucy, I am sorry so sorry for threatening you and attack you. You have got yourself a wonderful and devoted boyfriend and sorry for rub in about my relationship. I swear I will be good to you and treat you with the respect you deserve." Aquarius said sincerely in fear.

"That's what I like to hear, if you try to do anything funny. I will tell Sonic and he sure would love to have a great fish tail dinner." Lucy warned adding in more warnings.

Aquarius gulped in fear saying sorry and showing respect to Lucy and Sonic and scurried back to the spirit world. Lucy smiled and walks over to Sonic, wraps her arms around Sonic and kiss him on the lips.

"Thank you Sonic." Lucy thanked.

"No problem, just trying to make things right for you." Sonic responded.

"I love you."

"And I love you too. Now where were we?"

Sonic picks up Lucy and carries her back to the bed, laid her on her back and is on top of her. Lucy smiled lovingly and the two had went on kissing some more thus they begin to have sex once again.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

Everyone had known that Sonic and Lucy are in a relationship. Their relationship were so wonderful and are happy together. Everyone let go of the incident between Natsu and Lisanna since they betrayed Lucy's heart and friendship and gotten over with. Natsu and Lucy are still friends and they still go on jobs together. Sonic even goes on jobs on his own, Lucy even waits for his return. She even gets worried about Sonic for not returning back home anytime soon. Cana, Evergreen and Levy talked to Lucy about her sex with Sonic wanting to explain them every detail of their sexual escapades. Lucy smiled and told them everything and the girls giggled of Lucy's relationship with Sonc also Lucy told them that Sonic warned Aquarius for disrespecting Lucy and set her straight.

Sonic had return back from his mission which he took an S-Class job. Lucy runs over to Sonic wrapping her arms around him embracing him in a loving hug. She even smother Sonic with kisses making the blue blur smile.

"Hey let's head on back to my place so I can help you relax?" Lucy suggested.

"Sure thing." Sonic accepted.

Sonic squeeze Lucy's butt making her yelp and the two left the guild to head over to Lucy's place and have sex together.

"Lucy is so lucky." Cana said drinking her mug.

"Tell me about it." Evergreen agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Years later, Sonic and Lucy have gotten married and they brought a house together in Magnolia Town with a large backyard. They even have two kids together. A son and a daughter. They name their son Hunter: he had blue spiky hair and have the personality just like his father and have his father's eyes. They even name their daughter Layla after Lucy's mother's name. She had platinum blonde hair and have her mother's eyes.

The kids start playing together at the backyard. Sonic watching on to his kids sitting on a chair, Lucy joined in and sat on her husband's lap happily watching their kids play and having fun together. Lucy smiled happily to have happiness and having Sonic by her side as a husband and a best friend.

**Chapter 4 is complete and man what a long chapter this is. Lucy Heartfilia is the next girl for one-shot romance with Sonic. I hope you all are enjoying this story and enjoy this chapter so far. New chapter will be appearing soon so tune in next time as the next one-shot love will be Erza Scarlet.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	5. Erza Scarlet

Chapter 5: The Hero and his Knight

**Author Note: Before I get to the story, let me explain the Guest Reviewer who had asked me an interesting question. To your questions is no, there are no alternate timelines to my story, only just one-shot love and romance by each female character not an alternate timeline and no Sonic is not cheating on his wives so get the facts right.**

**Also to the other guest reviewer who repeated asked me to do a remake of my old previous story called: SSX Tour. Here is my answer, no way. No No No No No No! I am not going to do a remake on my old previous stories except for Sonic's House Party that's different so I'll think about doing a reboot to that story. That's in the past so that is not going to happen and to anyone who requested me to bring back my old stories. I am not going to do that so don't even try thinking about asking and I will decline it. I've move on with new ideas and new stories so don't try your luck to ask me to bring back or remake my old previous stories.**

**Enough with the delay now on with the story so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sonic went on an A-Class job request that he had accepted on the request board to fight off and stopping the wizard bandits for kidnapping a few woman for their schemes. Sonic wasn't going to tolerate that so he gave them a beating they sure they will never forget and heading on back to the guild after finishing with his job. Sonic rode his extreme gear board that he had invented that Tails taught Sonic how to invent and create riding through Magnolia performing tricks and grindings on the edge of the rooftops and rails on the ground. Sonic reach his destination, putting his board away and enters inside the guild.<p>

The guild was at its usual routine, the drinking, hanging out, preaching about the glory of manhood and of course brawls. Sonic heads on over to the bar counter taking a seat on a stool.

"Hi Sonic." Mirajane greeted.

"Hey Mira, can I get a glass of ice tea with lemon." Sonic ordered.

"Of course, coming right up."

Mirajane serve Sonic some ice tea with lemon like how Sonic requested and hands it over to Sonic.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked taking a sip of his glass of ice tea with lemon.

"You're welcome." Mirajane welcomed responding with a smile.

Sonic returns the smile taking another sip of his drink. Sonic turn his left sees Erza taking a seat next to him.

"Hello Sonic." Erza greeted.

"Hey Erza, what's up?" Sonic responded.

"Just returned from my job with Natsu and the others. Have you returned from your job as well?"

"Yeah fighting off the wizard bandits, saving the innocent women and teaching those crooks a lesson about snatching women for their schemes."

"*Chuckle* That's fascinating. Have you have any plans for tonight?"

"Yes I have, going on another job which I am going on an S-Class which I will be leaving in the next ten minutes."

"Maybe I would tag along with you."

"Nah I got this so I'll be going alone in other words I like to have some time to myself."

"I respect your decision. You be careful with your S-Class quest."

"Thanks Erza."

Sonic finishes his tea, gets on his feet from the bar stool and leaves exiting the guild to prepare for his S-Class quest job that Sonic had accept and took.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

Sonic return back to Magnolia after successfully finished his S-Class quest by defeating and killing the Hydra and guarding the cruise ship. Sonic enter the guild greeted by everyone sharing smiles to everyone. Erza form a smile on her face walking over to Sonic giving him a hug welcoming him back.

"Welcome back Sonic." Erza welcomed.

"Hey Erza, what's going on." Sonic responded.

"I was just only eating a piece of strawberry short cake. I am glad that you have return so how was your S-Class quest?"

"It was wonderful, I did fought a giant hydra of the sea hydra while escorting and guarding the cruise ship."

"And you had so much fun."

"Yeah. I told you I could handle it without any help."

"*Chuckle* So are you doing anything later?"

"No I don't have any plans but I'm going to go home and relax. Care to come with me to hang out?"

"I would love too."

"Cool let's get out of here so you don't have to deal with Natsu and Gray since there are arguing right now."

"Of course. Let's leave."

Sonic and Erza exit out of the guild to hang out together over at Sonic's place.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's residence…<em>

Sonic and Erza enter inside of Sonic's place closing the door. Erza took a look around and smiled examining the place.

"You have a nice home Sonic." Erza commented.

"Why thank you, I took it upon myself to decorate this place."

"It is nice."

"So you want me to fix you something?"

"No. I have something else in mind."

"What's that?"

Erza smirked, she start equipping to her blouse. The requip wizard walks over to the blue blur hero and pressed her lips against Sonic's lips starting to kiss Sonic in the process. Sonic was stunned by this coming from Erza herself, he somehow went on with it and responding to the kiss. Sonic had wrap around Erza with his hands around her waist so he pulls her close to him. Erza start deepening the kiss to make things more interesting so she wraps her arms around Sonic pulling him close as well as the two are now deepening and getting wild with their kiss.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, Sonic and Erza getting a little wild with the kiss in the moment. Sonic start to slide his hands down over to Erza's rear lifting up her skirt and gropes on her firm butt having Erza jumped and squeal from Sonic catching her off guard. She let out a soft moan closing her eyes again and returns to the kiss. After the kiss, Erza breaks away from the kiss and soon they gain some oxygen pausing the kiss.

"That was a heated kiss." Sonic stated.

"Yeah and I want more Sonic. Come on." Erza demanded.

"What wait?"

Erza wasted no time for an explanation so she drags Sonic to his bedroom and pushes his against to his bed. Erza unbutton her blouse takes it off tossing it to the side expose her large cleavage with a blue lace bra on. Erza then walks and joins Sonic to the bed getting down on her knees on the floor pushing Sonic on his back and unzips his pants and unbuttons it pulling out his shaft.

"Erza what are you doing?" Sonic asked in curiosity.

"Be like a man and enjoy it handsome." Erza countered.

Erza start off by stroking Sonic's shaft with her bare hand to make it grow to its full size. After seconds of stroking it, Erza start to lick the tip of Sonic's shaft with her tongue rapidly, twirling her tongue and licks the shaft top to bottom and bottom to top. Sonic let out a light moan from his lips feeling the arousal from the equip wizard while doing her work. Erza turn things up a notch as she start to place Sonic's shaft between her breasts. Sonic felt how soft Erza's breasts are so Erza smiled and begin to move them with her hands, squeezing the shaft with her melons in motion and rhythm. She stared at Sonic seeing and watching him moan by this making Sonic lay on his back on the bed as Erza working on with her paizuri towards Sonic.

"Ah." Sonic moaned.

"Did that feel good Sonic?" Erza cooed.

"It… it feels… wonderful." Sonic blurted out.

"Good. You're going to enjoy it even more."

Erza had begun to increase her speed and pace by moving her breasts faster building some momentum and stimulation. Sonic had received some more arousal with Erza's paizuri pleasing, teasing and rubbing his shaft with her melons squeezing his shaft. Sonic grip the bed sheets knowing he could not hold it inside him much longer all because of the excitement that Erza was giving to him by her breasts giving him a paizuri. The paizuri continue on for minutes and minutes have passed, Sonic was very close to his limit, this did not go unnoticed by Erza who seemingly smiled continuing to move and please and tease Sonic with her large breasts.

"It's ok Sonic, climax whenever you want. I will endure it as much as I like." Erza offered.

"Erza… I'm about… I'm about to… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sonic let out a cry when he suddenly reach to his limit and ejaculate himself as he burst and spread his semen on Erza's breasts and some on her face. She smiled to it and licks her lips as more of Sonic's seed burst out a little more.

"Mmm it's delicious. Did that feel wonderful even more Sonic?" Erza asked.

"Yes it sure did." Sonic responded forming a smile.

"That is wonderful, now it's my turn."

"Well what are you waiting for, get over here so I can get it to you."

Erza giggled, joins with Sonic in bed. Sonic and Erza had start kissing once more instead with the passionate and wild one, it turns out to be freaky and erotic as their bodies caressing to each other, tongue kissing and fondling with each other. Sonic start to fondle with Erza's firm ass, groping, squeeze them with his hands while kissing the S-Class requip wizard. During their kiss, the two had start to strip off of their clothing, tossing them to the side of the bed while kissing. Sonic is seen on top of Erza still kissing the S-Class wizard still getting a little erotic to the moment. After kissing, they departed from their erotic kiss to gain some oxygen.

"So are you ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I am." Erza answered.

"Cool, let's get it started then."

Sonic readied his hardened shaft penetrating himself inside of the Tatiana, he then engulfed himself completely inside of Erza earning a slight scream from Erza. Sonic asked Erza if she was ok but Erza nodded her head wanting him to go on so Sonic continue on as he push himself against Erza spreading her legs wide thrusting, pumping his shaft inside of the Titania's vagina. Erza screamed feeling the pain that Sonic is causing with each of his thrusts but moments after, the pains had turned into pleasure from Sonic's thrusts and pumps so Erza let out a few moans from her lips. Her legs start to wrap around Sonic's waist signaling him to give her more. Sonic grinned turning things up a notch as he went on to thrusts and pumps his shaft faster increasing his pace and speed by thrusting hard as he can. His pelvic start to smack against Erza with his powerful thrusts increasing the pace of his speed pumping, ravaging in Erza as long as he like. Erza start screaming and began to feel and enjoy the sexual arousal and pleasure which is making her go crazy of the incredible ecstasy that she is receiving.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… Sonic… YES! Pound me harder." Erza moaned.

"You're squeezing me tight Erza." Sonic groaned.

"Come on, fuck me."

Sonic resume on with his hard and fast thrusts pounding and ravaging Erza with his shaft thrusting pumping inside of her. Erza wrapped her arms around Sonic and pulls him close to her, they even pressed their lips together kissing very erotically as their sex continues on. Sonic continues to ravage and pounding Erza's vagina with full force, sending in powerful thrusts having Erza squeal and moan while kissing the hero of the world. The bed of the bedroom had shaking and rattle continuously from Sonic's thrusts continuing to ravage and pounding Erza with his shaft sending powerful thrusts still.

They had sex for an hour and a half. Both of them were close to their climax, Erza had released her arms and legs off of Sonic spreading them as Sonic went on to thrusts even faster knowing that he is close, getting close to his limit.

"Erza… I'm about to reach my limit." Sonic groaned.

"So am I Sonic, cum with me." Erza blurted out.

"Erza…"

"Sonic…"

"I'M CUMMING!" Sonic and Erza cried in unison.

Sonic let out one more final powerful thrusts and had then reach to his limit so did Erza. They ejaculated, squirting their love liquids together. Erza gasped while climaxing and felt Sonic's semen bursting inside her. After the climax, Sonic gets off of Erza laying on his back of the bed after their sex. Erza start to cuddle with Sonic smiling lovingly towards the hedgehog.

"That was amazing. I have not experience like that before." Erza confessed.

"I take it that it's your first time? Right?" Sonic guessed.

"Correct. That was my first time, I read a novel about sex."

"You did?"

"Yes. That was the first thing that I wanted to do."

"So I presume that you want to do a little more?"

"Yes. If you like we can have another go with me?"

"Hmm. Interesting offer so my answer is yes. I would love to and I really like you by the way."

"Wait you do?"

"Yeah. You are very attractive and beautiful. I heard about you and Jellal and I am sorry about that. I know you are not looking for love but if you like I can wait. The decision is yours."

"Wow. Sonic I have no words to say. Yes I used to fall in love with Jellal but those feelings I have for Jellal had disappeared, faded away from my heart. My heart had set off to a new connection and that connection was you. The day I met you, I have fallen in love with you. It's not because of you're a hedgehog, hero or anything. It's because of your personality, giving your life to save your friends, show courage and even do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe from hard and dangerous disasters. That is how I have fallen in love with you because of all of the wonderful and heroic things you've done in your life and your career."

"Wow. Really? I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. My heart now belongs to you and if you're willing to form a relationship with me, I would love to as long you will never leave me."

Sonic smiled to Erza, he lean forward and kisses Erza on the lips looking to her in her brown eyes.

"You have my word Erza. I promised that I will never leave you." Sonic promised.

"You promised?" Erza inquired.

"Yes, I promised."

Erza shed some tears from her eyes feeling like the weight has lifted off from her shoulders so she kiss Sonic on the lips this time it was very passionate and soft. Sonic returning and respond to the kiss and breaks away from the kiss.

"It's ok Erza, you can let it all out and cry. Cry as much as you like." Sonic offered.

Erza nodded, holding on Sonic cuddled with him and start to sob softly onto Sonic's chest. Sonic returns the hug, holding Erza close to him letting her cry softly and sobbing on his chest. He kiss Erza by her forehead signaling Erza that he will always be there for him. After minutes of crying, Erza stop crying and wipe the tears off of her face and look into Sonic.

"Thank you Sonic." Erza thanked.

"No problem, it's my pleasure." Sonic responded with a smile.

"So do you still want to go for another round?"

"You're on."

* * *

><p><em>A Month Later…<em>

A month has passed since now Sonic and Erza are an official item and a couple and formed a relationship. They had been spending a lot of time together sharing a few kisses, going on dates, spending time to their romantic moment together alone and even have sex with each other some more. The two even go on jobs together even taking of S-Class jobs also having sex there while on the job.

The both return back from the guild completing their S-Class mission successfully. They even split their cut together and Erza had a surprise for Sonic over at her place. Natsu challenged Sonic into a fight once again. Sonic transform to his Super Sonic 4 and knocked down Natsu with one hit punch straight to the face sending Natsu flying distance away from him and crashing against the wall. Sonic chuckled a bit and went on to enjoy his day, Erza even left to prepare a surprise for Sonic.

* * *

><p><em>Later, that night…<em>

Sonic arrived over to Erza's place, he sees the sign which reads:

**Sonic,**

**Come on in, the door is open and I'm upstairs. My surprise waits for you upstairs.**

**Sincerely,**

**Erza Scarlet**

Sonic shrug his shoulders, opening the door and let himself inside. He close the door, locks it notice the trail of rose pedals on the floor making a trail upstairs. Sonic follows the rose pedals upstairs and walks to Erza's bedroom. Sonic opens the door entering inside, he then sees Erza in a nurse outfit, candles lighted and the lights were dimmed. Sonic look around the place seeing his girlfriend looking seductively at the blue blur hero.

"Hello Sonic, surprised you didn't I?" Era pointed.

"Yeah… you did all of this?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. This is your extra reward during our S-Class job. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it, you sure looking fine and beautiful with that nurse outfit."

"So are you going to stand there or are you going to let me have a check up on you."

Sonic shrug why not, smiling and take off his shoes and joins with the Titania in bed. Erza strips Sonic off of his pants and his gloves off tossing them to the side. Erza pushes Sonic against his back of the bed, the Titania joins with Sonic lying next to him and wrap her leg around Sonic's leg and press her lips kissing Sonic on the lips passionately. The blue blur return and responds with the kiss kissing with his girlfriend setting their mood on and getting their fun started in the process. Their tongues start to wrestle against each other rubbing with one another getting right into the kiss.

They kiss for a few minutes until the two break away from their passionate and tender kiss. Erza then reach her hand and pulls out of Sonic's shaft from his boxer give it a soft stroke slowly with her bare hand looking into Sonic and kiss him on the lips a little.

"Looks like you don't look so good. Let me have a look." Erza purred.

Erza gets in front of Sonic stroking Sonic's shaft some more for a short time, she engulfs the head of Sonic's shaft inside her mouth so she begin bopping her head down and bringing it up going back and forth giving Sonic blowjob performing oral sex. Sonic watch on seeing how Erza sucking on her lover. Sonic became amuse from Erza seeing her looking at him with seductive eyes as she goes on to suck on Sonic's shaft. Erza start licking it with her tongue up and down swirling her tongue on the head of Sonic's shaft and rapidly licks it having Sonic shivering down to his spine.

"Ah… I believe this is one in your novel books right?" Sonic guessed.

"Correct. Sit back and relax and let your nurse do all the work." Erza chirped continuing with her magic.

Sonic lay down resting his head on the pillow watching his girlfriend to entertain and please him with the oral sex. Erza went back to suck on Sonic's shaft after spending four minutes licking his shaft. She had then increase her speed moving her head bopping faster and sucking on him hard and fast to turn things up a notch. Sonic rest his free right hand on top of Erza's head loving it so far and enjoy being pleased by his girlfriend with the blowjob giving him oral sex. Sonic form a smile on his face thus making Erza start to let out a soft moan while sucking on Sonic faster and harder, she even slurp on his shaft making some exotic noises. Sonic start to moan feeling the vibrations affecting and flowing in his body.

"Ah ah ah… Erza… if you keep this up… I'm about to burst…" Sonic moaned between his moans.

Erza look down to Sonic's shaft going on sucking him off with her mouth bopping her head faster and sucking on him harder. Sonic felt Erza's tongue rubbing his shaft while sucking on him to increase more of the vibrations and the sexual waves of ecstasy. He growled groggily enduring to it and could not control himself as more of the waves of ecstasy coming.

"Erza… ah Erza…" Sonic moaned.

The oral sex continue on for severals minutes, Erza kep finding ways to increase the excitement for her beloved to enjoy. Sonic try to hold himself a little more longer but when Erza suck on Sonic a few more times bopping her head a little more, that is when Sonic reach to his limit so he start to let himself loose climaxing as Sonic ejaculated himself, squirting out his semen inside of the Titania's mouth. Erza shot her eyes open obtaining Sonic's semen inside her mouth, she tries to pull herself away but more of her beloved's cum continue to shoot out a little more.

Erza pulls herself away from Sonic's shaft stopping from sucking on him. She then shows Sonic his seed before drinking it down to her throat. Erza then notice and realize Sonic is still hard.

"Looks like you're still hard." Erza pointed.

"Hehehe yeah it's just only the beginning." Sonic joked.

"How about you put that inside of me and shoot your load inside me."

"If you're a good nurse, I will reward you."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"*Chuckle* Now why don't you get on top of me so we can get started beautiful?"

"Gladly."

Erza kiss Sonic on the lips, the Titiania climbs on top of Sonic press her hands on Sonic's chest. She then lean down forward to Sonic and kiss him on the lips some more with Sonic respond and returning the kiss. After kissing, Erza depart away smiling lovingly to Sonic. Erza then pulls her panties to the side exposing her vagina to Sonic readied to engage to their sexual encounter. The Titania inserts her lover's shaft inside of her vagina engulfs it inside of her. Once it is in, Erza start moving and rock her hips in motion bouncing on Sonic begin with their sex. Sonic place his hands around his girlfriend's hips watching Erza moving herself on his lap with passion and delight. Erza press her hands on Sonic's chest moaning with delight and passion of pleasure.

"Uh… uh oh Sonic…" Erza moaned.

Sonic place his hands behind his head took a moment to relax himself watching Erza her body moving as her hips moving on his lap bouncing on top his with his shaft rubbing and pleasing Erza's desires and pleasing her. Erza let out some more moans from her lips with her eyes half-close feeling the waves of ecstasy flowing inside her body.

"Uh… oh Sonic… give it to me." Erza moaned.

Sonic hold Erza's hands into his watching his girlfriend moving her hips. Seconds after, Erza's hips start to move on its own because of the lust that is receiving so Erza moan some more as her hips increases its speed by moving faster. Erza lean down to Sonic and kissing him on the lips, she began to moan inside of Sonic's mouth while riding on top of Sonic and moving her hips on his lap kissing him passionately. Sonic caress Erza's body sliding down his hands and start squeeze and groping her butt earning a squeal from Erza herself felt Sonic's hands groping her derriere with his hands so Erza then deepens the kiss kissing Sonic more passionately with her boyfriend.

Sonic even return the kiss, kissing deeply with Erza. They kiss for minutes now and their sex continue for several minutes, Erza breaks the kiss as she start to circle hip hips around and around side to side increasing some more pleasure and excitement. Her hips moving faster and rocking faster back and forth in motion, the bed even start shaking, rocking back and forth in motion and rhythm. Erza roll her eyes tilting her head up looking at the ceiling with a lustful smile on her face with her eyes half-close still rolling backwards moaning crazily in ecstasy.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh yes… yes yes yes… oh Sonic… ah ah ah ah…" Erza moaned.

"Man… you're… squeezing me… hard Erza…" Sonic groaned between his moans.

"I've been a naughty nurse… I'm getting close Sonic… ah ah ah ah oh yes…"

"So am I Erza, I'm getting there."

"Cum with me, cum with your nurse girlfriend YES!"

Sonic hold Erza by her hips with his hands moving Erza a little more faster as her hips till moving some more back and forth in motion rocking her hips fast and hard on Sonic's lap. With few more thrusts, the two then reach their limit and start to climax together as they ejaculate, squirting their love juices together from climaxing. Erza even begin to gasped and scream as she climax with Sonic.

After the sex, Erza pulls out Sonic's shaft out of her vagina and collapsed on the bed laying next to Sonic to catch her breathe. Sonic chuckled and look over to his girlfriend.

"Did you enjoy it beautiful?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I did, it was incredible." Erza confessed.

Sonic smiled to Erza's response. Sonic notice he is still a hard and look over to Erza.

"Up for round two?" Sonic offered.

"Of course." Erza accepted.

"Cool but can you change in your maid outfit. I have an idea."

"Sure thing beloved."

Erza kiss Sonic on the lips and start to requipe into her maid outfit. Sonic smiled eyeing on Erza's maid outfit so Sonic then took Erza bending her over in all fours position in a doggy position. Sonic then spread her legs wide open as he got behind of Erza and stroke his shaft.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Erza asked in curiosity.

"Just wait and find out baby." Sonic smiled.

Sonic stroke his shaft a little more, he was about to insert his shaft back inside of Erza's vagina but her had a naughty idea in mind. Sonic start insert his shaft right inside of Erza's anus and rams himself inside of Erza's anal making Erza screamed out of shock, she felt Sonic's shaft shaft entered inside her anal gasped and screamed out of pain.

"*Gasp* AH! MY ASS!" Erza cried.

Sonic begun to thrust his waists, pumping his shaft back and forth in and out of his girlfriend's anal performing and engaging anal sex. Sonic groaned feeling Erza's anal squeezing him from his thrusts, Erza roll her eyes backwards as her ass start getting pounded by Sonic.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Sonic… it hurts a little. I don't think I can endure it." Erza whined.

"Don't worry, it'll wear out the pain just give it some time." Sonic groaned.

Sonic resume thrusting inside Erza's anal thrusting in and out of her still. Erza keep feeling the pain by Sonic thrusting his shaft inside of her. The pain continue on for a short time but overall it turn into pleasure making Erza moan from this and start to enjoy it. Sonic grinned by this so he begun to thrust himself faster pumping his shaft inside Erza's anal fast and a little deep.

"Looks like someone has been a bad maid and need to be punished." Sonic taunted.

"Pound my ass Sonic, keep pounding it like a real man." Erza moaned.

"Gladly."

Sonic increase his speed thrusting deeper going in deep inside Erza's anal. Sonic decide giving Erza a few slaps as he start to smack Erza's butt with his hands both of her ass cheeks turning them red from smacking them hard having Erza squeal of excitement.

"Yes… smack my ass, treat it like your slave Sonic. Keep punishing my ass." Erza moaned.

Sonic grinned and give what Erza wanted so he deliver a few more hard smacks on Erza's butt and so Sonic then thrusts his shaft fast, hard and deep inside Erza making her moan even more and squealing some more also. He even gropes on Erza's butt while thrusting inside her. Sonic decide to go balls deep inside Erza's ass making her scream chanting his name with passion and delight of ecstasy.

"YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! GIVE IT TO ME SONIC, FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS!" Erza screamed.

Sonic continuously thrusts himself, pumping his shaft inside her more and more with rapid speed thrust hard, fast and deeper with three combinations. Erza grip the bed sheets laying her head on the bed, her breasts were pushed against the bed being pounded by Sonic, her eyes rolled backwards also they were half-close and Sonic's eyes were half-close too. He was sweating because of the sexual body heat with the sex with his girlfriend even Erza start sweating of excitement, the bed even rocking, shaking back and forth in motion and rhythm from Sonic's rapid thrusts.

The sex lasted for eleven minutes nonstop. Sonic kept grinning while thrusting, the hedgehog even groan and moan while thrusting and pumping his shaft inside Erza's anal. Erza breathing heavily and moaning of the sexual excitement and getting pounded by Sonic pumping his shaft inside her anal still.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… you're going to… break me… APART!" Erza moaned.

"I'm getting close Erza, almost there." Sonic groaned.

"Cum inside my ass, spill every drop of your semen inside of my ass."

Sonic groaned as he thrusting more inside Erza still, after a few more of his thrusts in and out of Erza then suddenly, Sonic cried out as he reach his limit and start climaxing so he burst, squirting his sperm inside of Erza's anal reaching to his limit. Erza screamed feeling Sonic's cum squirting inside, shooting inside her anus.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!**" Erza screamed lovingly.

After Sonic's climax, Sonic pulls himself out of Erza and collapsed back on the bed after ejaculating. Erza spill out Sonic's semen from her anal and so she joins with Sonic and the two cuddles with each other after their sex. Erza laid her head down to Sonic's chest letting out a soft moan from her lips and smile.

"Wow, I've never experience anal before." Erza confessed.

"It… was… special." Sonic stated.

"Indeed it was my love. I enjoy it with you and I would like to try anal again."

"You do?"

"Yes if you like?"

"Sure we can do anal guy another time but right now I am exhausted."

"So am I, I could use some rest."

"Good night Erza."

"Good to you too as well."

The two share a passionate kiss together and drifted off asleep.

* * *

><p><em>A Month Later…<em>

The two continue to spend more time together enjoy each other's company. They still go on jobs together even S-Class job requests. Sonic also even tag along to help on a job with Team Natsu. The two even still go on dates together and of course have sex one more at Sonic's place or at Erza's place, plus they even meet up at a local hotel.

The guild was at their usual routine. They drink, socializing before going on jobs and also there is still brawls. Sonic and Erza walk in the guild together holding hands shocking everyone.

"Erza, you and Sonic are in a relationship?" Lucy asked.

"That's right and I love him. Plus we are getting married." Erza announced.

"WHAT!" the entire guild cried out of shock.

"Sonic, you're getting married to Erza?" Natsu repeated.

"Now that's real manly." Elfman cheered.

"Yeah I am and would you care to be my best man?" Sonic asked.

"It'll be my pleasure." Natsu accepted.

"Mirajane, would you like to be my Maid of Honor?" Erza asked.

"I would love to Erza, you and Sonic are going to make a beautiful married couple when you guys get married." Mirajane accepted.

"So when is this wedding?" Makarov questioned.

"Next month exactly. We planned to get married next month."

"WHAT!" the entire guild shouted.

"That's right, would you be honor to wed us Makarov?"

"It will be my absolute honor to you and Erza."

"I'll make the wedding plans to get ready for your wedding." Mirajane volunteered planning some plans for Sonic and Erza's wedding.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue…<em>

A month later, Sonic and Erza had gotten married together. Natsu being the best man for the wedding and the groomsmen were Gray, Elfman, Gajeel and Alzack. Mirajane the Maid of Honor and the bridesmaids were Lucy, Lisanna, Levy and Juvia. Their wedding took place at the Cathedral and had the special wedding together that planned by Mirajane herself. After the wedding, they celebrate at the guild and going crazy like always during celebrations.

Years later, Sonic and Erza had two kids, one a male hedgehog named: Spiral the Hedgehog and their red headed daughter named: Elise. Sonic watch his children playing together playing heroes as they want to be like their parents when they grow up and become heroes just like their daughter and be strong like their mother. Erza came along and joins with Sonic holding him in her arms smiling as their kids play together with joy and having fun together thus making their parents smiling happier as they enjoy being parents and having a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth chapter has been complete everybody. Erza Scarlet the next girl to have romance with Sonic (My Version). I hope you all enjoy this chapter and enjoying this story so far. More chapters will still yet to come and more girls to have romance with Sonic here in this story. Here is the list of the female characters of Fairy Tail that I had in store.<strong>

**Lisanna**

**Evergreen**

**Levy**

**Bisca**

**Ur**

**Ultear**

**Minerva**

**Yukino**

**Meredy**

**Sherry**

**Kagura**

**Jenny**

**Milianna**

**Chelia**

**Virgo**

**Aquarius**

**Those are the list of these female characters of Fairy that are in my poll. Choose which you like to see have romance with Sonic and who will be the next girl to have romance with Sonic on Chapter and on the later chapters.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	6. Lisanna Strauss

Chapter 6: The Hedgehog and the Animal Take-Over

**Here is another chapter of Hedgehog and his Fairies and this time it is ****Lisanna Strauss**** the younger sister of the Strauss Family. I hope you all can enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

Sonic rode his extreme gear board taking it for a spin from Magnolia Town to gain so air and perform numerous tricks during his spare time. Sonic had decide not to go on any job requests from the request board from the Fairy Tail guild today and just enjoy his day off taking a break from the jobs and just relax a bit. Sonic had his extreme gear glasses on riding along his board venturing around.

Sonic then gets some major air jumps jumping off of cliffs performing tricks, perfectly landed to the ground and kept on riding. Sonic spend two hours of his time riding his board and had decide to return on back to Magnolia. Sonic rode on back there for a cruising ride making him smile. He had rode through the streets of Magnolia heading back to the Fairy Tail guild before jumping off of his board back flipping and landed on the ground catching his board. Sonic then changes his board into an oval shape and puts it away in his one strap backpack and enters inside the guild.

The guild was still at its usual routine as always, talk before going on jobs, drink or start the guild brawl. Sonic head on over to the bar and take a seat on a stool.

"Hey Sonic, what can I get you?" Mirajane asked.

"How about a glass of water." Sonic requested.

"Sure."

Mirajane pour a glass of water to Sonic and hands it over to him. Sonic showed gratitude and sips down the glass.

"Hey Sonic, can I ask you a question?" Mirajane asked.

"Sure." Sonic accepted.

"Do you think Natsu and Lisanna will developed a relationship?"

"Well Lisanna sure likes Natsu so it's possible that they'll be together. If Natsu notices it exactly."

"Yeah I hope so too. So anyway, are you going on a job today?"

"Oh yeah definitely. I'll be gone for two days during on this job."

"Good luck Sonic, be careful."

"Thanks Mirajane."

Sonic stood on his feet from the bar stool getting himself ready for his job. He notices Lisanna smiling to Natsu while hanging out with Team Natsu making Sonic smile.

"I hope Natsu and Lisanna settle in with their relationship and hoping they can be together." Sonic hoped.

After getting ready for the job, Sonic had then left the guild and head over to the destination for his job.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

Sonic return back home to Magnolia Town after successfully completing the job he took from the request board. Sonic head on over to the guild to hang out and just have a drink of water before going home. Sonic enters inside of the guild, there is been a brawl which tables, bottles, mugs and everything is being thrown which one of them is heading over to Sonic so Sonic quickly dodge the mug letting it hitting against the wall. Sonic shook his head, smiling and walks over to the bar counter and take a seat at the stool.

"Hello Sonic, welcome back." Makarov greeted.

"Hello Makarov, how long has this been going on?" Sonic asked.

"A few minutes ago before you arrive."

"Oh."

"So how did the job go?"

"It was wonderful, it wasn't that so hard well it was kind of hard but it sure was fun."

"Glad to see you here back in one piece."

"Thanks. Anything happen when I was gone?"

"Well nothing much exactly but Natsu and Lisanna are in a relationship."

"Say what?! Really? About time, I was hoping that they would be together."

"Me too." Mirajane jumped in.

"Hey Mira, still radiant as ever with that beautiful smile."

"Thank you and I'm glad that Natsu and Lisanna are together. They make such a wonderful couple."

"You're telling me. Well I'm off and going home, I'll catch you guys later."

"Take care Sonic."

Sonic nod his head, grabbing his stuff and head on back home to relax and not being part of the guild brawl.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

Sonic woke up from his silent slumber so he yawned, sit himself up and stretch his arms out still yawning.

"Oh man what a wonderful sleep. I needed that." Sonic said with glee.

Sonic prompts himself up from his bed, making his bed up to be neat and walk over to the bathroom, takes himself a shower, freshens himself up with lotion and deodorant and get dress on his outfit. Sonic head downstairs to the kitchen, he heads to the fridge, getting a carbon of orange juice and pour a glass and sips it down to his throat. After a glass of orange juice, Sonic puts the orange juice away, grabs the keys of his house and exits house his residence and head to the guild. Sonic walk over to the guild minding his business. Sonic decide to climb up to a nearby rooftop and jump to rooftop after rooftop to the guild in two minutes and arrive to the guild. Sonic walk inside of the guild looking around as it was always the usual.

Sonic took a seat at a nearby table and minded his business so he decide to draw for his spare time minding his business. Team Natsu took their departure for a job until Lucy spotted Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Lucy greeted.

"Hey Lucy, what's going on?" Sonic responded.

"Want to come with us on our job?"

"I'll pass, you guys head on without me."

"If you say so then."

Lucy rushes up ahead catching up with the others exiting out of the guild. Lisanna took a seat next to Sonic.

"Hey there Sonic." Lisanna greeted.

"Hey Lisanna, you seem to be in a happy mood today." Sonic pointed.

"Of course, Natsu and I are going on our date when he gets back."

"Oh that's good to know. I happy for you both, you two make a wonderful couple."

"Thank you. So what are going to do today?"

"I don't know exactly. That reminds me, I got to take care of a few errands. So I'll catch up with you later Lisanna."

"You too."

Sonic exits out of the guild to take care of few errands that he had to deal with. Lisanna let form a smile and waited patiently for Natsu and the team to return back to the guild.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later…<em>

Sonic had finish taking of his errands to get them done never want to forget about that ever again. Sonic return back to the guild to meet on back with the others. By the time Sonic arrive back to Fairy Tail, he heard some yelling inside the guild. Sonic looks over to see Lisanna and Natsu arguing but there was a big disagreement. Sonic look on wondering what is going on.

"So you and Lucy had been seeing each other for three weeks!" Lisanna yelled.

"Yes… I love Lucy, Lisanna. I'm sorry to hurt you but my heart belongs to Lucy." Natsu sadly responded.

"I can't believe you! I loved you and this is how you hurt me and repay me! I don't want to speak to you anymore Natsu, I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

Lisanna push the crowd away leaving the guild in tears. Sonic felt sorry for Lisanna and shake his head.

"I can't believe this. I'm going home and staying out of this." Sonic said leaving the guild.

Sonic exits the guild being unnoticed by the wizards of the guild not wanting to be part of the picture. Sonic had return back home in minutes couldn't believe what had just happened between Natsu and Lisanna. Sonic didn't knew that Natsu had been dating for three weeks and had been on a secret relationship. Everyone felt sorry for Lisanna even her siblings who couldn't believe it. Sonic took his shoes off to get comfortable and prepare to make some lunch but all of sudden, there was a knock on the door catching Sonic by surprise.

"I wonder who could that be?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic walk over to the door and unlocks it, opening it to see who's knocking on the door but he gets a surprise when Lisanna stood in front of Sonic frowning down to the ground.

"Lisanna… what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

Sonic did not get an answer when Lisanna embraced Sonic into a tight, soft hug sobbing on his chest. Sonic was stunned to see Lisanna embraced him like this but instead, he pull himself together and returning the hug to comfort Lisanna.

"Shh… jet let it all out." Sonic softly said.

Lisanna cried and cried sadly from being hurt by Natsu learned he and Lucy had been dating. Sonic felt so sorry for her letting her cry her eyes out just to get the pain out of her chest. Lisanna cried for eleven minutes then stop and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Sonic for comforting me, I surely needed that and a friend to help." Lisanna thanked.

"No problem, it was my pleasure. Hard to believe that Natsu and Lucy been secretly dating." Sonic addressed.

"I know and it hurt me so much and I really liked Natsu but he has moved on and dating Lucy. I guess I don't have any love for Natsu anymore and my heart shattered into pieces."

"Mirajane told me everything that you liked Natsu and the history that you two when you guys were a little younger raising Happy together."

"Yeah we sure had that special time together but now Natsu moved with Lucy by his side."

"Hey it's going to be ok. You'll find love again so don't worry, never lose hope."

"I suppose you're right. There's always hope."

"Told you. Just got to keep your head up."

"*Smile* Yeah and thank you Sonic."

"No problem."

"Um… do you mind if I can come inside?"

"Not at all, come on in."

Sonic let Lisanna enter inside and closing the door behind them.

"I hope I didn't ruin what you was doing?" Lisanna hoped.

"No it's fine I was just only about to fix myself something to eat. Do you want some food?" Sonic offered.

"No I don't have an appetite for food and not thirsty."

"If you say so then I'll respect your answer. So you came here to talk or is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Well I have been thinking about this one person who I have interest on before I still had feelings for Natsu."

"Oh yeah? Can I ask who is it?"

"Yeah and it sure is not Gajeel."

"Gray?"

"Nope."

"Laxus?"

"Not uh."

"Is it… Jet or Droy?"

"No it's not them either."

"Well who is it then?"

Lisanna approach to Sonic close to him and looking into his emerald green eyes.

"That person is you." Lisanna confessed.

"M-Me?" Sonic repeated.

"Of course, you are very kind, you're respectable, funny, mature, laid back, independent and cute. What's not to like."

"I'm touched and I'm flattered Lisanna. I really am but are you so certain that you want to be in a relationship well… with a hedgehog like me?"

"I don't care how you look or how different you are but you're just yourself: Sonic the hedgehog and that's why I love about you. You always be yourself and follow your own path and you're your own leader."

"Really?"

"Yes and I want to start this relationship and give it a try. If you're willing to it's up to you."

Sonic think about it for a second. Sonic look over to Lisanna glancing to her knowing how beautiful she look to him and his heart start to beat a little fast so Sonic then took a deep breath and responded to Lisanna's request.

"If you want to start this relationship then I'll accept it. Besides I can't deny a beautiful Fairy Tail wizard like you." Sonic accepted.

"Really?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes."

Lisanna squealed in joy and hugged Sonic, she suddenly press her lips kissing Sonic on the lips. She waited for permission to gain entrance which stunning Sonic by this. Sonic granted Lisanna permission and responds to the kiss. Their kiss had become very passionate, soft, tender and smooth within the moment. Lisanna wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck pulling him close and deepens their kiss to make things a little more interesting. Sonic gradually accepts it so he start to caress Lisanna's body with his hands. Lisanna felt this so she pushes Sonic against the wall kissing him more and more deeply without hesitation. Sonic slide down his hands and gropes Lisanna's butt causing her to squeal and moan in Sonic's mouth during their kiss.

They kiss for like over ten minutes. They had caress each other, deepening their kiss and getting a little erotic with their kiss knowing they start to get a little freak by the moment and was so caught up in their special moment. After the kiss, Lisanna breaks away the kiss, departing from the blue blur hero's lips and smiled seductively.

"I want you right now Sonic, take me!" Lisanna demanded.

"Whoa Lisanna, aren't we rushing things too fast?" Sonic retorted.

"I don't give a damn now take me, I want you right now!"

Lisanna kisses Sonic on the lips again and got down on her knees to the ground. She unbuttons and unzips Sonic's pants and pulls out his shaft from his boxers hiding his meat. Sonic pride himself to stop Lisanna from going too far and too fast on their relationship but Lisanna stopped Sonic.

"Don't you dare stop me Sonic, I want you and I want this right now so please don't stop this just enjoy it. OK." Lisanna said looking up at Sonic.

Sonic try to respond but instead he nod his head in response and let Lisanna continue on. Lisanna begin stroking Sonic's shaft with her hand to make it to its full size. Lisanna look on slowly strokes Sonic's shaft watching it grow to its full size. After it is done to reach its full size, Lisanna smiled, licking her lips and engulfs Sonic's length inside her mouth placing the head of Sonic's shaft inside her mouth. Lisanna went on proceed to twirl her tongue around the head of Sonic's shaft making Sonic shivering down his spine. Lisanna then lick Sonic's shaft from top to bottom and bottom to top back and forth and back to the head of Sonic's shaft and twirls her tongue on the head some more. After the little teasing, Lisanna proceed to enter half of Sonic's shaft inside of her mouth and begin bopping her head back and forth, up and down creating some stimulation and pleasure for her beloved hedgehog. Sonic gave out a groggily moan feeling the warmth of Lisanna's mouth pleasing his shaft with her blowjob.

Lisanna kept her pace intact and in check building momentum making sexual waves towards Sonic with her blowjob techniques. She had then start to speed up her pace by sucking off of Sonic and moving her head a little faster building up some speed. Lisanna had start slurping onto Sonic's shaft to make it a little more erotic and entertaining her lover. Sonic felt the heat and the vibrations coming inside of his body from Lisanna's blowjob. Sonic even surprised Lisanna when the hedgehog place his right hand on the takeover wizard's head and moving himself, thrusting inside of Lisanna's mouth. Lisanna went wide eyed muffling when Sonic thrusting, pumping his shaft in and out of Lisanna by mouth fucking her. Lisanna can feel Sonic's shaft hitting her throat as it was going in a little deep inside of her throat with a little bump from Sonic's shaft making inside of Lisanna's throat. Lisanna roll her eyes backwards to her skull with her lids half-close, placing her hands on the hedgehog's thighs and having Sonic dominating her like there is no tomorrow.

Sonic kept thrusting in and out of Lisanna's mouth for about three or four minutes with complete dominance to the takeover wizard. Lisanna start to moan letting Sonic dominating her throat some more wanting him to keep thrusting as much as he like. The blowjob continue for six more minutes. Sonic gritted his teeth feeling his balls tighten ready to climax.

"Lisanna… I'm about to…" Sonic trailed off.

Sonic could not finish his sentence and after a few more thrusts inside Lisanna's mouth to her throat, Sonic cried out when he suddenly releases his sperm inside Lisanna's mouth. Lisanna shot her eyes wide eyed feeling Sonic's cum bursting inside her mouth. Lisanna try to drink all of it down but she could not keep up with it as some of Sonic's semen spilling from her mouth to the ground. Lisanna let out a soft and erotic moan feeling Sonic's sperm coming down to her throat.

After the climax, Sonic pulls himself away from Lisanna and Lisanna licks her lips and smile to Sonic.

"That was so delicious. I want more." Lisanna ordered licking and strokes Sonic's length.

"I am guessing that this was just the beginning." Sonic stated.

"That's right, now let's get upstairs to your room and give me all of that loving that I wanted for so long."

Sonic grinned, nodding his head and so he helps Lisanna up and the two head on upstairs to Sonic's bedroom. Sonic turn the knob of the door, opening it and the two enter inside and they close and shut the door. Lisanna pulls Sonic for a kiss on the lips wanting more from him, Sonic returns the kiss and the two start caressing each other, rubbing each other and deepening their erotic kiss. While they kiss, they then start stripping off of their clothes and shoes to the ground and getting themselves naked.

The two continue to kiss for a few minor of minutes. Lisanna suddenly pushes Sonic to the bed hitting his back and Lisanna climbs on the bed straddle on top of him and kissing him some more moaning and groaning with Sonic during their heated kiss and their make out session. As the two kiss, Sonic turn himself and Lisanna over having Lisanna laid down on her back with him being on top of the takeover wizard. Sonic departs himself breaking the kiss and Lisanna kissing Sonic some more before ending their heated and erotic kiss.

"Are you sure you're up to this Lisanna?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Yes I want this and I want it with you Sonic. Take me, make me all yours." Lisanna answered kissing Sonic on the lips.

"OK then, here goes nothing."

Sonic readied himself, spreading Lisanna's legs wide exposing her vagina. Sonic begin engulfing, penetrating and inserting himself slowly inside of Lisanna. Lisanna winced in pain when Sonic inserts himself inside of her, Lisanna even let out a high pitch scream across her lips.

"Are you ok? We can stop if you like?" Sonic offered.

"No. Let's keep going, proceed." Lisanna declined wanting this with Sonic.

"Ok then, if you insist then let's begin."

With that being said, Sonic start to move his waist, thrusting his shaft entering and exiting out of Lisanna in and out in motion. Lisanna's body start to rock a little by Sonic's thrusts so she winced in pain feeling a little pressure from Sonic. After a few more couple of thrusts, the pain then died down, faded away turning it into pleasure making Lisanna feel the pleasure and the soft excitement so she then let out some soft moans from her lips feeling Sonic pumping inside her vagina with normal speed.

"Uh uh uh give it to me." Lisanna moaned.

Sonic concentrated with his pace thrusting in and out of Lisanna not wanting to hurt her but when Sonic hear some moans from Lisanna moaning that she wanted more, Sonic took the initiative by thrusting and increasing his pace and speed picking up the pace thrusting faster inside Lisanna. Lisanna's moans start to increase building up more pressure inside of her body by Sonic as Lisanna feeling the sexual waves and the waves of ecstasy flowing through her body of Sonic's thrusts. Lisanna wrap her legs around Sonic pulling him close to him. Sonic smiled with glee and so he then start thrusting harder inside Lisanna, pumping his shaft faster, rubbing her every desires and pleasing her with his thrusts and pumps altogether. Lisanna roll back her eyes to her skull, sticking her tongue out sucking the air of oxygen as Sonic begin thrusting faster in rapid speed causing the bed to shake, move and rocking back and forth from his hard and fast thrusts. Lisanna unwrapping her legs around Sonic and spread her arms out moaning crazily of ecstasy and pure pleasure flowing inside of her with ecstasy and the vibrations occurring her.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhn! Oh Sonic… oh Sonic uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh give it to me, don't stop don't stop uh uh oh yes… Yes… YES! Pound me!" Lisanna squealed.

Sonic let out a groan while thrusting in high capacity increasing building up more speed. This had go on for several minutes. Sonic was getting close to his limit and is about to climax. Lisanna was getting close to so she pulled Sonic close and kiss him on the lips.

"Sonic, I'm about to cum!" Lisanna moaned.

"Me too Lisanna, it's getting close." Sonic grunted.

"Cum with me Sonic, fill me up with your seed."

Sonic and Lisanna groaned, moaned together as Sonic continues to dominate and pumping his shaft in and out of Lisanna. After a few more couple of his thrusts, Sonic let out one last and powerful thrust and suddenly Sonic and Lisanna then reach their limit and burst out their love liquids together mixing them altogether into one. Lisanna shot her eyes wide open while climaxing with Sonic.

After climaxing, Sonic climbs off of Lisanna lying beside her to her right.

"That… was… amazing…" Lisanna said let out a soft lustful moan.

"It sure was." Sonic agreed.

"That was my first time."

"Really it is?"

"Yes it sure was but I am glad you took my virginity away from me and I love it."

"I have my ways to entertain a girl."

"If you don't mind, can we go again?"

"Sure this time you're on top."

Lisanna giggled and gets on top, straddle on top of Sonic resting her hands on the hedgehog's stomach. Sonic grope Lisanna's butt lifting her up readied his shaft as it reinserted inside of her and Lisanna let out a soft moan with a lustful smile on her face. Once it is inside her, Lisanna start moving, rotating her hips in rhythm and motion, moving them up and down, back and forth grinding on Sonic on his pelvic. Sonic smiled on and watching in amusement with entertainment watching and having Lisanna have her fun with him. Lisanna start to moan, closing her eyes, resting her hands on Sonic's stomach and moan with passion and excitement. Sonic wrap his hands around her hips as their sex continues to rage on.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh oh yes…" Lisanna moaned.

With Lisanna's hip movements, the bed then start rock, squeaking in motion by Lisanna. She begun to move her hips faster to increase some more pressure and stimulation. Her walls start to squeeze in squeezing Sonic's shaft having the hedgehog felt this letting out a soft groan from his lips as Lisanna continues to bounce, rotating her hips on the hedgehog's lap sensually and in motion. Sonic made Lisanna squeal a little more when he begin smacking Lisanna by her butt making her go crazy with one smack or more than just one.

"More… smack my ass some more." Lisanna ordered.

"You want it badly?" Sonic teased.

"Yes spank my ass some more. Make me your bitch!"

"OK then."

Sonic oblige to accept Lisanna's request so he deliver more smacks to Lisanna's butt making her squeal even more and thus Lisanna move her hips faster in motion. Lisanna squealed and shriek as her hips began moving on its own when the lust takes control of her body.

"Oooooooooooooooooooh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss give it to me, fuck me… fuck me." Lisanna moaned.

Sonic watching Lisanna moan a little then grab hold of her hips and start moving, rotating his waist by thrusting and pumping his shaft faster in motion. Lisanna shot her eyes wide open with her tongue sticking out gasping, sucking the oxygen as she moaned her brains out going crazy from Sonic pumping and pounding her vagina with his shaft.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yeeeeessss yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss oh Sonic yes… YES! Fuck me… uh huh fuck me, don't stop!" Lisanna shrieked.

Sonic thrusts Lisanna fast and hard while holding her hips for six minutes nonstop making Lisanna moaned crazily but suddenly Sonic stop and let Lisanna have control once again so she start bouncing, rotating her hips faster on Sonic's lap moaning some more. She lean forward pressing her body against Sonic, wrapping her arms around Sonic as Lisanna continue moving herself on Sonic continuing with their sexual moment. The sex lasted on for a few more several minutes and the two of them were getting close to their climax for the second time.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… I'm cumming again I'm cumming…" Lisanna moaned.

"Me too Lisanna, almost there." Sonic groaned.

"Yes… yes… oh Sonic YES!"

Within a few more of Lisanna's hip movement and rotations, the two then finally reach their limit for the second time and begin climaxing once again. Lisanna shrieked as she climax, squirting her love juice and Sonic spreading out his semen mixing with Lisanna's love juice altogether.

After the second time of the heated sex, Lisanna climbs off of Sonic and snuggles with Sonic.

"*Moan* That was spectacular." Lisanna said kissing Sonic on the lips.

"Man… the second time was awesome to me." Sonic retorted with a smile.

"*Giggle* I enjoy having sex with you Sonic, can we do it again if we have a spare time spending time together?"

"If you want sure we can still have sex."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Sonic, I love you."

"I love you too Lisanna."

Sonic and Lisanna engage into a passionate kiss on the lips for a few minutes before breaking away.

"I hope you're ready Lisanna because we got all day." Sonic stated.

"Oh I am so ready, I don't want to go back home to my siblings so we're going to have sex all day." Lisanna agreed kissing Sonic some more.

After kissing, the two went on continuously to have sex all day nonstop.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later…<em>

Three weeks had passed since now Lisanna is with Sonic and became his girlfriend. Lisanna forgave Natsu and still remain friends and still talk to each other but still Natsu is still in a relationship with Lucy. Sonic and Lisanna had gone off to jobs together spending time together and later they have sex meeting up at the hotel or going over to Sonic's place to get it on. Lisanna even pleases Sonic by sucking him off in the alleyway or sometimes they have a quickie before heading to the guild or meet during lunch time. The entire guild did not know that Sonic and Lisanna are dating and having an affair with each other for three whole weeks, Mirajane and Elfman even did not know that Lisanna is dating Sonic and having sex with him as well.

Right now, Lisanna waited for Sonic to return back from his job that he took to stop the Vulcans. She sat at an empty table waiting for the hedgehog's return. Mirajane walk over to her sister with a smile.

"Hey sis, why are you sitting her by yourself?" Mirajane asked.

"Just waiting for Sonic to return." Lisanna answer honestly.

"It seem like you and Sonic got really close."

"Yeah we're best friends exactly. He even helped me cheer up since I went to go visit him that day."

"That was so sweet of him and Elfman is grateful for Sonic to help you."

"Yeah Sonic is a great guy, I'm glad that he helped me."

"So are you and Sonic are you know dating?"

"What? No we're not dating, we're friends exactly."

"You've been coming home late for a few days lately so me and Elfman had been suspecting that you and Sonic are up to something so are you two dating?"

"No that's not true Mira. Sometimes I stay at Sonic's place to hang out, sharing a few laughs and enjoy his company."

"OK. Sorry I pressed you a little hard to know what you and Sonic are doing."

"It's ok."

Seconds later, Sonic had arrive back to the guild making Lisanna smile so she runs over to Sonic and hugged him.

"Hey Sonic, I'm glad that you've came back." Lisanna greeted.

"Yeah I'm still here in one piece though. How you been?" Sonic asked.

"Just hanging in there. You've been gone for four days. How did the job go?"

"It has its ups and downs but overall it went pretty good."

"Well in that case since now that you're back home. Let's get out of here and find us a private spot for you and me to have some… (_Twirl her fingers on Sonic's chest._) fun." Lisanna whispered.

"Sure. Lead the way."

Lisanna smiled, takes Sonic's hand and drags him out of the guild. Natsu begin to wonder to himself.

"I wonder where Lisanna and Sonic are going?" Natsu wondered.

"That's what I like to know, maybe going out to get something to eat together?" Gray guessed.

"Who knows, whatever they're going I'm sure they'll have a great time since they hang out all the time together and Lisanna enjoys Sonic's company." Lucy stated.

"That's true but I wonder what they're going to do after getting something to eat." Erza wondered.

"Yeah me too." Natsu agreed.

"Aye." Happy added nodding his head.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Lisanna…<em>

The two had meet up at a private alleyway. Sonic against the wall and Lisanna down to the ground on her knees. She had already unzipped and unbutton Sonic's pants pulling his shaft and already start sucking off of Sonic giving him a blowjob. Sonic close his eyes moaning feeling the warmth sensual feeling of Lisanna's mouth as she bopping her head back and forth sucking him off. Sonic watch on with amusement seeing his girlfriend working her magic and her technique entertaining the blue blur hero, her blue blur hero with the oral pleasures.

Sonic place his hand on top of Lisanna's head and Lisanna start licking Sonic's shaft with her tongue and twirling her tongue to the head Sonic's shaft. She even start to stroke it with her hands increasing some more stimulation and pleasure for her beloved hedgehog making her hedgehog moan some more.

"Ah… Lisanna…" Sonic moaned.

"You like it baby?" Lisanna teased licking Sonic's shaft.

"It feels so good."

"I've been waiting four days to return back to me, I've been so horny for you and now I'm going to make you cum."

Lisanna went back to suck off Sonic's shaft with her mouth engulfing it back inside her mouth. Lisanna start to bop her head faster and sucking off Sonic harder and faster with two of the combinations altogether. Sonic let out some more moans feeling Lisanna's mouth pleasing his shaft and making him feel comfortable and relaxed. To his surprise, Lisanna begin deepthroating Sonic by sitting Sonic's shaft inside her throat gagging his shaft for a few couple of seconds before pulling herself away for some oxygen and sucking off Sonic more and more as this goes on. Lisanna rest her hands on Sonic's thighs and decides to go all in as Lisanna pushes herself bopping her head down as Sonic's shaft sitting in her throat and Lisanna bopping her head up and down back and forth sucking him off deeply making Sonic shivering down his spine and moaned, groaning by Lisanna's techniques making him to go a little crazy but Sonic kept his composure not to go insane or else someone would catch them having an affair.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Lisanna… I'm gonna…" Sonic trailed off moaning his brains out.

Sonic could not finish his sentence when he had reached to his limit and start to climax, shooting his load of his semen inside Lisanna. Lisanna shot her eyes open wide feeling the liquid of Sonic's cum come bursting inside her mouth and down to her throat. Lisanna try drinking it all but spilling a little bit from her mouth down to ground which she could not keep up with the blue blur.

Afterward, Lisanna pulls herself away from Sonic's shaft and smile, stroking off of his shaft.

"Did that pleases you baby?" Lisanna asked licking and stroking Sonic's shaft.

"It sure did but we're not done yet." Sonic responded.

"Mmm I've been waiting for you to give me a good fuck so don't hold back now handsome."

"Oh I won't beautiful."

Lisanna smiled, getting herself up on her feet. Lisanna then start to unzip her shorts and pulling down and pulling down her panties. Sonic grinned, turn Lisanna around having her face against the wall with her hands pressed on the wall and bringing her hips back to him and spread her legs. Sonic stroke his shaft, readied himself and inserted his shaft inside of Lisanna and start to move his waist, pumping and thrusting his shaft inside Lisanna, humping himself back and forth holding her hips with his hands. Lisanna's body begin to rock back and forth from Sonic's humps as he thrusting in and out of her vagina making her moan with passion and lust. Lisanna smiled lustfully and look over to Sonic with seductive eyes.

"Yes… uh uh uh uh fuck me Sonic, pound my pussy." Lisanna moaned.

"You want then you got it." Sonic obliged.

Sonic began to move himself faster, humping faster and thrusting faster in and out of Lisanna giving her what she wanted. Let out a high pitch scream moaning making her getting more excited and getting more horny than ever. Lisanna sticking her tongue out gasping, sucking the oxygen breathing heavily of pleasure receiving the ecstasy flowing inside of her body and the vibrations.

"Sonic… oh yes Sonic give it to me. Fuck me harder of yes!" Lisanna squealed.

"Whose body belongs to?" Sonic taunted.

"It's yours."

"Say it again."

"It's yours, my pussy is all yours and my body is yours!"

Sonic reach his hand to Lisanna's breasts and gropes her breasts rubbing and massaging them making Lisanna moan even more. Sonic grinned and start kissing her by the neck having Lisanna felt this and going insane of the unbelievable pleasure.

"Yes… YES! Oh Sonic fuck me, don't stop now!" Lisanna shrieked.

After caressing and groping Lisanna's breasts and kissing her neck, Lisanna breast her press back on the wall rolling her eyes backwards to her skull moaning and heaving heavily. Sonic sent out some few smacks on her butt making Lisanna squeal and cum a little.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic I can't take it anymore, you're making me cum!" Lisanna moaned.

Their sex continue for a few more minutes. Lisanna moaning heavily going insane of the insane amount of pleasure and the ecstasy flowing inside her body by Sonic's pumps, thrusting his shaft and humping against Lisanna faster in motion building up some more speed. After when Sonic let out a few more thrusts, he gave out one last thrust and finally reaching his limit and pulls himself out of Lisana and shoot out his load, squirting his cum on Lisanna's butt climaxing. Lisanna softly moan feeling warmth liquid from Sonic's semen shooting on her firm rear.

Lisanna wipe the cum off of her butt and licks them off of her finger.

"Mmm… that was so amazing." Lisanna commented.

"(_Putting his shaft away and zipping and button his pants back up._) It sure was. Man you're becoming a freak when we start making love together." Sonic pointed.

"That's only because you're making me so horny and excited."

"Fair point."

"Why don't we get back to the guild?"

"Yeah good idea."

"Oh and are we still on for tonight at your place?"

"Definitely."

Lisanna pull her panties and pants back up and the two head back over to the guild and continue the day at the guild. The day went on as usual and normal until it was night time. The guild start to close and everyone head on home for tonight. Sonic walked home with Lisanna be his side after Lisanna notified her sister and brother that she'll be spending a little more time with Sonic over at his place letting them know that she'll be home a little bit late.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's residence…<em>

Clothes were sprawled over at the floor in the bedroom. The bed was rocking, shaking in motion and there are the sounds of moaning inside the bedroom. Therefore, we see Sonic and Lisanna having sex once again. Both of them were in the covers of the bed sheet and there is movement in bed. It was Lisanna on top of Sonic riding on top of him while the hedgehog laid himself on the bed on his back watching Lisanna riding and rotating her hips on his lap. Lisanna squeeze her tits with her eyes close moaning as her hips were moving on its own and Sonic wrap his hands around his girlfriend's hips watching Lisanna moaning, chanting his name during their sex.

"Uh uh uh uh uh that's it, right there right there oh baby yes… more." Lisanna moaned.

The bed even start to squeak while it was rocking and shaking back and forth by Lisanna's hip movements. Sonic use his hands reaching over to Lisanna's breasts and grope his girlfriend's breasts with his hands squeezing and fondling with them. Lisanna moaned some more so she brought her hands over to Sonic's hands letting him fondle with her breasts some more while moving her hips on Sonic's lap continuing with their sex.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah it feels so good inside of me. More… more more more." Lisanna moaned.

A few minutes later, Lisanna then stop herself and turn herself around facing her butt against Sonic and reinsert Sonic's shaft inside her vagina and resume to move them, rotating her hips some more for more pleasure and pressure. Lisanna rest her hands on Sonic's thigh and moving her hips faster with excitement building up some more pleasure increasing the pace of her speed.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… give it to me." Lisanna moaned.

Sonic had his hands wrapping around of Lisanna watching her butt jiggle, bouncing in gravity's tune and motion. Sonic kept ogling over to her butt and when the lust and the sexual instincts soon came by, Sonic start grabbing, groping to Lisanna's butt making Lisanna squealing by Sonic's sensual hands groping her firm rear.

"*Gasp* You like my ass don't you, come on big boy you can do whatever you want with it since its all yours." Lisanna purred.

Sonic grinned and start to send Lisanna some few smacks on her butt causing her to squeal surprising her making Lisanna smiled.

"Oooooooooh that felt so good. Spank me harder Sonic, I've been a naughty girl." Lisanna cooed.

"Beg for it." Sonic demanded.

"Please spank me again Sonic, I've been so naughty and horny for you and I need a good spanking."

"You ask for it."

Sonic deliver some more smacks on Lisanna's but making her go crazy and getting excited as Sonic continue to spank her making her ass cheeks turning red. Lisanna squealed loudly and moan getting smacked by her boyfriend so she move her hips faster in motion moaning with excitement and passion for a few more minutes. Sonic grinned with an idea in mind so he grab Lisanna's arms with his hands pulling them back to him and start rapidly and roughly thrusting his shaft, humping against Lisanna faster and harder in and out of Lisanna thrusts deep inside her making Lisanna moan more. Lisanna rolled her eyes backwards with her tongue sticking out gasping as she was breathing heavily of pleasure. She even began screaming Sonic's name as he continues to pound her vagina with intense speed.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME SONIC… SOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!**" Lisanna screamed.

Both of them had sex for a few more several minutes turning it into an hour. Lisanna continuously to moan, screaming and chanting to Sonic's name as her boyfriend continues to pound and dominating her rapidly. Lisanna close her eyes and could not take much more of the insane and out of control ecstasy flowing inside of her body and gave in to the lust which she couldn't control herself no longer. Sonic grinned as he still pumping, thrusting faster inside of Lisanna hearing her moan and chanting his name makes him grin even more and continues to dominate Lisanna.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… yes yes yes yes YES! You're going to make me cum!" Lisanna moaned.

"I'm getting close Lisanna, it's almost there." Sonic grunted.

"Cum with me Sonic, cum inside me. Fill me with your seed."

As the sex continues on, Sonic deliver a few more thrusts inside Lisanna a few more times and after giving Lisanna one last hard thrust, Sonic and Lisanna had then finally reach to their very limit and begin to climax together, squirting their love liquids together mixing them altogether. Lisanna shriek while climaxing and catching her breathe.

After the two climax together, Sonic slap Lisanna on her butt making Lisanna giggle and climbs off of Sonic and join Sonic beside him and lay with him snuggling up with the hedgehog.

"Oh I could never get enough of you. It feels so good." Lisanna cooed.

"You sure can't can you?" Sonic inquired.

"Nope. Say I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Should we tell them that you and me are in a relationship and we're having sex together?"

"Yes. It's time we come clean and tell them about us especially to your siblings."

"You're right Sonic, so no more secrets huh?"

"Yeah time to come clean which we'll tell them tomorrow. Together if you want?"

"Together. That sounds lovely."

"Good then its settled. So I suggest you should get back home to your family?"

"Why should I go back home, I want to stay here for tonight with you baby. Besides we are together aren't we?"

"Good point."

Lisanna giggled so she kisses Sonic on the lips which Sonic returning the kiss and both of them begin their make out session. Their kiss become very passionate and soft for five minutes before breaking away, departing from their passionate kiss. Lisanna smiled and rub Sonic's chest kissing Sonic on the cheek.

"Sonic." Lisanna said.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"Do you mind we go again?"

"Wow you sure could not get enough of me can you?"

"Nope that is why I love spending time with you and have my fun with you and with you only."

"In that case sure we can go again."

Lisanna smiled with glee, kissing Sonic on the lips again and gets in front of Sonic in all fours bending herself over. She looking over to Sonic and wiggles her butt in a sexual manner licking her lips.

"Now come and get me baby, fuck me like a wild animal." Lisanna purred.

Sonic grinned and stroke his shaft.

"With pleasure." Sonic accepted.

Sonic gets close behind of Lisanna groping Lisanna's butt and reinserts his shaft entering inside Lisanna and thrusts himself in and out of Lisanna surprising Lisanna thus she let out a soft moan from her lips closing her eyes as they continue their second round of their sexual escapades. Something tells them that it's going to be a long night and the night is still young for the both of them knowing they're going to have all-out sex all night long.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail Guild as it is going to be usual like always. Sonic and Lisanna walk inside the guild making their entrance. Elfman rushes over to Lisanna.

"Lisanna I've been worried about you all night yesterday. Are you ok?" Elfman asked.

"Of course Elfman, I spend the night at Sonic's place." Lisanna answered smiling at Sonic.

"Sonic if you ever…"

"Hey I didn't do anything to harm Lisanna. Honest." Sonic reasoned.

"In that case thank you for making her very happy and she always love to spend time with you."

"Yeah we're best friends."

Second later, Natsu jumped in and walk over to Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, can I speak to you for a moment." Natsu requested.

"Sure thing Natsu, Sonic I'll be right back." Lisanna stated.

"Take your time." Sonic gestured.

Lisanna walk with Natsu and they took a seat at an empty table.

"So what's up?" Lisanna asked.

"Lisanna, I want you back. I realized that dating Lucy as a mistake and I regret choosing Lucy over you and kept it a secret dating Lucy for a while. If you please, could we start over and be back together and I'll take you out on dinner tonight?" Natsu pleaded.

"Natsu. You will always have a special place in my heart but my love for you had faded away and I love someone else now." Lisanna declined.

"What? But how, who is your boyfriend and where is he?"

"He's here."

"Then whom?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Lisanna get up from her seat and walk over to Sonic spotted him over at the counter drinking a glass of water.

"Sonic!" Lisanna called.

Sonic turn around seeing Lisanna coming over to him.

"Lisanna, what is it?" Sonic asked.

Sonic did not get his answer but got an unexpected answer when Lisanna pulls Sonic and kissing him on the lips earning a shocking attention as everyone turn their attention over to the takeover wizard kissing Sonic on the lips earning a shocking surprise. Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not and kiss Lisanna back and respond to the kiss. The two begin deepening their kiss and kissing hard in front of everyone earning everyone's surprise. The two even wrestle their tongues rubbing against each other before returning to their passionate kiss.

After minutes of kissing, they both break away departing their kiss and Lisanna look around.

"Everyone if you are all wondering why I kissed Sonic that's because he and I have been dating for the past three weeks." Lisanna announced.

"WHAT?!" Entire Guild cried in shock.

"And that's not all, I've been having an affair with him for the past three weeks as we had sex together."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"WHAT?! Lisanna, you mean to tell me that you and Sonic been dating and having sex with him?" Natsu repeated.

"That's right. I have been sleeping with Sonic and those past three weeks they have been so incredible." Lisanna answered hugging Sonic and kiss him on the cheek.

"But Lisanna, I want you back."

"I'm sorry Natsu but my heart belongs to Sonic now and I love him."

"I understand."

"SONIC!"

Sonic turn his attention to Elfman but he got punch straight to the face sending Sonic flying over to the wall hitting himself and collapsing to the ground. Elfman walk over to Sonic with a fierce look on his face.

"You're going to pay for sleeping with my little sister." Elfman threatened.

Sonic shake his head and just about to raise himself up to his feet and try to reason with Elfman or fight him but all of that changed when Lisanna stood in front of Sonic extending her arms out protecting him from her big brother.

"Don't you dare hurt my Sonic Elfman! If you ever lay one hand on my man you will face the wrath of Lisanna." Lisanna demanded.

"But sis, he…"

"I know you're very protective Elfman but I love Sonic and I am determine to spend the rest of my life with him. He's a great guy and he has never hurt me so don't you even try hurting him or else I'll hurt you myself."

Elfman backed down and obeyed Lisanna.

"Ok little sis, I won't hurt Sonic." Elfman obeyed.

"Good. I know you're just trying to protect me but I'm happy with Sonic and I really love him." Lisanna said.

"I understand. All I was just trying to protect you."

"I know but I can take care of myself so you don't have to worry."

Elfman smiled and gives Lisanna a hug and apologizing to her for hitting Sonic. Lisanna gradually forgave Elfman and call it even. Lisanna rush over to Sonic and kneel down to help her boyfriend.

"Are you ok baby?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah I'll live." Sonic responded.

Elfman approach to Sonic making Sonic extending his arm in front of him closing his eyes not wanting to get hit but instead, Elfman helped Sonic up to his feet.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Sonic. Can you forgive me?" Elfman apologized.

"Yeah it's all good but we're not even yet." Sonic accepted.

"What do you mean?"

Sonic smirked, turning into his **Super Sonic** form and punches Elfman to the face sending him flying over to the wall.

"Now we're even." Sonic stated turning back to his normal form.

"Great…" Elfman trailed off.

Lisanna giggled and hug Sonic and kissing him on the cheek.

"Did you have to do that?" Lisanna asked.

"What? Just want to make it even so yeah." Sonic responded.

Lisanna smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips. Sonic helped Elfman up and settled their differences and things went back to normal.

After everything went back to normal, the girls gathered around wanting to know every detail from Lisanna since she had been having sex with Sonic. Sonic was at the bar as the boys gathered around wanting to know every detail from the blue blur hero which Sonic smiled and start explaining. Natsu smiled and knew that Lisanna is in happiness with Sonic and accepted it and remained friends still.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Sonic and Lisanna got engage and got married together at the cathedral in Magnolia. Elfman being the best man and the groomsmen were Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus. Mirajane being the maid of honor and the bridesmaids were Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Erza. After the wedding, Sonic and Lisanna enjoyed their one moth honeymoon at the Akane Resort and Balsam Village.

Years later, they both formed a family and have two kids. One is the son whose name is Leon. He had silver hair and emerald green like his father. The second is the daughter name is Ingrid. She had blue hair, blue eyes and she is a spitting image of her mother. Sonic return back home to his wife and kids and the kids rush over to Sonic hugging their father welcoming him home. Lisanna walk over to Sonic and kissing him on the lips and finally had happiness and a wonderful family.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six is finished. Sorry for the delay everyone. I was really caught up with my other stories. Chapter six has been completed and Lisanna the next one with romance with Sonic (My Version). I hope all of you enjoy the chapter. Tune in next time for chapter seven and the seven girl with the romance with Sonic will be Milianna. She'll appear in the next chapter so tune in next everyone.<strong>

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	7. Millianna

Chapter 7: The Blue Blur and Cat Lady

Sonic dodging away from the Vulcans trying to hit Sonic but Sonic uses his speed to dodge away the Vulcans and counter them using Sonic Wave by shooting the waves of wind from his hands backing the Vulcans away and homing attack them and landed perfectly on the ground and transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form. One of the Vulcans charge over at Sonic making the red hedgehog smirk so Sonic jump up in the air and begin to use **Air Flaming Dash** hitting the Vulcan against to his chest sending him collapsing to the ground so Sonic land on the Vulcan's chest and jump off the Vulcan and blasting flaming fire balls against another Vulcan sending him flying against the tree breaking it.

Sonic see three more Vulcans coming towards him so Sonic dash on over to three of the Vulcans and running them around creating the whirlwind of flames forming into a tornado and affecting them after stopping his tracking sending the Vulcans up in the air so Sonic teleported over to the hitting two of the Vulcans with one attack each dashing over to the third Vulcan deliver rapid attacks and slamming his fists down to four of the other Vulcans and crashing towards them. Sonic then prepares to use his powerful flaming techniques to end the fight.

"**Blazing Fire Sphere!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic bring his hands together forming a flaming fire ball enlarging it into a sphere raises it up in the air making it large and hurls it down to the Vulcans creating a flaming fire explosion scattering the Vulcans around after being defeated. Sonic descend down to the ground and look around and the Vulcans who weakly get up to their feet and rush off away from the flaming hedgehog. Sonic smirked and revert back to his previous state.

"Humph. Not even a challenge at all, well my work here is done." Sonic said.

Sonic turn his attention to the hostages and freed them cutting the ropes off and take them back over to Clover Town. After completing and taking the hostages back, Sonic has been rewarded with 50,000 jewel in hand, bid farewell to the civilians and return back home to Magnolia and back to the guild. Sonic stop by a snack shop grabbing some snacks before going in the train and return back home to Magnolia.

* * *

><p><em>Magnolia Town…<em>

Sonic had arrived to Magnolia and exit the train station and going on back to the guild. When Sonic enter inside arriving to the guild within minutes, everyone was at their usual routine so Sonic shrug his shoulders and walk over to the bar counter and take a seat next to Gildarts.

"Hey Sonic, how did the job go?" Gildarts asked.

"Awesome as I fought off five of the Vulcans exactly." Sonic answered.

"That's cool to hear. Did they even stand a chance against you?"

"Not exactly but they did put up much of a fight."

"*Chuckle* That's good to hear. Cheers for that."

"Yeah cheers to that."

Sonic ordered a drink of water and make a toast with Gildarts. As the day continue on, someone enter the guild paying a visit to Fairy Tail. Erza recognizes the girl who is like a cat-like girl.

"Erza!" Millianna squealed rushing over to her friend.

"Millianna. What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"I came here to visit you and see if you want to hang out. Are you busy?"

"No it's fine with me. We can hang out."

"Hey Millianna." Lucy greeted.

"Hey there Lucy." Millianna greeted back.

Lucy join with Erza and Lucy to talk and hang out. As they were talking, Millianna spotted a blue hedgehog sitting at a bar stool and she smiled and sigh knowing she's in love.

"Hey Erza." Millianna said.

"Yes." Erza replied.

"Who's that blue guy sitting next to Gildarts?"

"Oh that's Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest hedgehog and the powerful hedgehog in all of Fiore."

"Really. I never knew that, did he compete in the Grand Magic Magic?"

"No he was the judge and did not want to compete." Lucy answered.

"Oh but he's a cutie."

"He sure is."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of Sonic." Erza proclaimed.

"I think I'm in love and do you think he dates cat-like girls like me?"

"I don't know, just ask him out?"

"But what if he says so?"

"Or just talk to him, get to know a little by him." Lucy suggested.

"I think I can do that. Here goes nothing."

Millianna stood up from the seat of the table and walk over to Sonic taking a deep breath and keeping her composure not wanting to ruin her chance to talk to Sonic. Millianna approaches to Sonic and tap him on his shoulder catching Sonic's attention.

"Hi." Millianna greeted.

"Hi. Um do I know you?" Sonic asked.

"Um no you do not but my name is Millianna. Erza's friend."

"Oh so you're Erza's friend huh back from the Tower of Heaven?"

"Yeah. Erza told you that?"

"I'm certain she did alright. So you came to visit her here in Magnolia?"

"Yeah thought I surprise her."

"That's a first."

"So um… are you doing anything later… tonight?"

"Hmm."

"If you want… maybe you… would like to… have dinner… with me?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"No… I mean yes, no yes… I yes I am."

"Well in that case I accept."

"What… really?!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I turn down a date with a beautiful and a cute girl like yourself?"

"*Giggle* Great so what time should we get our date started?"

"Around 8:00pm if that is ok with you?"

"Yeah it sounds wonderful. I'm going to talk to Erza so see you at eight right?"

"Yeah."

Millianna smile and walk over back with Erza smiling in glee.

"So what did he say?" Lucy asked.

"He said yes, he said yes. I'm so excited." Millianna responded smiling happily.

"I am so happy for you. So what time you guys will be going out for dinner?"

"At eight."

"I'm glad proud that you ask Sonic out on a date." Erza said with a smile.

"What should I do, should I just be a normal girl if that what Sonic likes?"

"No just be yourself. I'm sure Sonic would like to get know the real you."

"You think so?"

"Of course just be yourself."

"Erza's right Millianna. Sonic's a great guy so he'll be sure to love to get to know the real you and just be yourself."

"You're right, I'll do it." Millianna said smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later…<em>

It was around eight in the evening. Sonic took Millianna out of the guild and head to a restaurant and have their dinner date after all it is their first date together. They talked and getting to know each other while they're on the date. Sonic had made Millianna smile so much as he explain his latest adventures back to his homeworld and the career of being a hero.

"So after I defeated the Time Eater with my young version of myself, everything had went back to normal and back where it used to be and celebrated my birthday." Sonic finished.

"I've never knew you had so much fun with your adventures and your newest one yet." Millianna said sharing a smile.

"Those adventures were so fun. Although those were the best adventures that I've ever had in my life."

"So how many adventures did you have so far?"

"Countless if you ask me. So you're a member of the guild called Mermaid Heel?"

"Yeah. I love it there and I enjoy hanging out with friends and go on jobs with a friend of mine."

"And that is?"

"Kagura?"

"The one from the Grand Magic Games?"

"Yes that's the one."

"She be focus with her magic at certain times right?"

"Yeah pretty much and she is always about her business."

"I… see. So tell me, what made you wanted to ask me out?"

"Huh?"

"There's got to be a reason why you asked me out on a date so what made you ask me out on the date. Is it because you're a fan of me?"

"Not exactly. It's not because of you're a hedgehog and you're different is that you're cared about everyone, you're cute, funny and always makes someone smile and share a good laugh. You're very laid back and that is what makes me feel fond of you. I really like you."

"Ain't that a surprise? I like you too Millianna, you're cute and you're very laid back as well and share a smile to everyone."

"Looks like we have something in common then."

"Yeah we sure do."

Millianna smile with Sonic. The two continue on to eat their meals and resume with their date. After their dinner date, Sonic took Millianna out for a walk at the park. Millianna reach her hand to Sonic's hand wanting to hold his hand. Millianna thought Sonic would reject this but to her, Sonic accepted it and smiled to Millianna making her smile. Millianna look to Sonic lovingly in her eyes as the two walk to the park. They even look up at the moon together. They witnessed how beautiful the moon during the night like this and there is also a moment of silence. Millianna begun to hugged Sonic wrapping her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"The moon is sure is beautiful." Millianna commented.

"Yes it is. It sure is, beautiful as you." Sonic complimented.

"You mean that to me?"

"Yeah. I mean it. I know you may look different but you're you and that is what I like about you. Just be yourself."

"Aw Sonic."

Millianna look into Sonic's emerald green eyes. Sonic look into her eyes as well. There was silence in the moment. Mlilianna advance closer to Sonic closing her lips and so did Sonic advancing close to Milianna and close his eye lids. They soon brought themselves together, pressing their lips together engaging into a genuine, soft and passionate kiss on the lips. Millianna wrap her arms around Sonic's neck, pulls him close to her while kissing him. Sonic endure with the kiss so he wraps his hands around the Mermaid Heel mage's hips. As they kiss, their own tongues start to wrestle each other, rubbing to one another within the kiss. Millianna take advantage of the opportunity by pushing her tongue inside the hedgehog's mouth rubbing inside his mouth and going down to his throat and rubs it inside also in order to deepening their kiss. Afterward, Millianna's dominance died down and goes back to proceed on with their passionate kiss. This shocked Sonic by the Mermaid's Heel mage dominant actions but what shocking Sonic the most is by Millianna reach her free hand down over to Sonic's crotch. She start to rub Sonic's crotch slowly with lust, her hand feel a bulge telling that Sonic's crotch start to grow to its size and Millianna loved it and so the Mermaid Heel mage got down on her knees to the ground and just about to unzip and unbutton Sonic's pants but out of nowhere, Sonic stopped Milianna before she could anything else. Millianna look up at Sonic with questionable eyes.

"What's wrong?" Millianna asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sonic questioned.

"Showing you how much I feel about you. I want to please you to show you the love I have for you. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah it is not in public, we got to do it in a private location that is."

"Oh. Sorry about that, I was too caught up in the moment."

"It's ok. Come on, let's go to my house that way it'll be private for the two of us."

"Oh sure. Come on, let's go to your house and let's do it."

Sonic nod in response to Millianna. He grab Millianna's hand and so he takes her over to his place so they can continue with their date together. Millianna did not know what Sonic has in store for Sonic and sooner or later, she's going to find out once they arrive to Sonic's place.

"_Oh man. Erza is so going to kill me for this sleeping with her friend. Although, I'm pretty sure we'll keep it a secret though and besides… Millianna doesn't know what I have in store for her when we get to my place._" Sonic thought grinning.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's residence, few minutes later…<em>

The two enter inside the house and closing the door behind them, locking it to be sure no one would enter inside. Sonic takes Millianna to his bedroom and shuts the door behind them. Once they are inside the bedroom, Sonic pulls Millianna scooping her up close to him and kisses her by surprise catching the Mermaid Heel mage off guard by it. Millianna endures with it, resisting to the kiss and let out a soft moan in Sonic's lips responds to the kiss and returns it. As they kiss, Sonic gropes Millianna by her butt with his free right hand sliding down to her firm rear giving a tight squeeze. Millianna jumped, shot her eyes widen open felt the hedgehog's hands touching her rear but instead she endure with it and close her eyes slowly returning to the kiss.

The kiss last for three minutes, Sonic breaks up the kiss, departing himself away from Millianna and put his head on top of Millianna's head and gets her down to her knees on the ground. Sonic takes off his shirt and throws it to the side of the ground and unzips and unbuttons his pants having Millianna watching on. After did those two steps, he then finally pulls out his erected shaft in front of Millianna making Millianna glance to its size looking on face-to-face.

"Now is this what you wanted?" Sonic assumed.

"Yeah. This is what I wanted." Millianna confessed.

"Well what are you waiting for, start pleasing me."

"Sure thing baby."

Millianna comes close to Sonic a little bit. She takes her hand on Sonic's shaft and moves her hand in motion by stroking the hedgehog with a handjob. Sonic looks on watching with interest and place his hands on his waist smiling down towards Millianna. Millianna stroke it slowly bringing some stimulations towards Sonic. As it continues and increases some pleasure, Millianna notice there is some pre-cum coming from Sonic's shaft. Millianna advances close licking the pre-cum to have a little taste of it. Millianna begin to smile lovingly and licks her lips.

"I want more." Millianna wanted.

Millianna waste no time so she goes ahead to engulfing Sonic's shaft inside her mouth entering inside. Once it is inside the mage's mouth, Millianna then start to bop her head up and down, back and forth sucking off of Sonic. She wrap her right hand around Sonic's length looking up at Sonic sucking him off. Sonic smile to Millianna watching her pleasuring him with amazement being entertained by his date. Millianna increase her pace by bopping her head fast to increase the pleasure meter to please Sonic. Sonic let out a weakly moan from his lips with his eyes close feeling the pleasure coming to him. Millianna turned Sonic even more when she start to make some slurping noises to make things more interesting, also she then start to deep-throat Sonic's shaft close to her throat having it sit there for a minor of seconds before pulling away. Millianna gain some oxygen for a moment while she go on using her hand to stroke Sonic's shaft then went on back to suck him off. Sonic let out another moan weakly feeling more pleasure.

Sonic surprise Millianna, catching her off guard as when Sonic place his head on top of Millianna's head and move his hips as he start to thrusts his shaft in and out of Millianna's mouth. Her eyes widened open with shock and surprise, she muffled up being pounded with Sonic's shaft in her mouth. She place her hands to Sonic's thighs no choice but to have Sonic letting him pound her mouth. Sonic grinned naughtily down to Millianna thrusting his shaft in and out, his balls start to smack against her chin when he suddenly move himself, humping fast in motion like it's a contest. Millianna still has her eyes widen in shock but she look up at Sonic muffling. Sonic place his other hand on top of Millianna's head and humps himself. His length goes in a little deep down to her throat making a bulge to her throat by his humps thrusting himself back and forth.

"*Gargled* Mmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmph!" Milianna muffled.

The oral sex continue like this for a few more minutes. Sonic kept his pace thrusting, humping inside back and forth as his shaft being pleased by Millianna's mouth. Sonic let out a moan for the third time during his oral sex. After a few more humps inside Millianna's mouth, Sonic delivers one last thrust and he had then reach to his limit and start to climax as he started ejaculated himself bursting and shooting his semen inside of Millianna. Millianna shot her eyes widen of shock and muffling feeling the liquids squirting inside her mouth. Sonic let out a weak growl grunting himself bursting his load of cum inside Millianna in her mouth.

After climaxing, Sonic pulls his shaft out of Millianna's mouth and some of his semen came dripping down to her breasts. Millianna drinks the cum by swallowing it down to her throat and licks her lips to lick off the semen. Some of the cum drip down to Millianna's chin and came dripping to her breasts. Sonic grinned and licks his lips knowing this was just the beginning so he then lift up Millianna by to her feet. He start stripping off of her clothes and shoes and tosses her on the bed. Sonic quickly takes off the rest of his threads and his shoes to the ground and climbs on the bed with Millianna.

Sonic climbs on top of Millianna stroking his shaft in front of her face.

"Slow down Sonic, don't get too excited on me ok." Millianna said trying to calm Sonic.

"Sorry but looking at your tits turns me on. I'll pipe myself down a little." Sonic apologized calming down.

Sonic stroke his shaft and then place his shaft between Millianna's breasts and start groping them with his hands and begin thrusting himself, humping himself by moving his shaft back and forth between Millianna's breasts. Millianna close her eyes, her arms are over her head suddenly her body start to rock back and forth by Sonic since he is humping, thrusting himself between her breasts. Sonic squeezes his shaft using Millianna's breasts to please him even more. He later let out a throaty growl during his time with the paizuri with Millianna's breasts massaging his shaft. Sonic even let out some soft moans from his lips feeling Millianna's breasts squeezing his shaft which turns him on even more. Sonic had then start moving, humping himself fast continuously because of how it feel being please massaged by Millianna's breasts.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah it feels so good… I'm about to climax anytime soon." Sonic moaned.

Sonic spend few minutes being serviced by Millianna's breasts with her paizuri. She stop Sonic and move her breasts on her own with her hands and squeezing and massaging Sonic's shaft. Sonic let out a throaty growl as Millianna continues to please the hedgehog with her breasts hearing him moan in the moment. There was some pre-cum dripping from Sonic's shaft, Millianna smiled so she move her breasts some more faster in motion pleasuring Sonic and massaging his shaft with her jugs. As minutes pass by, Sonic went on back to hump himself, thrusting his shaft between Millianna's breasts serving him with pleasure and sexual waves of ecstasy. Sonic squeeze, groping Millianna's breasts while he humps, thrusts his shaft between them giving her a few more thrusts between. Sonic knew he is about to climax, reaching to his limit so he let out another throaty growl and look down to Millianna as she looking up at Sonic as her body rocking back and forth.

"Stick your tongue Millianna, I'm about to cum." Sonic moaned.

Millianna obeyed Sonic and do what Sonic command her to do so she sticks her tongue and finally Sonic gritted his teeth and release a big ropes of his cum on Milianna's face sending her a huge load of his sperm shooting ropes to the Mermaid Heel mage. Milianna closes her eye lids being covered by Sonic's amount of his sperm. Sonic even shoot some of his load plus Sonic then send some of his load on Millianna's breasts.

"You just got blasted." Sonic taunted.

Millianna wipes the cum off of her face with her hands, she licks it all of her hand and drinks it down to her throat and licks her lips.

"That was some good milk." Millianna smiled in glee.

Sonic smirked and gets himself off of Millianna and start to spread her legs wide exposing her vagina to Sonic. Sonic notices how wet Millianna became while she sucked him off and give him a paizuri with her breasts. Sonic stroke his shaft and Millianna noticed Sonic is about to enter her with his shaft.

"Put it inside me Sonic and take me." Millianna purred wanted Sonic inside her lustfully.

"So you want it huh?" Sonic taunted.

"Yes put it inside me right now or I'll go crazy."

"Beg for it."

"Please but it inside me and fuck me Sonic. I'm so horny."

Sonic grin and accept her request so Sonic engulfs his shaft inside Millianna's vagina and rams himself inside Millianna hearing her scream letting out a high pitch scream from her lips. Sonic grip hold of Millianna's waist and start humping himself, thrusting inside his shaft in Millianna's vagina. Sonic made Millianna's body rocking back and forth from his thrusts, humping against her back and forth, in and out of the Mermaid Heel mage. Millianna begin to heavily breath, moaning sucking the oxygen being pumped by Sonic thrusting his shaft inside her vagina building stimulations. She felt vibrations coming flowing inside of her body, the waves of the sexual ecstasy come down flowing inside of her and Millianna roll her eyes backwards when Sonic start to thrust faster going inside deep building some intimacy for the two.

While thrusting, Sonic notice how Millianna's breasts are moving, they were moving like Jell-O moving and bouncing in motion. Sonic could not take it no longer so he leans himself down and start to suck on one her breasts which Sonic sucking on the right of Millianna's breast. Millianna let out a high pitch scream for the second time being teased by Sonic sucking on her breasts catching her off guard. Sonic spend two minutes sucking on the right breasts then stop for the moment and reach his hands to her breasts and fondle them, gripping them with his hands as he continues to thrust himself, he even thrusts himself by humping faster building momentum and more of the stimulation and ecstasy to Millianna. Millianna moaned, feeling more pleasure rising to her during their sexual encounter and the moment.

"Ahh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh oh Sonic… give it to me." Millianna moaned.

Their bodies being filled with ecstasy and the pleasure coming to him. Sonic lean him close so he then start humping faster, hearing noises as his pelvic is smacking against Millianna's crotch and his balls even smacking to towards Millianna's crotch between his humps and thrusts. Millianna screamed out of excitement and ecstasy feeling Sonic pounding her.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, oh Sonic… I'm cumming… I'm CUMMING!" Millianna shrieked.

Sonic delivering, giving more thrusts inside Millianna nonstop. Minutes pass by within the moment, Sonic kept thrusting and Millianna moan some more by Sonic's humps and thrusts. Sonic deliver a few more thrusts and Millianna start climaxing as Sonic continues to dominate Millianna with his humps and thrusts. Sonic give Millianna five more thrusts and after giving on last thrust, Sonic then reach his limit and climax inside of Millianna. Millianna gasped feeling the love liquids inside her vagina watching Sonic climax inside of her.

Millianna thought it was over but Sonic wasn't done yet so he lift up her legs and start to thrusts, humping in and out of Millianna surprising her as he still going.

"What? Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, you're not… uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, done uh, yet?" Millianna questioned being pumped by her date.

"Nope. The night is still young and I've going to fuck you all night." Sonic determined grinning.

With that being said, Sonic keep going on with his humps as he thrusting faster pumping his shaft inside if Millianna nonstop going on and on with Millianna. Her body continuously moving back and forth rocking in motion by Sonic's thrusts and humps kept pumping inside of her. Millianna roll her eyes backwards sucking the oxygen as she is breathing heavily moaning being pounded by Sonic's shaft rubbing inside of her vagina pleasuring her desires and hitting the g-spots inside her. Sonic kept his pace intact thrusting faster, he had then smacking his balls against Millianna's vagina thrusting faster in motion. Her body continue to rock back and forth and Sonic continue dominating her faster and hard deliver powerful thrusts.

"Uh… uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhnnnn! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah oh yes… Sonic! Fuck me!" Millianna moaned.

Millianna screamed when Sonic start to go balls deep inside her thrusting deep and faster giving Millianna some more powerful and hard thrusts as he humping against Millianna hard and fast roughly demolishing her with dominance. Millianna gasped, screaming out of pleasure when she start to climax some more squirting her love juice towards Sonic's shaft and Sonic kept thrusting faster and harder deeply inside the Mermaid Heel mage.

Minutes continue on of Sonic's humps and thrusts, Sonic pumping in Millianna sending a few more thrusts and climax inside Millianna once again as he grinned reaching to his limit some more. After climaxing, Sonic pulls Millianna close to him but he had an idea in mind. When he pulls Millianna close to him, he had then lay on his back bringing Millianna on top of him sitting on his lap with his shaft still inside her vagina.

"Now I want you to move your hips, we're going to keep on going until I'm satisfied." Sonic commanded placing his hands behind his head.

Millianna didn't want to obey Sonic but her body was moving on its own and so her hips gave in to the lust and the pleasure so it begin to move on its own by rotating her hips, moving and bouncing on top of Sonic's lap in motion. Millianna close her eyes moaning, rest her hands on top of Sonic's stomach and went on moving her hips and her body. Millianna moaned with her eyes closing and moaning of passion and the ecstasy. Sonic grinned watching with amazement and enjoys the sex with Millianna.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh oh… oh I can't stop myself. I can't stop moving my hips, they're moving on its own… uh, uh, uh…" Millianna moaned.

"That's it keep moving them hips baby. Show me what you got." Sonic taunted.

Milianna moan some more. She move herself, bouncing and rotating her hips in motion moving them faster and in motion ramming herself on top of Sonic's lap going crazy and moaning wildly going insane of the unstoppable pleasure and excitement. Millianna reach her hands to her breasts and start gripping, them, groping and squeeze them while moving her hips moaning crazily. Sonic look on and grinned to himself so he surprises Millianna, catching her off guard when he wrap around her waist with his hands and begin to start roughly thrusting himself in rapid speed thrusting as fast as he can. Millianna shot her eyes wide moaning with insane excitement and pleasure. Her eyes rolling backwards to her skull screaming the top of her lungs by Sonic as he keep pounding, humping, thrusting his shaft nonstop faster inside of her vagina.

Millianna reach two more of her orgasms from Sonic's thrusts for several minutes and after thrusting faster, Sonic then reach to his limit again bursting his sperm inside Millianna again. Sonic sit up and start sucking on Millianna's breasts having Millianna continuously moving her hips on his lap still having nonstop sex with Sonic. Sonic fondles with Millianna's breasts with his hands going crazy with her melons gripping and groping them playing with them. Millianna place her hand on Sonic's cheek watching the hedgehog sucking her right breasts even groping them with his hands during their nonstop sex.

They continue the same position a few more minutes, Millianna moving her hips on Sonic's lap moving, rotating and bouncing her hips in motion as they were moving on their own because of the nonstop lust and the intimacy that they have together and building more of the nonstop and everlasting ecstasy with huge amount of pleasure that Sonic is giving to her. The Mermaid Heel mage continue to move her hips some more feeling Sonic's shaft rubbing inside her rubbing her g-spots, Sonic again start climaxing once more for the fifth time inside Millianna.

Millianna felt more fluids inside her. Sonic had then gets Millianna off of him climbing off of Sonic and lay on her stomach. Sonic approach in front of Mlilianna and brings her head and engulfs his shaft inside shocking her with his action and Sonic start thrusting, holding her head with his hands as he is humping against Millianna, his balls hitting against her chin smacking against her chin that causing some smacking noises by this. Millianna eyes widened, her throat is being pounded, dominated by Sonic since he kept thrusting and making love to him and now he is thrusting inside her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmph!" Millianna muffled.

Sonic grinned, continuously thrusts himself, humping in and out of Millianna for minor of minutes. He hear Milianna muffling, squealing during his rapid thrusts back and forth inside her mouth with complete dominance against her to her mouth and down to her throat. He had created a bulge to her throat, Millianna's eyes rolling backwards resisting it and endure with it for the time being. Sonic deliver a few more thrusts inside Millianna's mouth and grit his teeth when he reach his limit, climaxing inside of Millianna's mouth as he squirting his sperm inside of her mouth sending a huge load of his semen. Millianna felt Sonic's fluids squirting inside of her mouth almost got drown by Sonic's cum but she drinks down all of the cum and Sonic then pulls himself out of her mouth.

Millianna spill out some of Sonic's sperm down to her breasts as they were dripping to her chin and drip some of it to her breasts. Afterward, Millianna took a moment to rest herself hoping this was all over.

"I think I had enough. Let's call it a night Sonic." Millianna requested wanting to stop.

"I don't think so." Sonic countered grinning.

Millianna open her eyes and sees Sonic is still hard.

"Now that's done, I'm going to thrust my shaft and fuck you from the back." Sonic exclaimed grinning.

Sonic start positioning Millianna in all fours bending her over and spread her legs wide. Sonic then get behind of mage, delivers a smack to Millianna's right cheek with his right hand, gripping to it and stroke his shaft with his left hand readied himself to pump up Millianna, thrusting inside her nonstop.

"That's the sixth time you climax while having sex with me. Let's take a short break and let me rest a little before we have sex again." Millianna pleaded.

"Hell no. I'm going to pound her pussy, thrust inside of you like a beast and I'm going to do it right now!" Sonic said ogling Millianna's ass.

Sonic engulfs his shaft inside Millianna's vagina and rams himself inside of her. Sonic grab hold of the mage's hips and start thrusting harder, faster nonstop without resting and keeps going to give Millianna everlasting pleasure. Millianna lay her head down to the bed, her arms over her head so she grips the bed sheets with her hands and also her body is rocking, moving back and forth in motion because of Sonic who is thrusting faster making her body rocking faster. While her body moving in motion, Sonic then had made his bed shaking and rocking in motion in every movement by Sonic himself getting too erotic of the sex. Millianna roll her eyes gasping, breathing heavily because she is sucking some oxygen being pounding and demolished by her date continuing to have sex with him nonstop.

"_This guy just won't stop… he keeps pounding me, thrusting inside of me like a horny zombie. I can't take much more of this and I can't resist it no longer. I give up._" Millianna thought.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, AHN!" Millianna moaned.

Sonic grinned naughtily, continuing to take control, pounding Milianna with his shaft thrusting, humping inside her nonstop with full control. Sonic start deliver some smacks to Millianna's butt with his right hand to make her get excited even more. Millianna shot her eyes widen in shock and squealed, gasping as got spanked by Sonic. He delivers some more smacks and soon she start to climax again by squirting her love juice to Sonic's shaft being pounded and pumped inside of her. Sonic grab hold of Millianna's arms and pull them back to him even pulling Millianna a little close to him so he then start rapidly thrusting, humping faster against Mlilianna with rapid speed nonstop. Sonic had made some more smacking noises when his pelvic smacking against Millianna's firm ass as they are bouncing and jiggling like Jell-O and his balls smacking against Millianna's vagina. Millianna rolled her eyes backwards to her skull sucking the oxygen and goes crazy receiving the insane and crazy pleasure and ecstasy altogether. She kept moaning nonstop by Sonic's rapid thrusts and humps going crazy and the bed begin squeaking, rocking back and forth making noises in the bedroom.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, AH! Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!**" Millianna shrieked before moaning.

"*Laugh* Come on, you like that don't you!" Sonic taunted grinning.

"More… More… **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**"

And So, Sonic continue pounding Millianna, punishing her with his shaft thrusting nonstop inside her vagina for several more minutes. Sonic had let go of Millianna's arms so he grip Millianna's butt with his hands groping them and Millianna rest her on the bed bending herself over still in all fours position in a doggy style position. Sonic deliver more smacks to Millianna's butt making her squeal, chanting his name and reach her orgasm once again. Just when Sonic deliver a few more of his thrusts, humping some more inside the Mermaid Heel mage, he then reach to his limit yet again and squirts his shaft inside of Millianna's vagina again. Sonic then pulls himself out of Millianna and Millianna collapsed to the bed catching her breath.

Before Sonic could anything more, Millianna turns herself over, spreading her legs and opening her vagina with her fingers exposing her vagina to Sonic.

"More. I want more Sonic, punish me with your cock some more with your heart's content." Milianna wanted licking her lips.

"I thought you don't want to continue" Sonic assumed.

"At first but I want it, fuck me more. Spill every last drop of your seed inside me."

"Well that's what you want then…"

Sonic approaches to Millianna, inserting his shaft and rams himself inside of Milianna and look into her eyes.

"Then you got it." Sonic accepted.

Sonic continue on thrusting himself, pumping his shaft in and out of her nonstop and they both had then continue having sex all night knowing it's going to go crazy and too erotic for these two.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

The day went as normal as usual as the guild was at their usual routine. Erza sitting with Lucy and Natsu chatting with them. Mirajane walk to their table handling their drinks.

"Hey where's Sonic. Isn't he supposed to be here in the guild right about now?" Mirajane instructed.

"I've been wondering about that myself. I haven't seen Millianna here since she left with Sonic on their date." Erza stated.

"Do you think that they're still spending time together?" Lucy asked jumping in.

"Perhaps they are or maybe Millianna went back to her guild. Who knows, we'll find out when Sonic arrives to the guild."

"Whatever Sonic is doing, I think he has some errands to handle. That's just only my guess."

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Millianna…<em>

The two had sex all through the night and they sure they're going to be having sex all day and through the night. They have been sweating of the body heat from having heated nonstop sex throughout the night over at Sonic's place and the two are still going and kept on going like the energizer battery. There is the smell of sex inside the bedroom and Milianna had been moaning nonstop all night long receiving countless and unlimited pleasure of ecstasy and excitement. She had passed out a few times being pounded by Sonic's hardened length which it keeps going pounding to her uterus and rubbing nonstop inside of her vagina making Sonic grinning continuously to thrust and watching her passing out during their sexual moment.

Right now, Millianna is seen on top of Sonic riding on his lap backwards. Her hands pressing on Sonic's legs moaning with passion and lust as Sonic thrusting himself faster roughly in rapid speed continuing to ravage the mage's vagina. He sits himself up and wrap his right arm around Millianna and his left hand reaching to Millianna's left breast gripping and groping with it with his hands while the hedgehog pounding her hard and rough with intense speed. Millianna's eyes roll backwards to her skull and sticks her tongue out sucking the oxygen as the result telling she is breathing heavily being ravaged by Sonic pumping his shaft and humping against her nonstop without taking any breaks with unlimited stamina.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhnnnnn! How long are you going to keep going like this?" Millianna asked moaning.

"I don't know but I'm sure am enjoying pounding and ravaging you and may not get satisfied just yet." Sonic answered truthfully.

Sonic resumes to pump his shaft, thrusting in and out of her deeply inside of Millianna. Sonic then leans back down to the bed on his back pulling Millianna close to him and grope her breasts with his hands, squeezing them hard and rubbing them and rapidly thrusts his shaft going faster in motion making Millianna scream the top of her lungs and her eyes roll backwards moaning crazily.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!**" Millianna screamed.

Sonic grinned naughtily continuously ravaging the Mermaid Heel mage's vagina with full force sending in powerful thrusts deep inside of Millianna with intense speed. Millianna lean her head backward onto Sonic's shoulder shot her eyes wide as she reach to her limit making an orgasm squirting her love juices on Sonic's shaft. Sonic grinned some more and kept on thrusting and pumping his shaft harder like before making smacking noises and Millianna could only do is moan and obey every sexual command from the blue blur hero in the heated sexual moment.

After three hours of the nonstop thrusting, Sonic then reach to his climax bursting and shoot his load of his semen inside of Millianna making her scream and gasped feeling the liquids of his semen inside of her. Afterward, Sonic turn Millianna over to her back, reinserting and engulfs his shaft back inside of Millianna and thrusts inside Millianna sending her a few more powerful thrusts and goes on to build up speed thrusting in a faster rapid speed nonstop. Sonic lean down pressing his body against Millianna's body. Millianna wrap her arms around Sonic moaning as the blue speedster humping himself back and forth, in and out of Milianna in motion. Her body had rocking back and forth moving in motion by Sonic's rapid thrusts and speed.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah no more… no more… **NOOOOO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**" Millianna shrieked.

Their sex lasted on all day and through the night as Sonic with unlimited stamina using the powers of the Chaos Energy during their heated sexual moment. Sonic concentrated and focus with his pace and speed thrusting hard and fast deep inside of Millianna hearing her chanting his name and moaning of ecstasy. She release her arms from Sonic and had them over her head. Her eyes roll backwards breathing heavily from Sonic who continuously thrusting and ravaging her vagina with his shaft pumping inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Milianna's POV…<strong>

_Sonic just kept fucking me nonstop and not stop with his unlimited stamina. I try ask him to take a short break but he rejected my question and continues to have sex with me. We've had going at it last night all night yesterday when we finished having dinner and walking at the park looking at the moon together and have sex together and we've been doing it for countless hours to the next morning and a lot more hours in the second day._

_Hours later, Sonic climax inside me and I had like six orgasms as I keep cumming by Sonic. He kept making me cum from fucking me so hard and fast and I could not control myself or resist any longer and so I have endure with it and going along with him. I have lose consciousness as I've blacked out a few times by Sonic who fucked me continuously nonstop until he's satisfied and switch position after position._

_After Sonic had climax again, he then start to fuck my tits groping on to them with his hands as I watch on staring at his shaft moving towards me back and forth between my breasts. I use my hands to squeeze Sonic's shaft with my breasts, moving them back and forth in rhythm entertaining Sonic with my breasts making him feel comfortable as time goes on. I can see it inside of Sonic's eyes that he is about to climax. After an hour of giving Sonic a paizuri to please him some more making him feel good with my tits then he surprises me when he shoots his big load of cum on my face and on my tits feeling the warmth liquid on my face and my tits so I let out some soft moans and lick my lips cleaning the cum off of my lips._

_After we finished with the paizuri, I know Sonic is going to fuck me again nonstop so I comply and obeyed his command but my body somehow move on its own obeying Sonic's sexual demands. I position myself on top of Sonic as he lay on his back grinning and smile at me. I've reinsert his shaft and ramming myself moving my hips up and down hopping on his lap back and forth continuing our nonstop sexual relation together. I've moaned, kept moving my hips but they move on their very own controlled by the lust coming from Sonic. Sonic waste no time when he grab my hips and start to fuck me, pounding my pussy without hesitation and just goes on with it. I lean forward laying my body on Sonic's body and just let him keep pounding me, fucking me like a savage wild animal with his heart content. After all, I've became Sonic's bitch and my body and my heart have became all his when I first met him and laid my eyes on him. I enjoyed every last bit of it and loved it._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sonic slide his hands down over to Millianna's butt and grips it with both hands as he gropes both of Millianna's ass cheeks also smacking Millianna's butt with his hands hard enough and turning both of the cheeks red. Millianna yelped, squealing and already start reaching her orgasm. She wanted more so Sonic comply and deliver a few more slaps on her butt earning another squeal from the Mermaid Heel mage's vagina. Sonic had begun making more smacking noises when he smacking his pelvic against Millianna's crotch humping faster and hard thrusting fast inside Millianna making her moan and scream of extreme ecstasy.

"Oh Sonic… *Moan* OH SONIC! UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUHHHHNN! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHN! FUCK ME, FUCK ME! KEEP POUNDING MY PUSSY! IT'S ALL YOURS AND MY BODY IS ALL YOURS! POUND ME LIKE A WILD BEAST, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Millianna shrieked.

Millianna wraps her arms around Sonic holding him tight as he continues to thrust his shaft, humping more faster to build up some more speed. Millianna press her lips against Sonic's lips giving him a sweet, tender passionate kiss on the lips. Sonic complied and returns the kiss responding it with Milianna and so they start to kiss erotically during their sex. Sonic continues pounding and ravage Milianna, the bed was shaking, rocking in rhythm and motion by Sonic who keeps thrusting, humping against Milianna that causes the bed to shake and rocking back and forth even the bed was squeaking by the hedgehog's rapid thrusts.

* * *

><p><strong>Millianna's POV<strong>

_Sonic continuously to fuck me all night long in the same position. I blacked out losing my consciousness and lack of sleep as Sonic continues to pound my pussy, ravaging me nonstop in our heated sexual moment we're having together. Sonic keeps making me cum multiple times while thrusting his cock inside of me and fucking me deep inside of me hitting my uterus and its making me go crazy losing myself of the insane pleasure I've been receiving from Sonic. I've sweated in the heated sex and I know Sonic did too from pounding my pussy so much._

_Third day of our sexual moment, we continue having sex. I was covered in cum since Sonic had came so much and start to shoot some of his semen on my body and my face. I bended myself over on the bed with my face down and my ass up against Sonic, spreading my legs wide open for Sonic to fuck me some more. Sonic fucked me so deep, so deep that he's making me cum again having an orgasm again. Sonic kept thrusting inside of me with intense force and rapid speed keep hitting inside my uterus with his cock inside of me as he kept pounding me hard like a beast. Sonic gropes, squeezing my butt as he continues to pound my pussy so hard and deep making me go crazy with his thrusts, fucking me so hard and making me cum multiple times._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sonic grinned looking down at Millianna staring at her jiggling round butt watching how it jiggle and bouncing from every thrusts Sonic can give to her inside the Mermaid Heel mage. He had then give some slaps some more on Millianna's butt hearing her squeal and gropes her butt with his hands and rapidly thrusting inside faster building more intense speed and Milianna shot her eyes open feeling Sonic's shaft thrusting faster, going inside deep inside her in every inch. Her wall begin squeezing making Sonic let out a throaty growl. Sonic hear Millianna moaning of excitement and passion and hearing her squeal when deliver more slaps on her butt that turned him on even more. Millianna arms were in front of her gripping the bed sheets with her hands, she kept moaning, closing her eye lids and sticking her tongue out. Sonic lean forward a little pressing his hands on the bed and begin to build up some speed again as he humps to Millianna's butt smacking his pelvic against her butt making both of Millianna's ass cheeks jiggle with every thrust Sonic can deliver.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuhhhnnnn! Fuck me, Fuck me! Give it to me! Oh Sonic, you're making me… *Moan* **CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!**" Millianna shrieked.

Sonic's eye lids were half-close knowing he is about to climax anytime soon. Millianna rolled her eyes backwards breathing heavily of the nonstop and the insane pleasure in their insane, heated and nonstop sex. Sonic grunted himself delivering a few more thrusts humping faster a little for Millianna hearing her moaning and squealing Sonic's name.

After a few couple of thrusts, Sonic gritted his teeth and climax inside of Milianna, bursting his semen inside of Millianna. Millianna also start to climax as well as she squirt her love juices on Sonic's shaft and mixing his semen together. Millianna gasped and scream the top of her lungs reaching to her very limit and her orgasm.

After climaxing, Sonic pulls his shaft out of Millianna's vagina and she begin to leak semen from her vagina and Sonic then turns Millianna around and stroke his shaft. He start inserting it inside of Millianna's mouth engulfs it right in. Millianna gradually begin sucking him off perform a blowjob start to give Sonic oral sex using her techniques.

"It's been three days and time for you to have milk." Sonic teased.

Millianna chuckled, giggling sucking off of Sonic. She bops her head faster sucking Sonic off hard knowing she wants to Sonic to climax as much as he wants. Sonic watch with amazement enjoys Millianna's blowjob. She start to moan softly sucking off the blue blur hero faster and harder making Sonic let out some moans and a throaty growl. Sonic tilt his head up closes his eyes feeling the ecstasy coming to him incredibly.

"Ah… ah… Millianna." Sonic moaned.

Sonic couldn't take it, he start thrusting his shaft moving his waist back and forth. He then grabs Milianna by her head and moving his waist still thrusting in and out of Millianna.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmph!" Millianna moaned.

Sonic spend the last six minutes thrusting his shaft inside Millianna's mouth. He even then went deep inside of Millianna by her throat by deep-throating pushing his shaft down to her throat let it sit there for seconds and had the courage to begin humping, moving his waist thrusting his shaft in and out inside Millianna's throat. He even mad a bulge inside Millianna's throat and Sonic enjoys the relaxing and the insane feeling from Millianna by her throat.

Afterward, Sonic then pulls himself out of Millianna from her mouth and let her gain some oxygen from deep-throating her throat so much in minutes. Millianna gain some oxygen and Sonic puts his shaft back inside Millianna's mouth and humps against Millianna, thrusting his shaft in and out of her faster going all in a little more. Millianna shot her eyes open, eyes widen of shock with his balls hitting her chin each of his thrusts. Sonic let out another throaty growl groaning as he is about to climax. Millianna see it coming so she pushes herself pushing Sonic's shaft deep to her throat once and Sonic then grunted, let out a cry and start to climax by shooting his semen inside of Millianna's mouth. Millianna moaned try drinking every last drop of it but she couldn't get it all as some of the semen were spilling out from her mouth coming down from her mouth to her chin and drip some of the semen to her breasts.

Sonic pulls himself out of Millianna's mouth and start to stroke his shaft knowing it is not over yet.

"Cum for me Sonic, give me all of that delicious milk and spray it all over my face and my breasts." Millianna wanted.

Sonic stroke his shaft faster for Millianna. Millianna plays with her breasts by jiggling them for Sonic to enjoy with her hands and licks her lips with seductive eyes. Sonic groaned stroking his shaft faster and then he climax shooting large ropes of his semen on Millianna's face and on her breasts. Millianna smiled lustfully opening her mouth as more of Sonic's semen came spreading on her face and inside her mouth even had her tongue sticking out for Sonic.

After the climax, Sonic then finally collapses on the bed next to Millianna. The bed was messy with cum on the bed sheets and on the bed. Sonic then take a moment to rest and catches his breathe.

"Oh man… Three days straight having sex with you. Wow…" Sonic huffed.

"Tell me about it. You made me cum multiple times and kept on fucking me so much and hard." Millianna instructed.

"True. Sorry if I went too overboard on you. I got carried away so much of the fun Millianna."

"It's ok. I enjoyed it and I know my friends back in Mermaid Heel is worried sick about me after spending three days having sex with you."

"Well you can use the bathroom to wash yourself up and I can fix you something to eat before you leave."

"I still got to see Erza silly."

"I know just saying."

"I know baby. Anyway, will I see you again?"

"Yeah you will if you want to come and visit me."

"I love to you. I really like you and I would love to go out on a second date with you."

"Then it's settled but for now. How about we get some rest should we."

"Good idea."

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later…<em>

After spending so much time with Sonic, Millianna hanged out with Erza and say her goodbyes and left the guild to return back to Fairy Tail. Millianna shared Sonic a passionate kiss on the lips before leaving and Sonic smiled knowing one day he'll be able to see her again.

Sonic had gone on a job to earn some money for the bills and food and supplies he need for the household. Sonic returns back to the guild being greeted by the wizards so Sonic heads to the bar counter takes a seat on the stool and orders a bottle of water. Sonic minded his business and not want to be part of whatever is it going on. Out of nowhere, Millianna came to the surprising everyone including Sonic and Erza. Millianna smiled looking over at Sonic and rush over to him and catches him off guard by embracing him in a hug and kissing him on the lips.

"Millianna. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I'm here for you baby. That's why I came back, I came back to see you again." Millianna answered truthfully.

"He means what are you here Millianna? Are you here to visit?" Erza asked jumping in.

"No I came here to join Fairy Tail."

Everyone is shock to hear that from the former Mermaid Heel member of the guild. This even shocks Sonic and Erza themselves.

"But why?" Sonic asked.

"That is a very good question. Why did you quit Mermaid Heel?" Erza questioned.

"To be with Sonic and to be close to him because… I love him." Millianna answered honestly.

"Wait what? You love me?" Sonic repeated.

"Yes. I've fallen in love with you Sonic. After when we have that date and we spend so much time together. My heart been yours and I kept thinking about you for the past two weeks. I want to show you how much I love you and care about you. I want to be with you Sonic and I love you."

Everyone was taken back, stunned by Millianna expressing her feelings to Sonic. Makarov stepped in and jump in the conversation.

"So you're here to join Fairy Tail and be close to Sonic?" Makarov repeated.

"Yes. If that's ok with you if not I understand." Millianna answered.

"Then welcome to Fairy Tail."

"What? Really?"

"Yes welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Oh thank you."

"Welcome aboard Millianna. It's great to accept you as a member of this guild." Erza welcomed.

Millianna smiled hugging Erza. Everyone greeted her welcoming Millianna to Fairy Tail. Sonic chuckled and smiled. Milianna got her mark on her right arm got the color blue like Sonic. Millianna approaches Sonic and kisses him on the lips passionately before departing from the kiss.

"Welcome to the team." Sonic welcomed.

"Thank you baby. Besides everyone is here celebrating… (_Whispers to Sonic's ear._) why don't you and I head over to your place and we celebrate there just the two of us? You can fuck me anyway you like to me." Milianna cooed before whispering to Sonic.

"Feeling horny I see?"

"Yeah so what do you, let's go to your place and have some fun."

"Sure thing."

Sonic surprises Millianna by smacking her in the ass making Millianna squeal of excitement and couldn't wait anymore so they head to Sonic's place and have their "Celebration" in private.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's Residence…<em>

Clothes were scattered around the place in the bedroom and the shoes too. There was the sound of moaning inside the room with the door being close. We see Sonic moaning a little letting out a throaty growl as Millianna sucking Sonic's shaft with his shaft inside her mouth. She bops her head faster up and down pleasing Sonic with her techniques. She hears her boyfriend moaning feeling the warmth of Millianna's mouth. Millianna had a naughty idea in mind so she place Sonic's shaft between her breasts and suck back Sonic's shaft giving him a blowjob and a paizuri altogether in the same time. Sonic shivered, shuddering feeling how great Millianna pleasing Sonic with her mouth and her breasts and Sonic was out of his zone feeling the ecstasy world right about now.

"Ah… Millianna… I'm about to climax…" Sonic moaned.

Millianna kept pleasing Sonic entertaining with her mouth and her breasts pleasuring Sonic with more pleasure to him. She stop sucking on Sonic's shaft and move her breasts with her hands moving them up and down smiling to Sonic love to see Sonic moan in their sexual moment.

"Come on baby, cum whenever you like. Shoot that milk on my face and my tits." Millianna chirped continuing her paizuri.

With move movements, squeezing her breasts some more smothering Sonic's shaft with her breasts. Sonic could not hold it any longer so he had then reach his and came to his climax. The blue blur hero squirt his semen shooting ropes of his seed on Millianna's face and on her breasts. Millianna smiled getting showered by Sonic's semen from his climax.

Millianna smiled, licking the cum off of her hands by wiping her face off of it. Millianna pushes Sonic on his back and straddled him on top positioning herself on top of Sonic's shaft. She takes shaft and inserts it inside her vagina and rams herself right in it and start hopping herself, bouncing up and down on Sonic's lap. Sonic wrap his hands around Millianna's hips watching her in amazement. Millianna let out some moans from her lips feeling the pleasure and ecstasy rising as she felt the sexual waves flowing through her entire body.

Sonic smiled having his eyes on Millianna's breasts watching them swaying hypnotically in front of him. This has not go unnoticed by Millianna and beckoned Sonic to please her breasts, waiting for the hedgehog to fondle and sucking them.

"Suck on my titties Sonic, they're waiting to play." Millianna beckoned.

Sonic reach his hand to her breast squeeze it, he pinched the nipple feeling out erected it became and how perky it came making Millianna moaned in pleasure. Sonic did the same with Millianna's other breast so Sonic then went sitting up and suck on them having his mouth on one of her breasts and sucking them. Sonic go with the other breast and sucking on it while having his other hand fondle with the other breast. Millianna her tits being pleasured and sucked by Sonic and she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him close wanting more and Sonic comply and give her what she wished so he suck on her breasts some more.

After spending a little time sucking on Millianna's breasts, Sonic leans back to the bed on his back resting his body and resume to watch in amazement looking Millianna moving her hips faster. Their hands start to intertwine and Millianna look down to Sonic moaning and chants his name in their sexual intercourse.

"Sonic… I'm about to cum…" Millianna moaned moving her hips some more.

"Me too Millianna, I'm almost there." Sonic replied smiling lovingly to his girlfriend.

Millianna move her hips a few more times even bouncing herself some more riding on top of Sonic's lap. With one more hip movement on Sonic's lap, Sonic and Millianna then reach to their limit and release themselves and squirt their love liquids together. Millianna let out a high pitch scream, gasping during his release and Sonic grunted himself letting out a soft groan. Their bodies sweated of pleasure and Millianna lays her body to Sonic's body panting, catching her breathe. They share a soft, sweet and passionate kiss on the lips together with passion and affection towards one another and depart from their kiss.

"I love you Sonic." Millianna whispered resting on her boyfriend's body.

"I love you too Millianna." Sonic replied holding Millianna close to her.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Sonic and Millianna formed a relationship together and they have been going out on jobs together and they even live together. Sonic found out that Millianna was pregnant and was overjoyed and happily to become the father. They tell the others the news and everyone is shocked and Erza smiled to Millianna congratulated her of having a child with Sonic.

They got married having Erza being Millianna's maid of honor and Natsu became Natsu's best man. They had a newborn son naming their baby Sora. The baby was a hedgehog and had dark green eyes and he is the spitting image of his father.

Years later, the hedgehog family was at the playground watching their son having fun at the playground and the parents couldn't been happier form a family and living happily together as a family.

* * *

><p><strong>There goes chapter seven everybody. Millianna the next character to have love with Sonic. That was one heck of a long chapter reach up to 10,000 words. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and enjoying the story. Read and Review everyone. Next chapter will be Ur. Happy Holidays everyone and a Happy New Year!<strong>

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	8. Ur

Chapter 8: Wind and Ice

Sonic took a job to Mount Hakobe to stop some Vulcans to fight them stopping their schemes. Sonic in his **Fire Sonic** form fighting off the Vulcans and stopping their schemes. They were no match for Sonic knowing he was too strong form him. Sonic using his flaming homing attacks against the Vulcans and burning them as he shoots waves of fire and slamming his fist down creating a shockwave of flames around the area backing off the Vulcans from the hedgehog.

Three more of the Vulcan so Sonic then uses **Fire Mirror** which blocking the Vulcans in the wall of fire and surprises them with the **Flaming Fist** forming flames into his fist and punching them straight to the faces knocking them off to the ground. More Vulcans surrounded around Sonic tired of being beaten and getting ready to strike. Sonic smirked and transform into his **Super Sonic 4** form and look around the Vulcans.

"Do you think you can fight me in my Super Sonic 4?" Sonic question in a deep voice.

One of the Vulcans waste no time and swings a punch at Sonic but unfortunately, Sonic blocks, catches the punch and swing the Vulcan around hitting the other Vulcans and tosses the Vulcan to the wall of the cave. Sonic got to his stance and forming a beam into his red which they are the color red and yellow ready to use **Super Sonic Beam 10x**. The Vulcans scream in fear and took off running not wanting any of Sonic. Sonic smirked and revert back to his normal state shaking his head.

"Looks like they learn their lesson. Anyway, time to get out of this cave and go on home." Sonic instructed.

Sonic stretch his arms and cracking his back and his neck and just about to leave the cave until something caught his attention. He turn to his right and sees a naked woman inside the ice shocking Sonic so he walk over to the large balder of ice.

"Holy Emeralds. It's a woman and she's… naked. I better get her out of the ice." Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic transforms to his Fire Sonic form and uses his hands thrusting his palms to melt the ice all the way thawing the woman. Once it is done, Sonic come to her aid holding her in his arms on the ground looking down and checking his pulse notifying that she's alive. The woman then groggily groan, opening his eyes and sees a blue hedgehog right before her eyes.

"W-Where am I? Last time I remembered fighting Deliora, I use my body sacrificing myself to save my students." The woman remembered holding her head.

"You've been frozen for fifteen years ma'am. You're Ur aren't you?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes. How do you know me?"

"I'm friends with your student Gray Fullbuster. He's a member of Fairy Tail and your other student Lyon is at the Lamia Scale guild."

"So my students are safe. I'm glad that they're safe."

"Let me get you out of here. Can you stand?"

"I think so."

"Ok cool. I'm going to teleported us back to my home. I live in Magnolia and that is where Gray is."

"Thank you."

"No problem. **Chaos Control!**"

Sonic holding Ur in his arms and teleported themselves out of the cave to return to Magnolia Town.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's Residence…<em>

The two teleported to Sonic's residence. He let's go of Ur off of his arms setting her on bed. Ur examined the place looking around.

"You have a lovely home mister." Ur commented.

"Thank you and the names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. But just call me Sonic." Sonic introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sonic."

"You too and it's an honor. I'll be right back, I'm going to go get you some clothes so I'll be right back and make yourselves at home ok."

Ur nod in response. Sonic smiled and exits the bedroom and the house. He heads to the clothing store and pick up some clothes for Ur. Sonic pick up, bras, panties, shirts, tank tops, pants and shoes for Ur and pay them all with his money and return back home to his residence and to Ur. Sonic walks to the bedroom notices Ur waiting patiently for Sonic's return.

"Hey I brought you some clothes here." Sonic notified.

"Thank you Sonic. You didn't have to." Ur stated thanking Sonic.

"No no I insist. I can't let you walk around and in the city being naked."

"Good point."

"Cool. I'll go and make you something to eat and I'll leave you too it to get dressed."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sonic exits the bedroom and shuts the door behind her excusing himself so Ur can get dressed. Sonic walks to the kitchen and having thoughts wondering how Ur survived and get herself frozen.

"Hmm… since she's alive. How on earth did Ur survived from all these years against Deliora. She sacrificed her life to save everyone and sealed the demon away but Natsu and the others back in Galuna Island defeated Deliora and turn it into pieces. So therefore, how is she alive?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic kept thinking while making Ur something to eat. Ur came to the kitchen with her outfit on taking her seat at the table in the kitchen.

"So you freed me from the ice?" Ur guessed.

"Y-Yeah I did. When I finished fighting off some Vulcans, I found you in the ice back at the cave in Mt. Hakobe and I know I had to free you." Sonic answered truthfully.

"I want to say thank you. Thank you for freeing me."

"It's no biggy. It's my pleasure. Besides, Gray would be so happy to see you again and he's here at Fairy Tail."

"You mentioned to me before. So Lyon is at the Lamia Scale guild?"

"Yep. That's correct."

"Take me to see Gray."

"Sure thing but first you got to eat something."

Sonic hands Ur a plate of food and a glass of water. Ur thanked Sonic for the food and eats her plate. Sonic filled Ur in about everything about Gray's life of Fairy, telling her that Lyon planned and released Deliora using Moon Drip to melt the Iced Shell to surpass her and told her about her daughter Ultear is alive and used to side with the dark wizards and have an adoptive daughter name Meredy. Ur became stunned, shock from all of this hearing from the hedgehog himself.

"Are you serious? My daughter Ultear has an adopted daughter and used to be a dark wizard working for them?" Ur repeated.

"Yeah. I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. Just ask Gray or anyone else." Sonic responded honestly.

"This is too much to handle. Sonic, would you mind taking me to Fairy Tail so I can see my student?"

"Sure thing. I was planning to take you there myself."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"No problem Ms. Milkovich."

"By the way this food is delicious. I didn't know you can cook."

"Well a friend of mine taught me back home from my world."

"Wait you're another world?"

"Yeah another dimension. Shocking isn't it?"

"Can you tell me more about you, I would like to know."

"Well… alright then. This is a long story so I hope you're prepare for my full explanation."

Sonic sigh to himself and start to explain everything from his dimension. He explain his hero career of saving the world from his arch nemesis, fighting off monsters and even robots and had adventures in his life. Ur listened and understood Sonic's adventures and him saving the world and protecting everyone he cared deeply about.

"So after I fought my robot duplicate, I was accidentally transported here in this dimension." Sonic finished.

"Wow… this is very hard to believe actually but I understood your career as a hero." Ur replied.

"Yeah you'll get used to it. It'll take some time to adjust and understood where I came from."

"It will though who am I to complain."

"Right so how about I take you to Fairy Tail to see Gray Ms. Milkovich?"

"Yes that would be lovely."

Sonic takes Ur's plate and washes it and puts it back inside the cabinet. He and Ur exit the residence and they walk over to Fairy Tail. Sonic ordered Ur to wait for the moment so he can surprise Gray and he enters inside the guild.

"What's going on everyone?" Sonic greeted.

The guild greeted Sonic back and Natsu smiled and charge over to the blue hedgehog.

"Fight me Sonic!" Natsu ordered.

Natsu ignites his fist with flames and swings a punch to the hedgehog but Sonic counters the fire dragon slayer with a backflip kick sending Natsu five feet away and crash to a nearby table breaking it.

"Not now Natsu. Is Gray here?" Sonic asked looking around.

"Yeah I'm here. What's up man?" Gray asked.

"Good because there is someone that I would like for you to meet."

"Really who?"

"It's a woman who's been dying to see you."

"NOT MY GRAY!" Juvia screeched.

"Don't mind Juvia and we're not together. So who is this woman? Is she my secret admire?" Gray whispered before asking the question.

"Not exactly. Someone you knew for a long time. You can come in… Ur." Sonic called.

Gray shot his eyes widen and turn to the entrance and sees Ur his master entering inside the guild and everyone is in shock that the ice make wizard is alive.

"I found her frozen when I was on the job fighting the Vulcans in Mt. Hakobe." Sonic explained.

Gray stand there shocked to see his master walking to him with a smile on her face facing him in person.

"What? You're not going to say hi to your master?" Ur teased.

Gray shed tears from his eyes and embraced Ur in a warm and comfort hug and shedding tears from his eyes sobbing quietly. Sonic smiled loving to watch a touching reunion. He decide to let them have their moment and walks to the request board and takes a random job and left the guild so Ur can spend time with Gray.

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later…<em>

Sonic return back to Magnolia heading over to the guild successfully completing his job earning 87,000 jewels.

"I wonder how Gray and Ur are doing since they had a touching reunion." Sonic wondered.

Sonic arrives to the guild, entering inside the guild examining the place spotting Ur sitting a empty table drinking some herbal tea. She notice Sonic in the guild and wave at him with a smile on her face. She appears to be smiling to the hedgehog lovingly which Sonic noticed but before Sonic can make his way to the Ice Make wizard, Gray stopped him for the moment.

"Sonic. Can I talk to you alone?" Gray requested.

"Sure thing." Sonic accepted.

Gray nod his head and takes Sonic outside out back to the training area.

"So what's up?" Sonic asked.

Sonic didn't get a response but he got more than he can bargain is when Gray embraced Sonic into a hug shocking Sonic.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing her back to life Sonic. Thank you so much." Gray thanked happily.

Sonic is stunned with this but this made him smile and returns the hug sharing a smile to the ice make wizard and departs from the hug.

"No problem. I'm glad that I can help you when I found her so you're welcome." Sonic said.

"Lyon is going to be shock when I tell him the news." Gray noted.

"You guys are still rivals but although the way I see it, you guys show respect to each other."

"Yeah that's true but we still fight."

"So you say. Well I'm going to go home and relax and you're welcome again for bringing your master back to life and don't worry about telling her about the events of Galuna Island and her daughter Ultear, I filled her in with everything that happen."

"Again thanks again."

"No problem."

Gray smile and the two double fist each other with their first showing their friendship and respect towards each other. Sonic then enters back inside the guild with Gray following behind and Gray then picks a fight with Natsu with Juvia watching lovingly. Sonic was just about to make his way out of the guild to return home until Ur stop his tracks running towards him.

"Sonic." Ur said.

Sonic turns around to face Ur.

"Yeah what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Thank you again for getting Gray to reunite with his master again." Ur thanked.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure Ms. Milkovich."

"Please call me Ur. So are you heading off to another job?"

"Not really. I'm going home and rest after the day I had. I'll see you later Ms. Mil… I mean Ur."

Before Sonic take a step forward out of the guild but Ur stopped him again.

"Sonic wait." Ur stopped.

"Hmm. What is it?" Sonic questioned.

"I don't have a place to go and I know there is Fairy Hills but I would like to live with you if that is ok?"

"Sure it's fine with me. I have a spare guest room so there's no problem with that. You can stay as much as you like until you can get back on your feet. I won't force you."

"So let's go home then."

"Sure. I can sure like to relax my body."

Sonic takes Ur home to his residence.

Minutes after, the two enter inside the hedgehog's house and Sonic shows Ur the guest room.

"This the guest room. I'll fix us something to eat so make yourself at home Ur." Sonic offered.

"Thank you." Ur thanked.

"Then I'll leave you to it."

Sonic exits the guest room walking to the kitchen so Ur can have her time for herself. Sonic prepare to make dinner and just about to get started, Ur came to the kitchen turning Sonic around to face her.

"Ur. Is something wro-MMMF"

Sonic did not get a chance to finish his sentence when suddenly, his lips had been pressed by the ice make wizard's lips sharing a deep passionate kiss. Ur start to let out a soft moan while kissing Sonic but Sonic soon departs away stopping Ur from going any further.

"Ur. What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Pouring my heart out to you." Ur answered honestly.

"Heart out… wait a minute. Don't tell me…"

"Yes Sonic, I've fallen in love with you. Ever since you saved me, gave me food and some clothes to wear and meet and see Gray again. I couldn't stop thinking how much you have done for me and my heart kept beating every time I think of you. I know I maybe older than you and you're seventeen but I don't care. I love you Sonic and my heart goes to you and I want this."

Sonic is now stunned having an older woman coming to him pouring her heart out to him. He divert his eyes away as the ice make wizard look to the hedgehog. Sonic turn his attention back to Ur.

"I've never had an older woman like a milf come onto me like that before. You're very beautiful Ur but I'm a hedgehog and are you sure you want to be with someone like me well I'm an animal… a mobian from my dimension exactly." Sonic asked.

"I don't care what you look like and what you are but you're a nice kind, handsome and a wonderful gentlemen. That is why I admired you for is that you're you and I like how you're being yourself. That what makes me love you." Ur accepted honestly giving Sonic the answer that he want to hear.

"Wow Ur… I… I don't know what to say. I think I love you too. I would like to give this relationship a shot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It may sound weird of dating a woman who's older than me but I can accept it."

"Age is but a number Sonic. It's the heart that counts and what it wants."

"I guess your right Ur."

"In that case, kiss me."

Sonic and Ur press their lips together performing and sharing a deep, tender and passionate kiss on the lips. Sonic wraps his hands around Ur and pulls her close to him scooping her up and even deepens the kiss. Ur let out a soft and a lustful moan inside Sonic's mouth catching her by surprise but what Sonic did surprise the most that he descends his hands, sliding them down slowly to Ur's firm butt and cop a feel squeezing, grabbing Ur's butt. Ur's eyes shot open wide feeling Sonic's hand squeezing her butt while kissing him. During their kiss, Ur suddenly close her eye lids back slowly enduring it and seems to enjoy and love how her beloved hedgehog squeezes her butt with his hands so Ur then wraps her arms around Sonic, pulls him close to him and even deepens the kiss with Sonic and they went on to kiss very passionate and deeply right into the moment.

The kiss lasted for seven minutes and eighteen seconds. The lovers then depart away, breaking off the kiss to gain some oxygen. Sonic still had his hands on Ur's butt so he then squeeze them with his hands groping her butt.

"Oh Sonic…" Ur cooed.

"It's been long since you haven't had sex haven't you?" Sonic pressed.

"Yes. I want you right now Sonic."

"To tell you the truth, I'm a virgin. I've never been with an older woman before."

"Well now you get the chance to be with an older woman and I'm going to give you the best time of your life."

"Looking forward to it."

Ur smile loving, she takes Sonic's hand and takes him back to his bedroom. Ur reaches to the door holding Sonic's hand, turning the door knob and opens the door. The two step inside the bedroom and closes the door. After closing the door, the two then went back kissing passionately for a few more minutes. After they kiss, they begin to strip off their clothes to the ground and taking off their footwear and their socks.

They are seen in the bedroom, naked together so Ur pushes Sonic gently to the bed having him taking a seat on the edge of his bed. Ur smile walking to him with a lustful smile on her face so she got down on her knees to the ground, licking her lips lustful bringing her hand over to Sonic's shaft wrapping it around it and gives it a nice stroke slowly to build some stimulation.

"Ah." Sonic moaned.

"Mmm… baby I am going to make you cum. So give me as much as you like." Ur purred.

Ur went to move her hand faster to stroke Sonic's shaft a little faster making her hedgehog moan with her sensual handjob. After the little warm up, Ur lean forward, engulfing Sonic's hard length inside her mouth completely. Sonic roll his eyes to the back of his head making Ur chuckle, once it is inside the ice make wizard's mouth, Ur begin to bop her head giving Sonic oral sex performing a blowjob. Sonic watches in amusement with entertainment as his girlfriend sucking him off. She uses her tongue to lick the head of Sonic's shaft rapidly and twirls her tongue around the tip and sucks it back down. Sonic felt the vibrations of the sexual ecstasy coming along and thus making the hedgehog moan lightly feeling the pleasure coming.

"Ah… Ur… your mouth feels so good and warm…" Sonic uttered between his moans.

Ur chuckle and turn up the heat when she begins sucking Sonic hard by bopping her head faster and sucking him off fast creating more stimulation and pleasure for the blue hedgehog. Sonic let out a loud moan feeling Ur pleasing him a little hard.

"Ah… ah… Ur…" Sonic trailed off moaning.

Ur decides to deep-throat Sonic by pushing herself further and takes Sonic's shaft down to her throat squeezing it hearing Sonic let out a throaty growl and lay himself on his back of the bed and Ur continues to pleasure Sonic, pleasing him with her oral sex techniques as she continues to suck his length for an half hour. Sonic grit his teeth moaning and could not take much more of it no longer nor can he hold himself any longer as the pleasure he's receiving is unbearable.

"Ah… ah ah ah… Ur… I'm about…" Sonic moaned.

"That's it my love. Give me that hot load of cum inside of my mouth as much as you like." Ur thought while sucking him off.

With a few more sucks, Sonic cannot hold it and so he grit his teeth and reach to his limit and let himself loose, releasing himself, shooting his semen inside of Ur's mouth. Ur endure all of it as Sonic burst a huge load of his semen inside Ur's mouth. The ice make wizard drinks the semen down to her throat and pulls herself away from Sonic' shaft and licks his shaft stroking his length.

"How did that feel?" Ur asked.

"It feel so good…" Sonic trailed off in a daze.

"*Giggle* Now it's time we get down to the real thing honey. I want you to ram your cock inside of me."

"Sure thing Ur."

Ur joins Sonic in bed and lay on her back, legs spread wide and fingers her vagina. Sonic finds himself on top of Ur readied himself to insert his shaft right inside Ur. Ur licks her lips wanting it badly so Sonic did not hesitate so he engulfs his shaft, inserts it inside of Ur slowly reaching down a little deep. Once it is inside her, Sonic start moving his hips humping against Ur as he thrusts his shaft in and out of her pleasing her desires. Ur felt Sonic rubbing inside her making her smile and wrap her legs around him wanting more of him.

"Give it to me Sonic, thrust me more." Ur moaned.

"If you insist." Sonic accepted grinning.

Sonic turn things up a notch as he accepts Ur's request and start thrusting harder in and out of her humping against her faster. Ur moaned to this, smiling lustfully and her body begin rocking back and forth in motion from Sonic thrusting fast as he can. Ur wrap her arms around Sonic bringing him close to her and moan some more. Sonic sees Ur tilts her head wanting Sonic to please her even more so Sonic then kiss Ur by her neck making her moan by this and Ur moan letting out a high pitch scream when Sonic star thrusting faster and harder inside her.

"Uh uh uh uh yes… right there, right there Sonic." Ur moaned.

Sonic concentrate his pace and his speed thrusting faster, he even did surprises Ur by thrusting down inside her deep inside going in every inch while humping faster. Ur start to scream when Sonic hit the g-spot of her and hitting her cervix making her scream even more during their sex.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… oh Sonic YES!" Ur moaned.

Sonic spent a half hour thrusting, humping faster inside Ur's vagina making her moan and scream between his thrusts. Ur spread her arms out unwrapping them off of Sonic and unwrap her legs off of Sonic and spread her legs wide letting Sonic demolish her as his sexual instincts had kicked in taking control of him in the sexual moment. Ur moan crazily countless times from Sonic as he keeps ravaging her with his length thrusting faster in motion pleasing the ice make wizard in their sexual escapades.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic…. SONIC! Oh yes give it to me, you're going to make me CUM!" Ur moaned.

"Me too, I'm getting close too Ur." Sonic grunted.

"Let's cum together. Cum inside me, fill me with your sperm."

Sonic deliver a few more thrusts, humping faster a little more and when he deliver one last thrust, he gives out another thrust and gritted his teeth and Ur gasped as they both start climaxing together releasing themselves with love liquids as they start to squirt their love liquids the same time together. Ur rolling her eyes to the back of her head feeling Sonic's shaft shooting his semen inside her vagina and squirt her love juice.

Afterward, Sonic look into Ur's eyes and they start kissing on the lips passionately and Sonic then start to grin.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Ur asked.

"Because I want to pound you from the back next." Sonic answered.

"Still hard huh? Mmm… It's been so long since I haven't have fun so for now on you can fuck me whenever you want sweetie."

"Cool. Now turn yourself around and bend over."

Sonic pulls himself out of Ur and backing away a little bit. Ur obeyed Sonic and turn herself around position herself all fours bending herself over like a dog. She look over her shoulder wiggling her butt giving Sonic a dance to turn him on which it did. Sonic grin to himself and hold Ur by her hips readied his shaft preparing to penetrate it inside of her. Sonic smiled naughtily and rams his shaft right inside Ur and thrusting himself harder, humping faster inside his girlfriend deliver some powerful thrusts right inside her. Ur close her eyes moaning, her body rocking back and forth and the bed even start shaking and rocking back and forth as the blue hedgehog thrusts and humps against the ice make wizard continue with his sex with her. Sonic surprises Ur when he start to deliver a few slaps on her butt that made Ur squeal and have an orgasm.

"UH! Yes spank me, spank my ass Sonic. I've been a bad dirty girl!" Ur moaned.

Sonic grin and give Ur what she wanted and deliver some more slaps smacking her butt a little harder making Ur squeal some more and moan even more in their heated sexual moment. Sonic increases his speed and pace turning things up a notch when he start rapidly thrusting himself faster and humping faster against Ur. He smacked his pelvic against Ur's butt making them bounce and jiggle in every thrusts and humps as Sonic is making during the sex and Sonic grin going all in hearing Ur moaning, chants his name and she then rolls her eyes backwards to her back of her head pounds her deep inside her uterus going in every inch of her vagina. Ur grip the bed sheets moaning and even breathing heavily sucking off the oxygen because of Sonic's rapid and rough thrusts.

"YES YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEESSSS YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! Fuck me Sonic, pound my womb with that hard meat inside of me YES! Don't stop!" Ur moaned.

Sonic grin looking down to Ur's jiggling and bouncing ass while thrusts faster inside the ice make woman. Sonic deliver some more smacks and then deeply thrusts inside going in every inch as he continues on to punish and pounds Ur with his length inside her. Sonic's shaft kept rubbing inside her rapidly inside Ur and Ur gasping feeling Sonic pumping and pounding her vagina with his shaft some more building some more vibrations and stimulations creating more pleasure for the ice make wizard hearing her moaning his name during this rapid thrusts.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh my god yes… YES! Give it to me Sonic! Harder… faster… DEEPER!" Ur moaned.

Sonic spend twenty five minutes thrusting faster in rapid speed nonstop without changing positions or stopping for the brief moment. Sonic kept thrusting his shaft pounding and humping against Ur faster like there's no tomorrow and Ur was loving it so far in their heated sexual moment. Ur had an orgasm for the second time moaning hard and breathing heavily and Sonic still taking control of her smacking his pelvic against Ur's butt making smacking noises. Sonic deliver a few more thrusts inside Ur and after another thrusts, Sonic groaned letting a throaty growl as he reaches his limit and climax inside Ur for the second time inside her vagina and his semen spill out a little from Ur's vagina. Ur screamed when she climax while Sonic cumming inside her.

Sonic groaned once more and pulls himself out of Ur and Ur then had her face down and ass up spilling some of Sonic's sperm from her vagina down to the bed.

"Ah man… what a wild second round huh Ur… Ur?" Sonic asked.

Sonic noticed Ur blacked out from climaxing with Sonic. Sonic smiled and had an idea in mind so he turns Ur around laying her on her back on the bed and gets on top of the ice make wizard strokes his shaft and ogles to her breasts. Sonic place his shaft between Ur's breasts and thrusting himself back and forth between them and squeezing his shaft with her breasts performing a paizuri. Sonic felt how soft Ur's breasts they are and cannot stop thrusting himself as they're thrusting on itself because of Ur's breasts. Sonic let out a soft groan while thrusting his shaft between Ur's melons while Ur blacked from being pounded so much. Sonic let out a throaty growl thrusting back and forth between Ur's breasts squeezing them with his hands.

"Oh man her tits feels so incredible it's like her breasts is squeezing my shaft." Sonic moaned forming a goofy smile.

Sonic continues to thrust himself feeling Ur's tits pleasing and smothering his shaft with her breasts with every thrusts. Sonic increases his pace as he suddenly begin thrusting is shaft a little faster between Ur's breasts making some smacking noises. Sonic let out another groan and letting out a moan between his thrusts. Seconds after, Ur gain her consciousness feeling something between her breasts so when she gain her vision and take a good look, there was Sonic thrusting back and forth between her breasts. This gave Ur a smile and so she squeezes Sonic's shaft smothering his length with her melons and looking into Sonic's eyes.

"Does my breasts feel that good sweetie?" Ur asked lovingly.

"It feels wonderful." Sonic quickly said while thrusting.

"Cum on, fuck my titties harder. Play with them as much as you like Sonic they're all yours."

Sonic turn things up a notch and thrusting harder humping faster back and forth with his shaft still being smothered by Ur's breasts squeezing his shaft with them using her hands. This continues on for eleven minutes and Ur enjoys every last bit of it. As when Sonic thrusts a little more between Ur's tits, he then finally reach to his limit and climax as he shoots ropes of his semen on Ur's face and on her breasts. Sonic strokes his shaft shooting more ropes on her breasts and her face while he climaxes reaching to his limit. Ur sticks her tongue out wanting it inside her mouth as more of it still shooting on her face plus it shot some of it inside her mouth.

Afterward, Ur giggled as Sonic took a moment to take a little break so he lay on his back getting himself off of Ur. Ur smiled so she wipes the cum off of her face and licks it drinking it down to her throat and licks some more of it off of her breasts and snuggles with Sonic.

"Did you enjoy the paizuri my love?" Ur asked.

"Yeah… it was beyond amazing." Sonic said smiling.

"That is good to hear. Ooh you're still hard aren't you?"

"Sorry. I can't stop staring at your tits."

"It's ok, I don't mind you stare at them. They're yours and it's my turn to make you feel so good."

Ur climbs herself on top of Sonic sitting on his lap. She then strokes Sonic's shaft a little before getting into position.

"Now let's see if you can handle me riding on top of you." Ur persisted.

Ur inserts Sonic's length right inside of her vagina engulfing it completely. Once it is inside her, Ur then rotates her hips, bouncing on top of Sonic back and forth getting right into it. Ur press her hands on towards Sonic's stomach moving in a normal pace. She then begins grinds on Sonic's lap moving her hips side to side circling them in motion. She then start bouncing some more on Sonic's lap moaning with passion. Sonic wrap around Ur's hips with his hands watching with amusement, he is also being hypnotize by Ur's breasts watching them how they jiggle and bounce in every motion so Sonic licked his lips and reach his hands over to them and gropes them cop a feel. Ur gasped looking on noticing Sonic gropes her breasts making her smile and she then start to move her hips faster making their sex a little more erotic in the moment.

The bed begin squeaking, rocking in motion from the ice make wizard moving her hips faster in motion. Sonic kept his hands groping to his girlfriend's tits giving a pinch on her nipples making Ur let out a high pitch scream. Ur tilt her head up looking at the ceiling as she roll her eyes backwards to the back of her skull moaning crazily to their sexual moment. Ur suddenly then lean forward to Sonic pressing her body against Sonic's body and continues to move her hips faster in motion. Sonic's face is being buried by the ice make wizard's breasts so he then had his mouthful sucking on the right breast making Ur moan even more and he slides down his hands to Ur's firm butt and gropes it copping a feel. Ur felt this and this suddenly droves her crazy as Sonic pleasing Ur with his hands to her ass and sucking on her breasts with his mouth making their sexual escapades be more erotic than ever.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ahn… oh Sonic… it feels so good. Keep sucking on my breasts, you're making me so horny right now." Ur moaned.

Ur wasn't lying, she was becoming more wet than ever and she then have her orgasm by her lover so she squirt her love juice still riding on top of Sonic. The two groan together knowing they're getting close to their limit. Sonic decide to thrusts himself deliver rough and powerful thrusts inside the ice make wizard hearing her scream as he pounds her vagina with powerful thrust inside her.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS! Oh Sonic… you're going to… break me… **APART!** YES GIVE IT TO ME!" Ur cried.

Sonic spend five minutes thrusting hard and fast inside Ur with high capacity and then come to a stop so Ur then move her hips faster smacking her ass against Sonic's thighs making some smacking noises and dirty sounds as their sex continues for several more minutes. The two was getting close, they moan, groan together in their sexual intercourse and Ur move her hips some more bouncing on to Sonic's lap with her arms wrapping around Sonic's neck. Her eye lid close moaning of passion. Sonic knew he is about to climax so with further ado, Sonic still had his hands groping Ur's butt as he went on to deliver powerful thrusts humping against Ur sending her more thrusts making her moan more and Ur shot her eyes widen open going crazy.

"Sonic… I'm cumming…" Ur moaned.

"Me too Ur, I'm getting there." Sonic grunted while thrusting.

"Give me all of your cum, fill me up with your sperm. I want to have you child Sonic. Oh give it to me… yes… Yes… YES! **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!**"

Sonic send in one more hard and powerful thrust going in deep and so Sonic and Ur then reach their limit and climax altogether mixing their love liquids together. Ur screamed the top of her lungs climaxing and feel the warmth liquids from Sonic flowing inside her. After they climax, Ur climbs off of Sonic and snuggles up to him with a smile on her face.

"That was spectacular." Ur commented.

"Yeah… it sure was." Sonic agreed wrapping his arm around Ur pulling her a little close to him.

"So… (Twirls her finger to Sonic's chest.) we're a couple right?"

"When you put it like that then yes it's the way I see it. If that what you want?"

"I want it and I love you Sonic. Thank you for everything and I can't thank you enough."

"No problem."

"Hey you know the night is still young. Want to go again?"

"Yes."

Sonic smirked and he and Ur then share a passionate kiss and they continue their sexual intercourse knowing it's going to be all night long.

* * *

><p><em>A Week Later…<em>

It's been a week and Sonic and Ur had became an item and living together. Sonic shares his bed with Ur since they're in love and they are in a relationship. Ur is now officially a member of the guild and has the guild mark on her right abdomen which it is the color purple. They eve spend more time together and going on jobs together. Sonic even teaches Ur some of his ice abilities with his **Ice Sonic** form. They enjoy the time they spend together and they even have sex together after coming home from the guild or coming home from their job.

Lyon from the Lamia Scale heard the news that Ur was alive and had come to Fairy Tail to see if it's true but to his surprise it was true all thanks to Sonic who rescued her from the ice she had been frozen in Mt. Hakobe. Lyon thanked Sonic for saving her and freeing her from the ice showing much gratitude to the blue hedgehog. He then challenged her to a fight so he can surpass Ur like he dreamed off and they took the fight outside to the back of the guild. Everyone come to watch the fight and so did Gray even Sonic watching from the rooftop eating some popcorn.

Their fight lasted on for 2 hours. Lyon was giving his all to Ur but Ur wasn't going to back down any second now. Lyon form Ice Make: Eagles hurling them to his master but Ur then creates Ice Make: Shield blocking the ice eagles and perform Ice Make: Cannon shooting cannon of ice to Lyon knocking off of his feet and knocking him down to the ground unconscious.

"_Lyon has become quite strong for ten years. I am impressed and almost got beaten._" Ur thought.

Ur look around for her beloved spotting him as he jumps down from the rooftop of the guild and landed on the ground kneeling himself before raising himself up. Ur walk over to Sonic and smile to the hedgehog.

"How did I do?" Ur asked.

"You did awesome it was like I was watching a live match." Sonic complimented rubbing the back of his head.

Ur giggled and kisses Sonic on the cheek.

"Thank you for the complimented sweetie." Ur thanked.

"Yeah no problem."

"Hey Ur." Gray called.

"What is it Gray?" Ur questioned.

"Do you mind I take you on next?"

"Of course but can I take my break before facing you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I want to have some tea."

Ur follow everyone back inside the guild. She look over to Sonic.

"Are you coming?" Ur asked.

"Nah. I have errands to take care of so you go on ahead." Sonic stated.

"Don't expect me to wait too long after my fight with Gray."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Ur smiled and winks to her lover. Sonic transforms to **Super Sonic** and flies out of sight.

* * *

><p><em>Three Hours Later…<em>

Lyon stay at the guild so he can watch the fight between Ur and Gray. Everyone decide to watch the fight and Gray give it everything he got against his master knowing the fight will be intense and long. After an hour long fight, Gray perform another ice make magic but his master counters him and goes for the finish uses some new techniques that Sonic taught her to use so she then uses **Ice Make: Blast** shooting a sphere of ice over to Gray blasting him as the ice shattered in pieces and knocks him out to the ground and winning the fight.

Ur smile and comments to her students telling them they have became strong and is proud of them. She hugged her students and everyone return back inside the guild. Natsu wanted to fight Ur but Gray stopped him backing him away from Ur and they engage into a fight which creates a brawl inside the guild. Ur stay out of sight not wanting to be part of it with Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Happy and Carla. Ur wondered where Sonic could have been hoping if her beloved was ok.

Sonic return back to the guild which he must have completed a job that he took from the request board. He then uses Sonic Wind and stopping the brawl ending the fight.

"Much better." Sonic said brushing his hands off.

"Thank you Sonic." Makarov thanked.

"You're welcome Makarov. Hopefully they can try to be more mature like what you wanted them to be."

"Yes you're completely right but they seem they can't be."

"Go figure."

Sonic stretch his arms out and Ur smiles and walks over to Sonic hugging him.

"Sonic. Welcome back." Ur welcomed.

"Thanks. So did you beat Gray?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I did. It was very challenging. So was Lyon."

"I see. That's a first."

"Hey Sonic." Lucy greeted.

"Hey there Lucy."

"So what are you going to do now?" Wendy asked.

"I'm going to go home. There's nothing here to do in the guild so might as well go and relax take a nap or something."

"Oh."

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going home."

"See you Sonic." Lucy said waving to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic smiled waving goodbye and went on home exiting the guild. Ur stay behind and talk with Lyon and Gray spending some time with her students.

* * *

><p><em>An hour Later…<em>

Sonic awoke from his nice long nap and yawn, stretching his arms out.

"*Yawn* Man that sure was a great nap. I needed that." Sonic said smiling.

Sonic took a sniff smelling something good which it was coming from the kitchen. Sonic then gets himself up from the bed and walks to the kitchen and spots Ur making something to eat. Sonic grin so he sneakily walk to his girlfriend and surprises her with his hands groping on her butt hearing her gasp, squeal by this and turn her head to Sonic smiling to him.

"You surprised me. I like it how you touch my ass." Ur cooed.

"Yeah I did. What'cha fixing?" Sonic asked.

"Well after I chat with Gray and Lyon, Lyon return back to the Lamia Scale, Gray pick a fight with Natsu so I decided to come home and make you some dinner while you was asleep very peacefully."

"Oh. The smell of the food caught my attention after I wake up."

"Well it's finished. You want me to fix your plate?"

"Not yet. I'll fix my plate but after we have some fun."

Sonic deliver a smack on Ur's butt making her squeal.

"Oh I've been dying for you to make love to me. Fuck me right now." Ur wanted.

Sonic smirked so he takes Ur and bends her over on the kitchen counter. He pulls her hips back to him a little and unzips her pants, unbuttoning them and pulls them down to her ankles including her panties. Sonic unbuttons his pants and unzipping them and pulls out his shaft strokes it to get to its full size. Once it is done, Sonic inserts his shaft right inside of Ur and begin thrusting his length, humping back and forth against Ur starting their quickie. Sonic begin to thrust fast and hard just to go on with it and Ur moan looking over her shoulder smiling lustful as Sonic start ravaging her with his shaft inside her.

"Uh uh uh uh that's it Sonic. Fuck me." Ur moaned.

Sonic grab hold of Ur's curvy hips as he thrusts hard and fast inside her. His shaft rubbing inside her and Ur's walls start squeezing his shaft when he going inside every inch during his thrusts. Ur moan more feeling Sonic's shaft going in and out deep inside her hitting the g-spots that is making her go insane.

"Uh uh give it to me. Don't stop Sonic." Ur moaned.

"Man you're squeezing me tight Ur." Sonic groaned while thrusting.

"Come on baby, pound me. Make me cum again."

Sonic wasted no time so he increases his pace by thrusting, and humping in rapid speed thrusting faster and ravaging his girlfriend like a wild beast. Ur loved every moment of it and she look over her shoulder being pounded by Sonic as their sex continues on.

"Ah ah ah ah ahn… yes… it feels so good. Ram that cock inside me baby oh yeah just like that… ooooooooooooooooooh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ur moaned.

Sonic thrusts hard and fast for Ur pounding her vagina with his shaft for over twenty minutes. Sonic eye lids were half-close knowing he is about to climax anytime now. Ur moan harder, breathing heavily being pounded as Sonic thrusts harder as he can slamming and ramming his shaft in and out of Ur making some smacking noises. Ur roll her eyes backward to the back of her head, Sonic deliver a slap on Ur's butt smacking it hard while thrusting faster. When Sonic deliver a few more thrusts, he gritted his teeth and Sonic then reach his limit and burst his semen inside of Ur. Ur gasped, smiling feeling Sonic's semen flowing and shooting inside her and Ur licked her lips.

Sonic deliver three more thrusts inside and pulls himself out of Ur and finish their sex. Ur softly moan and pull back her panties and pants back up. Sonic puts away his shaft and button up and zip his pants back up. All of sudden, they hear a knock on the door which caught them by surprise.

"I'll get the door." Sonic volunteered.

Sonic went over to the door and opens it reviews to be Ultear and Meredy at the door step.

"Ultear, Meredy! What are you two doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I heard that my mother is alive. I know I am invading your privacy and I apologize." Ultear apologized.

"No no it's ok. Come on in, she's at the kitchen."

Sonic let Ultear and Meredy inside the house and closes the door. Ultear walks to the kitchen follow by Meredy and Ur is shock to see her daughter in person. They talk as they head into the guest room while Sonic fixing Meredy something to eat. They did not hear what Ur and her daughter are talking about but Sonic can tell it is not pretty.

* * *

><p><em>With Ur and Ultear…<em>

"YOU USED TO BE A DARK WIZARD!" Ur yelled angrily.

"Yes and I am sorry if I made you mad." Ultear apologized.

"Sonic filled me in about everything that has happen to you and you have an adoptive daughter in my house?"

"Your house? If I remember correctly. This is Sonic's house."

"True but we're living together and he's man."

"Wait what? Are you telling me that you're in a relationship with Sonic the hero of Earthland and the world?"

"Yes. I cannot thank him enough for what he's done for me and I felt in love with him. I know my ex-husband doesn't love me anymore years ago but I found my true love and I love him so much."

"He better not hurt you or else I would…"

"Nonsense young lady. Sonic has never hurt me nor tried to hurt me. He's very gentle, kind, loving, handsome, funny, independent, outgoing, laid back and a respectable young man. That is what I love about him including his personality."

"If you love him then I accept him and he sure is a wonderful guy. So tell me, have you two been going on dates?"

"Yes we have well secretly that is. We haven't told everyone that we're dating and plus he made love to me."

"You SLEPT with Sonic?"

"Yes and I took his virginity away last week."

"Mother!"

"I'm sorry but it was so passionate and we had so much fun that night which we had sex all night long."

"Oh my goodness mother."

"Sorry. I got a little carried away so would you mind telling me everything that has happened to you from all these years when you hated me so much?"

"Yes… it's like this…"

Ultear explained everything that happen all these years telling her mother about everything the full story. Sonic and Meredy playing checkers to spare some time together in the dining room. Meredy smile and beat Sonic after taking out his last piece.

"Ha! I beat you." Meredy taunted.

"Don't rub it in. it's just only a game and here is your price." Sonic said handling Meredy 5000 jewels.

"So you found my mother's mother freeing her from the ice?"

"Yeah. Surprising isn't it? I was finishing up my job back in Mt. Hakobe until I found her in ice."

"That's why. You know my mom is very grateful for bringing her back to life and freeing her."

"Hey it's no biggy. I had to do something, I can't let her freeze forever you know."

"*Giggle* So Sonic, are you in a relationship?"

"Yes I am. Don't your mother about this but I'm dating your mother's mom?"

"What?! Get out! Are you serious?"

"Yeah we've been secretly dating so we don't want to tell anyone unless we're ready to tell them."

"I understand. She is very happy with you."

"Thank you. Now want to play again?"

"You bet."

Sonic smiled and setup up for a new game until Ur and Ultear coming to the dining room.

"So did you guys reconcile your relationship?" Sonic asked.

"Yes we did and Sonic I know you and mother here are dating and I am happy that she's with you." Ultear responded sharing a smile.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes. Please make my mother happy, she loves you."

"I will and thanks."

"You're welcome. We got to get going, come along Meredy."

"Yes mother." Meredy obeyed.

Meredy hugged Sonic and follows her mother out of the house. Sonic turn his attention to Ur.

"That went well." Sonic said.

"It sure has and I can talk to my daughter again and my granddaughter." Ur stated.

"Now that's done, time to get me something to eat."

"Unless we go back to your bedroom and make love again."

"Still can't get enough of me can you?"

"Nope."

"Well then…"

Sonic scoops up Ur close to him and smacks her butt making her squeal lovingly.

"Let's get started then." Sonic persisted.

Ur smile and she takes Sonic back to the bedroom shutting the door and they begin to have sex again.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day…<em>

Sonic and Ur walk inside the guild holding hands. This shock the entire guild shocking Gray even more with his jaws drop.

"Sonic. Why are you and Ur are holding hands?" Happy asked.

"Well how I can put this… me and Ur are dating." Sonic announced.

"WHAT?!" the guild shouted in shock.

"That's right, I'm with Sonic and I spend so much time with him. We even had sex together."

"WHAT?!"

"Damn… Sonic is sure is lucky to sleep with an older woman in the age of seventeen." Wakaba said in shock.

"Tell me about it." Macao agreed.

"Sonic is so lucky to sleep with an older woman like Ur." Makarov mumbled feeling jealous.

"SONIC!"

Sonic turn his attention seeing Gray furious walking over and punches Sonic in the face to the ground.

"HOW DARE SLEEP WTH MY MASTER! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET FOR SLEEPING WITH UR!" Gray yelled.

Before Gray can do anything else to Sonic, he is stopped by Ur with a serious look on her face.

"You will not do no such thing to Sonic." Ur commanded.

"But Ur…" Gray trailed off.

"I love Sonic and I am determine to spend the rest of my life with him. I've been so lonely for years and I have finally found love and there is no way that you're going to scare away my love. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

Ur turn her attention to Sonic watching getting back up to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Ur asked.

"I've been through lot worse so I'm fine." Sonic responded.

"Sonic. I'm sorry that I…" Gray trailed off.

"It's ok. I know you were being protective to your master and I understand so no hard feelings."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sonic and Gray shake on it and still became friends again. Ur smiled and hug her student and embraces Sonic and kissing him on the lips passionately. Ur breaks the kiss and whispers to his ear.

"Let's go to your place, I want you right now." Ur whispered.

"Sure." Sonic happily responded.

Sonic takes Ur back over to their place leaving and exiting the guild. Wakaba smiled knowing what they're going to do.

"Oh Sonic is sure going to bang the brains out of her." Wakaba said.

"I agreed with you." Macao agreed smirking.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's Residence…<em>

The two are seen kissing in the bedroom. They just got inside the bedroom, shutting the door and Ur pressed Sonic against the bed on top of him kissing him erotically. She then takes off her jacket leaving on her shirt and moans inside of Sonic's mouth. They wasted no time so they strip off their clothes and shoes off throwing them against the ground and get on with their sexual moment. Ur on top of Sonic as she start bouncing, moving her hips on the hedgehog's lap. She bounce her hips, rotating them back and forth in motion feeling the vibrations and sexual waves flowing through her body. Sonic gropes Ur's breasts with his hands watching in amusement and Ur moan bouncing on top of Sonic.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh yes… it feels so good." Ur moaned.

Ur's walls squeezes Sonic's shaft while moving her hips on his lap. She rest her hands over Sonic's shoulders and moves her hips faster in motion. The bed begin squeaking, rocking back and forth from Ur moving her hips faster with her hip movements. Sonic deliver some slaps on Ur's butt as he wraps his hands around her hips. Ur squeal loving to get her ass smack so she requested Sonic to do it again so Sonic oblige and deliver some more smacks making the ice make wizard moan with delight and passion.

Ur suddenly lean down and kisses Sonic on the lips continuously moving her hips faster and Sonic even responds the kiss so they deeply kiss erotically while having sex. Their sex continue on for several minutes and things were heated up as Ur moves her hips faster while Sonic deliver some more smacks to her butt making her squeal inside her mouth during their sex. The two moan and groan together and with more Ur's hip movements keep moving in motion some more, she and Sonic then reach their limit and let themselves loose squirting their love liquids together intertwining themselves together.

Ur gasped feeling Sonic some more and after they climax, Ur climbs off of Sonic and snuggles with him kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you Sonic." Ur said lovingly.

"I love you too Ur." Sonic responded smiling.

The two share a kiss on the lips and pass out asleep from having their passionate sex together.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue…<em>

Sonic and Ur stay together and they even got married becoming husband and wife. Gray became Sonic's best man and Ultear is the maid of honor for their wedding. Ur was pregnant and gave birth to little girl with purple hair and has her father's eyes and a spitting image of her mother. Ultear come to visit to see her little sister and spend time with her. Ur smiled happily finally have her happiness and the gentleman that she dearly loves so much for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>The eighth chapter of this story has been completed. Ur is the next girl to have love and compassion with my version of Sonic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and this story so far. Next chapter will be Evergreen. Tune in next everybody so read and review.<strong>

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
